


This Offer Stands Forever — No trigger

by Tomlinsontoes



Series: This Offer Stands Forever [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Basically, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Fingering, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nerdy Harry, Oral Sex, Popular Louis, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, Toys, because they share that really, sex driven teenage boys, they're american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys!<br/>I've had a lot of people interested in reading this, but were triggered by the rape scenes. I wanted as many people to enjoy it as possible, so the second part of the series is a version of the original fic reworked with no rape scenes. This version is also changed to them being American — because why not.  </p><p>I rewrote a lot of it so there are many parts that are different than the original.</p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry has always been shy, ever since the day he was born where his mom swears he didn’t let out a single cry. But even through his shyness he has always offered his help to others. So when his literature teacher asked him if he’d be interested in signing up to help tutor some kids from the middle school, he eagerly agreed even though he had already filled his volunteer requirement for graduation...three years ago.

Harry enjoyed school; he loved learning new things, immersing himself in books and labs, finishing homework the day it was given, spending time perusing the barely used library for new titles. This of course put him under the ‘nerd’ category amongst his peers but no one was mean to him or shoved him in lockers like in the movies, he was pretty much left alone except for his small group of friends, who met every day for lunch in the same spot at the same time on the same bleachers four years running.

“Ms. Tyler told me to give this to you Harry,” Liam said throwing an envelope to him, “it’s the student you are tutoring’s info.” 

Harry put down his (crustless) ham and cheese sandwich wiping his hands on his jeans opening the envelope, “I hope it’s not that little Jason kid my sister has class with, little shit cut one of her pigtails off the other day.”

“I’m tutoring Niall’s little brother Greg, speaking of Niall where is he? He’s never late. Who’d you get?”

Harry immediately felt his cheeks warm up as he read the name aloud “Lottie Tomlinson, grade 6. Oh and Niall’s in the computer lab texted me he’d be here soon.”

“Think she’s related to him?” Liam said nodding his head to the soccer pitch where a group of kids were kicking a ball around, the one in particular who Liam was talking about currently ripping off his number 17 Tomlinson jersey exposing a very tan and very sweaty back, to put back on his regular shirt before the bell rang.

"Yeah, yeah she is," Harry says breathlessly.

“Harry?”

“Huh? What?” Harry said shaking his head from his daze.

“I said you’re not going to back out now are you?”

“Why would I do that Liam?” Harry says as he quickly shoves the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

“Oh I don’t know cause you can barely form a complete sentence when you’re around him," Liam smiles.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Li. Anyway we tutor them over at the school so it’s not like I’ll run into him.” 

Okay maybe Harry was lying to himself a little, or a lot. He may or may not sort of fancy Louis Tomlinson. But no one could really blame him. Louis was just so pretty and popular and the best at every sport and pretty smart from what Harry could tell from being in class with him.

Before Liam could make some snide remark Niall came running over, hands filled with books and papers, “sorry’m late guys!”

“It’s okay Niall,” Harry said helping his friend put down the books, “all this for physics?”

“Yeah man, who knew you had to write fucking term papers for a science class, that guy is a nutcase. I have to write eight pages on string theory and related predictions, sucks.”

After lunch, the three of them shuffled into their shared calculus class and finished out the day, Harry’s brain still buzzing over how he was going to handle possible encounters with Louis.

Liam and Harry parted ways with Niall to make their way over to the middle school for their first day of tutoring. Niall had told Liam to just whack Greg over the head any time he got an answer wrong but Liam was pretty certain that would get him expelled.

They all had gone to the same school and it looked exactly the same, Harry cringed walking though the halls on the way to the library. It had been a lot rougher than his time in high school, Harry made the bold decision to come out in seventh grade and was ridiculed for it, but thankfully it seemed to dissipate by the time they reached high school. Liam tells him it’s because puberty did him well and every girl wanted to be his best friend and every guy wanted him to tell them how to get said girl. But he quickly filled up his time with learning over being the token gay best friend and those who wanted to be his friend stayed and those who didn’t, forgot he existed. 

The library was filled with a dozen or so children a few already with their pencils going and familiar faces helping with science, or math. Harry and Liam sign in and make their way to the teacher who organized the sessions and Harry was brought over to Lottie. 

She was a small girl for a sixth grader she could probably pass as a fourth grader with how tiny she is but she had these gorgeous blue eyes and white snowy hair, very different than her dark haired brother.

“Hi Lottie I’m Harry nice to meet you, I like your backpack.” Harry said gesturing to her sparkly pink bag.

“Thanks,” Lottie said shyly, “everyone makes fun of me for it but I like it, I like your glasses.”

“Thank you! I get made fun of for them too but do you know anyone else with neon green specks?” Harry replies making a funny face behind his glasses.

“No!” Lottie laughs, “So you’re going to help me with my homework Harry?”

 “Yep! What subject is it?” Harry asks pulling out the wooden chair and taking out his own notebook and pens.

“Language arts,” Lottie groans pushing her vocabulary workbook towards Harry. 

“My favorite!” Harry says! “Would you look at that my favorite word is even on here; perturbed.”

“What does that mean?” Lottie asks. 

“Guess! And if you’re wrong I’ll tell you.”

He spends the allotted two hours helping Lottie spell and pronounce her 20 vocab words and comes up with funny sentences to use them in. He knows from his own experience if he can make learning fun she’ll remember things more and want to learn.

Five o’clock comes quickly and Harry helps Lottie put her things in her backpack when he hears a voice behind him.

“Lott!”

“Hiiiiii!” Lottie says running full speed past Harry, he turns around to see the girl jumping into two very, tan and buff arms. Louis.

“Did you learn a lot today? Giving your tutor any trouble?” He asks tickling her sides.

“No! I had fun stop it! Put me down Louis!” Lottie giggles wriggling out of her brother’s arms. 

Harry stands up and wipes imaginary dust off his shirt and fixes his glasses. His hands are sweating slightly and his heart has skipped a few beats. 

“Oh hey.” Louis says semi awkwardly, “you’re in my lit class yeah? Harry is it?” Louis asks extending his hand to Harry. "I'm Louis."

Harry clears his throat and shakes Louis’ hand, “I know, I mean, " Harry stutters, "uhm yeah, that’s me. She’s great, no trouble at all.”

“Good, good." Louis says flashing a huge smile at Harry, "Alright well let’s go Lottie I gotta get you home I have practice in 20. See you in class tomorrow Harry.”

“Yeah, bye, work on those vocab words Lottie!”

“I will.” Lottie says begrudgingly as they exit the library. 

“Smooth.” Liam’s voice comes from the side.

“Oh piss off!” Harry says swatting his friend with his notebook.

“Somebody’s got a cruuuush! Come on lover boy let’s go get food I’m starving.”

 

Harry tutors Lottie every other day and for the next couple of weeks, Louis has been picking her up each time rushing her out before Harry can even really talk to him. But he’s noticed Louis would strike up small talk before class got started or say hi to him in the halls and Harry couldn’t help but beam.

 

“Hey” Louis says sitting next to Harry in their 3rd period lit class. 

“Oh hey, don’t you usually sit over there?” Harry says pointing to desks on the other side of the room.

“Yeah just wanted to drop this off to ya, Lottie was too embarrassed to bring it to you even though it was her idea.” Louis says dropping a sparkly green pencil case on his desk.

Harry laughs and picks it up moving it around his hand, “tell her thanks!” 

“I will. Something about it matching your glasses…” Louis says looking at him and Harry holds his breath when their eyes meet. “I guess they do match. She really likes you Harry, you’re bringing her out of her shell, so thank you.” Louis says patting Harry on the back and walking to his usual desk by all of the other popular kids.

Harry opened the pencil case to see a sliver of loose-leaf paper folded up. He opened it and in what could only be Lottie’s handwriting it says" "my brother gets perturbed when I talk about you did I use that correctly? –Lottie p.s. I got an B on my vocab quiz thanks to you!"

Harry folded the paper back up and zipped the case placing it in his messenger bag. When he looked up Louis was smiling at him with a look as if to ask what the paper said, Harry makes a motion to lock his lips and shrugged.

 

He didn’t want to think too hard about Lottie’s note seeing as she wasn’t sure if she even used it in the correct context. For all Harry knows she meant he gets annoyed or bothered not the way Harry gets perturbed whenever he catches a glimpse of Louis in class or on the pitch, not the way his heart goes into overdrive and his anxiety level goes to 11 when he hears Louis’ infectious laugh fill up a classroom or the way he absentmindedly swoops his fringe out of his eyes causing Harry to bite his lower lip and hold his breath becoming flustered by the second.

It was lunch again and Harry met Liam and Niall in their usual spot the two already deep in conversation about wormholes and time traveling.

“Dude no, they exist man you’re so dumb.” He hears Niall semi shouting at Liam. 

“Hey guys,” Harry said sitting down a bleacher under the two being completely ignored, “my mom packed me extra brownies.” He said hoping that would catch their attention because he really didn’t want to hear this conversation again. He swore they had it at least once a week.

Liam stopped mid-sentence and pounced down towards Harry’s paper bag fishing out the square, “thanks momma Anne!” He said biting into it.

“Here Niall,” Harry said throwing him his, and silence until there wasn’t.

“Hey! Harry! Hey!” Harry looked around not knowing where the voice was coming from, “down here!” his eyes focused in onto the pitch and the frantic waving.

“Isn’t that Louis?” Liam asked making a kissy face.

“Shut the fuck up,” Harry said before raising his voice to say hi back, Louis motioned for him to come down the bleachers so Harry put his lunch down took a swig of water and tried not to kill himself running down the metal, his legs shaking.

He got down to Louis’ level and noticed a soccer ball moving around between his feet, “hey!” he says out of breath.

“HI.” Harry said with an eyebrow raised.

“Just wanted to let you know my sister went home sick today so she won’t be at the school. Didn’t want you to show up for no reason.”

“Oh okay thanks hope she gets better.” 

“I was thinking...since she has that big test coming up, do you maybe wanna come over and help her study? I don’t think she has anything contagious. It would mean a lot to her. I mean if you want.” Louis said kicking the ball up and into his arm.

“Uh—yeah—yeah sure,” Harry smiles. 

“Great.” Louis said fishing into his pocket for his cell, “give me your number and I’ll text you the address.”

Harry took Louis’ phone from him and entered his number hands slightly shaking as he keyed in the numbers, typing it wrong three times before he finally hit the god damn 6 instead of 3.

“I have practice till 4 then I’ll be home but my mom will be there.”

“Okay cool. Long as it’s okay with your mom, I don’t want her thinking I’m some like weirdo or something.” Harry says laughing.

“Naw it’s cool, well I guess if you have time after helping Lottie could you explain the shit we went over in lit today, I’m so lost.”

“Yeah of course I’ll make sure to bring my notes over. See ya then.”

“See ya Harry.”

Harry turned around and ran back up the bleachers, his legs selling him out causing him to trip and make a loud thud that echoed in the bleachers.

“You okay Harry?” Louis asks from behind him.

“Perfect, I have the legs of a newborn giraffe no worries," Harry replies as redness creeps ups his neck and cheeks.

He hears Louis laugh and he makes his way back up to Liam and Niall. 

“Spill.” Niall says gathering his books as the bell rings.

They make their way back to the main building Harry telling them about his conversation with Louis and how he’s about to shit himself because he’s actually going to Louis’ house, Louis invited him to his house.

“I mean I know it’s only to tutor his sister and help him but like me in his house, what do I do?” Harry is talking faster than usual, hands still shaking.

“Calm down Harry, just breathe.” Liam says squeezing his shoulder and they file into class, “text me and let me know what happens okay, need to make sure you’re alive and all.”

“Yeah I will okay. Shit.”

Harry is fidgeting the whole period constantly tapping his pen on his desk or biting on the cap the final bell rings and he gathers his stuff. Louis had texted him his address in the middle of class and he put it in the GPS in his car and drove over.

He only lived 15 minutes from school and about 20 from Harry’s house. He pulled on the side of the street and got out grabbing his bag as well and went up to the door and knocked.

A woman holding a ladle greeted him, “you must be Harry! So kind to offer to help Lottie come in I’m making chicken noodle would you like some?”

“Oh I’m okay ma’am thank you though.” Harry said entering the house.

“It’s Jay, please! No need for formalities sweetheart. Make yourself comfortable at the table let me go get Lottie.”

Harry took off his shoes and put them next to the few pairs that were already by the door, a pair of TOMS, sparkly pink sandals, some men’s loafers and a pair of black Vans. He entered the house, it was nice and felt homey. There were pictures hanging from the wall of each child and a few family shots, the living room was huge with a giant flat screen and brown leather couch. Setting his bag next to him he sat down at the long mahogany table.

“Hi Harry!” A raspy voice came from the staircase. 

“Hey Lottie feeling better?”

“No,” she says in between coughs, “I won’t get you sick I promise. Thanks for coming over.” Jay pulls out the chair for Lottie and places her workbook down and goes back into the kitchen.

“Not a problem, oh!” he says digging through his bag, “I’ve been using your present, not sure if Louis told you thanks but thank you, I keep all my pens and stuff in it.”

Lottie turns a slight shade of red and whispers “you’re welcome.”

“Also I think you used perturbed correctly if you meant your brother thinks it’s annoying when you talk about, erm, me.” He says opening her workbook to the new list of words.

 Jay comes back out with two bowls of soup placing one in front of Harry, “I know you refused but please I made a ton!”

“Thank you Mrs. Tomlinson—er Jay.”

“He doesn’t get annoyed Harry! I must have used it wrong.” Lottie says sulking.

“Oh.” Harry says eating some soup, “well explain it to me and I can tell you then.” Harry says half asking for his own selfish reasons.

“It’s more like anxious-y I guess and sometimes he turns red when I mention you or your curly hair or your glasses.”

“Oh.” Harry says again his cheeks warming up.

“Like that!” Lottie says, “like your face now.”

Harry laughs and quickly changes the subject to this week’s 20 words.

 

They spend an hour or so making up more sentences and flashcards, Lottie stopping midway to blow her nose or cough. But Harry thinks she’s doing well for being sick. The front door opens a few minutes after 4:00 (not that Harry was keeping track) and Louis walks in dropping his bag on the floor and kicking his shoes off.

“Hey guys!” He says walking over to the table to where Harry is currently writing down the word 'anticipate' using a sparkly pink pen with a crown on the top.

“Hi Louuu!” Lottie says jumping off her chair and hugging her brother.

“Hey Lotts, having fun?”

“Mhmm!”

“Hey Harry,” he says patting him on the shoulder. Harry freezes only momentarily. 

“Hi. All done Lottie good job, now study these in between commercials okay?”

“Okay.” Lottie says picking up all her flashcards, “Thanks again Harry.” She runs over to him and wraps her arms around his neck in a hug.

“Anytime, get better.”

“Alright Lottie, time for medicine and a nap come on.” Jay says ushering her daughter upstairs.

Louis takes his sister’s spot at the table and moves her work over.

“How was practice?” Harry asks hoping Louis doesn’t notice his leg twitching under the table.

“Fucking grueling, I’m wiped.” Louis says lowering his head on the table fluttering his eyes closed.

“And you have to go back in an hour that’s rough, I can just go if you wanna like sleep or something I can just leave my notes here.” Harry says grabbing his lit notes from his bag.

“No, it’s fine please stay.” Louis says with wide eyes and Harry can’t say no.

“Okay I mean if you want yeah, uhm, well let me find the page.”

“Wanna do this in my room instead? There’s less Lottie germs I mean,” Louis says making a gross face toward his sister's things.

“Uh yeah okay sure, lead the way.” Harry’s heart is definitely about to come out of his chest now and he is praying Louis cannot hear it as they walk up the staircase. 

“Bit of a mess but we can just sit on the floor or something.” Louis says kicking clothes over to make room shutting the door.

Harry finds a clear spot on the floor amidst jerseys and shirts. Louis’ room is very _Louis_ with soccer superstars on the walls and a few band posters, medals dangling from hooks and trophies fill spots where books would be if it was Harry's room.

Louis grabs his stuff out of his bag and sits against the bed next to Harry their knees knocking together, causing Harry to take in a deep gasp for air.

“Okay, uhm, we talked about the symbolism in _1984_ and how it relates to current times.” Harry says flipping his book open.

Harry and Louis both look up as they hear Louis’ door open slightly and his mom peek in, “Louis did we forget the no closed door policy? There’s also more soup if you want some, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” She says before exiting his room.

“Okay so yeah explain that to me.” Louis says clearly flustered his hands tangled in the hem of his shirt and his eyes on his floor.

They spend about 30 minutes discussing the novel and Louis argues with Harry about how he thinks Julia is an undercover member of the Thought Police and that Winston is “a fucking prick” and Harry just laughs at his total misunderstanding of the novel.

Either someone is looking down on Harry from above or he just has really good luck as a crack of thunder comes from outside and the sky opens up with a downpour.

“Shit.” Louis says getting to his feet stepping over Harry and making his way to the window, “the field is going to be a mess.” He grabs his phone and quickly sends out a text, Harry assumes to a coach or someone, within seconds he gets a response, “fuck, practice is canceled, dammit really needed to work on my penalty shots.” He says taking his spot back. “ Well I’m bored of studying wanna play Xbox?”

“Uh sure. I’m kinda shit though.”

“It’s fine, no one can beat me anyway.” Louis says jabbing Harry in the side. He hops up on his bed grabbing the controllers handing Harry one. 

They play for 20 minutes or so, Harry trying to sabotage Louis by pushing him over or pressing random keys on his controller both laughing too hard to really care about the score. Harry tells Louis about his mom and sister and finds out Lottie and Gemma share a class and that Lottie has a secret crush on Niall’s brother. Harry learns about Louis’ love for soccer and his secret obsession with romantic comedies, “what do you expect when you live with so many women, my dad and I are outnumbered.” He finds out Louis has only been going to Harry’s school for two years after moving once his dad got promoted.

“I can’t believe I’ve never liked talked to you before Harry.” Louis says lying back on his bed, “you’re always so engrossed in books never seemed like you wanted to be bothered.”

Harry pursed his lips together sulking a little, “yeah I—I spend a lot of time studying and doing work, bit of a nerd. I could see why someone like you wouldn’t talk to me.”

Harry watches Louis bolt up on his elbows almost looking insulted, “someone like me? What do you mean Harry?”

Harry shifts himself on Louis’ bed so his legs are pressed against his chest wrapping his arms around them resting his chin on his knees, “dunno you’re like popular or whatever, and have a million friends isn’t it like against high school code to befriend the geeky kids?” He laughs to hide his serious tone.

“I don’t think you’re geeky, you’re just smart and like school, it’s no difference than me playing soccer and practicing it everyday ya know?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Never thought of it like that." Harry's phone buzzes next to him with a text from his mom, "it's mummy dearest, I guess I better get home she's probably wondering where I am. See you at school tomorrow?”

“Yeah of course, lemme walk ya out. Thanks again for your help I hope it helps my grade.” Louis jumps off his bed and helps Harry collect his stuff making their way down the stairs. 

“I'm sure you'll be fine." Harry doesn't mention to Louis that he's also the teacher assistant for their lit class and has seen Louis' grades, remembered how Ms. Tyler raved about his essay on what a utopian culture would look like today, but Harry would never tell Louis that. "Tell your mom thanks again for the soup I can’t remember if I said thank you.”

“Yeah no problem.”

Harry and Louis stand there awkwardly for a few seconds looking around, “Uhm yeah so ring me if you ya know need help or whatever on anything.”

“Or if you want me to kick your ass again at Madden?” Louis says with a smirk.

“Yeah that too.” Harry stares down at his feet, “oh shit my shoes!” Harry feels his face go red as he squeezes between Louis and the door to slide his shoes back on he pretty much wanted to get out of there as fast as possible before he embarrassed himself anymore. He wobbles a little as he hops up and down on one leg trying to get it back on, Louis grabs his waist to steady him and Harry’s body shivers ever so slightly at the touch and can feel his hands start to sweat again.

Just then Harry’s phone vibrates and he’s never been so happy to see his mom calling him, “she is crazy, it’s my mom see ya tomorrow Louis!” Harry says answering the phone and running down the front steps.

This was looking to be the start of a beautiful and possibly complicated friendship Harry thought as he drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had woken up the next morning, feeling miserable his throat was dry and sore and he couldn’t breathe out of his nose. He must have caught the cold Lottie had. He never missed school, he tried getting out of bed but immediately fell back down feeling nauseous and light-headed.

Despite his pleas to his mom, Harry was not going to school today. He texted Liam and Niall so they didn’t wait up for him then curled back up under his covers and dozed off.

He woke up a few hours later to hunger pains and padded his way down to the kitchen really wishing he had some of Jay’s soup, but opted for the lunch his mom had packed for school—turkey on (crustless) whole wheat and some grapes. He brought his food and a bottle of water from the fridge over to the couch plopping down and turned the TV on. The cold water seemed to help the burning in his throat, but Harry still felt miserable.

His phone vibrated on the coffee table, putting down his sandwich he checked the text, surprised to see Louis’ name pop up.

_Hey. You okay? Your seat is empty in lit I’m so bored._

Harry blushed even though there was no one around and twiddled his thumbs over his phone thinking of a response.

_Must have caught whatever Lottie had : ( home sick. It can’t be that bad._

Not even a minute later a new message pops up.

_We had a pop quiz! I got the homework for ya, too. I can run it by your house if you want?_

There was no way Harry was letting Louis see him in this state especially since he probably sounded like a dying cat and looked even worse.

_Fuck I’ll never be able to make up that zero. Don’t go out of your way, give it to Liam they’ll be on the bleachers as usual; I’ll give him a heads up._

_You sure? It’s not a big deal. You’re fine I asked her, she said you’ve done more than enough extra credit to make up for it…of course you have._

_Shut up! Yeah, yeah it’s fine he has all my other homework too._

_Alright I’ll give it to him then. Better pay attention we’re talking about the thought police *yawn* I’d be screwed if they ever got in my mind ; ) drink fluids!_

_Yes doctor : D “_   _Thoughtcrime does not entail death: thoughtcrime IS death.”_

_Hey I get that reference! I read that part! Haha_

Harry jumped off the couch and danced around the living room before falling back down, his head still dizzy. He shot a text over to Liam letting him know Louis was giving him his papers and finished eating his food with a huge grin on his face.

Somewhere between _Doctor Who_ and _Kitchen Nightmares_ , Harry had dozed off again waking to a book dropping like a brick on his stomach.

A loud oomph let his mouth as he squinted his eyes open to see Liam standing above him.

“ello sunshine! How ya feeling? Budge over.” Liam said sitting on the couch and Harry’s feet.

“Like shit.”

“Language Harry!” He heard his mom say from the next room over.

“Sorry mom,” he says rolling his eyes and sitting up, he mouths “how the fuck did she hear me” to Liam who just shrugs.

“Got your lit stuff from Louis I think he slipped a love note in there too.”

“Piss off.”

“Harry!” 

“Sorry mom.”

“Anyway, we have a quiz tomorrow in calc on chapter 12 I scanned my notes for you, chem homework is super easy only four questions, uh just need to read in lit apparently and fill out a data sheet but I’m sure you’ve already done that, and yeah I think that’s about it since you TA second period and don’t do shit.”

“Thanks Li.” Harry says moving the book and papers to the coffee table.

“So Louis’ a nice kid.” Liam says a minute later as he's grabbing some grapes off the table and throwing them in the air and catching them in his mouth. 

“Yeah? You talked?”

“Oh yeah, played some soccer during lunch, kid’s good. Told me I should join the team.”

“Did he erm…”

“Talk about you? Yeah, felt like shit his sister got you sick kept telling me to say sorry. Told me you suck at Madden though, why didn’t you let me know you guys hung out and not just studied?”

Harry could sense the slight disappointment in Liam’s voice, but knew he wasn’t mad.

“Yeah I’ve uh, actually been meaning to tell you about it I’m kinda confused.” 

“Oh?” Liam replies with a stupid smirk.

Harry and Liam go up to his room for a little more privacy; the last thing Harry needs is his mom over hearing their conversation.

Liam grabs the can of Lysol from the bathroom and makes a show of spraying everything in Harry’s room before he takes a spot on his bed. “So…do tell, what happened?”

Harry was getting nervous just thinking about the day before, he told Liam about the note Lottie wrote him and how Louis’ mom had opened his bedroom door and how he pretty much pretended to be shit at literature so Harry would help him study and the way he grabbed Harry’s waist when he put his shoes on.

“Well if you want my honest opinion, which you do, I think he’s got a crush on you," Liam says toying with a pen on Harry's desk. 

“No way.” Harry says curling under his covers again his cheeks heating up and a smile sweeping over his face, “he barely knows me.”

“Okay well he has to at least be gay, why else would his mom make him keep his door open unless she didn’t trust her son to be in a room with another dude with door shut...hmm?” 

“It’s probably a household rule ya know, like so his sisters don’t complain that he can have his door shut but they can’t.” Harry says rolling over playing with a loose string on his pillowcase.

“Whatever man, I think you need to grow a pair and just ask him on a date or something already.”

“Li I barely know the kid, we’ve only had that one conversation yesterday and a couple of little ones over a few weeks. Hardly enough to go off of.” 

“Well if you’re feeling better, Friday is the first soccer match let’s go after tutoring, you can cheer him on yeah?”

As much as Harry didn’t want to he felt himself nodding before he could say no.

“Alright well I’m off before I contract whatever disease you have, see you tomorrow.”

Harry thanked Liam again and fell back asleep. He woke up to darkness checking his phone for the time, 9:32 and saw he had another text from Louis from a few hours ago.

_Just checking in on you. Lemme know if I’m a bother._

_Actually just woke up from my 4 th nap of the day about to start my homework. Never a bother._

Harry went downstairs to grab the homework he left on the table, his mom and sister on the couch watching a movie.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep Gemma?” Harry asks her.

“I told her she could stay up and watch this, how are you feeling Harry?”

“Like sh-crap do you have any of that extra-strength medicine from work mom?” 

“Check my bathroom.” 

“Harrrry guess what!” Gemma says peeling herself off the couch and over to her brother.

“What?” He asks mussing up her hair; it was still growing in after the pigtail incident. 

“I made a friend at school today. She said she knows you.”

“Lemme guess is her name Lottie?” Harry asks, “and does she have a sparkly pink backpack?”

“Yeah! She gave me something to give to you.” He watches Gemma pour out the contents of her purse —backpacks were for little kids and she was 12 and not a little kid!—handing her brother a sparkly green pen and a note taped to it.

“Thanks Gem.” Harry says walking away and stopping halfway up the stairs, “hey Gem?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re nice to her right? Even if she wears a backpack?”

“Yeah, I mean other kids make fun of her because she reads slow in class but she’s nice, we’ve been texting a lot.” 

“Good.”

After Harry had found the medicine, he sat back on his bed and took off the note that was stuck to the pen.

 _Harry, Louis ~~anticap~~  anticipates the next time you come over. Did I use it right?-Lottie P.S. Sorry I got you sick : ( P.P.S. Your sister is really nice._ 

Harry stomps his feet on his bed and fist pumps the air, grabbing his phone to call Liam. After Liam had successfully calmed him down and re-convinced him to go to the game he finally started his homework.

 

Harry’s able to go to school the next day handing in all his completed homework and then some because he felt bad for missing class. Louis texts him the whole day about random stuff like the kid behind him who won’t stop tapping his legs on his chair or the girl who chews her gum obnoxiously and keeps flirting with him, and the hideous outfit Mr. Schafer wore: “really pleated khaki trousers gross.” He even decides to eat lunch with them on the bleachers instead of practicing (although Harry insisted he should since the game was a day away). The four of them got along very well, Louis didn’t mind entering into the wormhole debate and could take Niall’s sense of humor. Harry didn’t mind when Louis would bite into his sandwich or steal chips, it just seemed natural.

It made Harry’s stomach flutter when he could make Louis laugh, and not just any laugh. He noticed the crinkles that would form by his eyes and the tiny tears forming there as well, the way he clenched his stomach with his right hand and pounded his feet on the metal of the bleachers. He wanted to make Louis laugh like that more often, or all the time if he was allowed. He didn’t fail to notice the knowing glances Liam would shoot him when Louis rested his hand on Harry’s thigh a little further up than most guys their age would be comfortable with, or when Niall told one of his crude jokes, the way Louis would lean his head in Harry’s arm slightly biting the fabric of his jacket embarrassed of the punch line.

The fourth period bell came too soon and Louis had to walk in the opposite direction and Harry didn’t know why but he instinctively hugged Louis goodbye, the first of that kind of contact they’d ever had and they just sort of slotted together. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck burying his face in his shoulder, Harry squeezed his middle hard taking in Louis’ scent, he smelled like summer if summer could be classified as a scent, warm and inviting, like grass and musky June nights after the sun set and the moon took over reign of the sky; Harry wanted to bottle it up.

 

Harry hadn’t even taken his seat yet in calculus when his phone vibrated.

_Sooooo are you coming to the game tomorrow???_

_Depends…_

_Well if you can tear your nose out of books it’d be nice to see you there._

_I might be able to make it, although studying seems way more appealing_. Harry replies, failing to be flirty.

_Yeah I guess reading is more exciting than watching a bunch of guys kick a ball around. Well let me know if you change your mind I’d really love it if you showed up._

He must have let out some sort of audible squeak because Liam turned around and asked him what was wrong. When Harry didn’t respond Liam grabbed his phone out of his hand. 

“Ooooooh maaan!” Liam said tossing the phone to Niall. 

“Give me my phone back you ass!” Harry grumbled. 

“Mr. Styles, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Mrs. Carter asked sternly. 

“No ma’am sorry.” Harry said looking down at his desk turning a lovely shade of red. 

“Then I suggest you pay attention and Mr. Horan please give him his phone, and I don’t want to see it for the rest of the period.”

Niall gives Harry his phone back and Harry shoves it in his pocket. A few minutes later while Mrs. Carter is facing the white board Harry takes his phone out again to reply to Louis.

_I’ll have to think about it but maybeee._

_I’ll take it as a yes then. See you tomorrow night._

Friday had gone by quickly, Louis had joined them for lunch again but only for the last half because he had to practice. Louis let Harry know his mom was picking up Lottie from tutoring seeing as he had to get ready for the game, and continued to beg Harry the rest of the day to show up. Of course Harry had planned on going but he wanted to surprise Louis.

Lottie was already working on new flashcards when Harry showed up; she put down her pencil and gave him a massive hug.

“Hey Lottie! How was school today?”

“Stupid.” She said siting back down. Harry could see the frown that took over her face where her usual smile would be.

“What happened? Do I need to beat someone up?” He said squeezing her arm to get her to laugh but she barely broke into a smile.

“Got made fun of again. Why do they hate me Harry?” Harry’s heart felt like a brick at her words and he felt even worse when her eyes started to water. He scooted his chair closer to hers so they didn’t have to talk as loudly.

“What happened Lott? Who could ever hate you?”

“My class,” she sniffles, “I had to read out loud and they laughed at me because I can’t pr-pronounce things as good as them.” She buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing. Harry rubs her back to calm her down.

“I don’t know if it’ll make a difference but when I was your age I had a really bad stutter, I still do sometimes and I talk really slowly. Kids always made fun of me. Don’t let it bother you Lottie, I think you pronounce things just fine we all speak differently okay?”

“They think I’m dumb but they’re right," she cries.  

“Hey stop that! If you’re so dumb how come you got a 100 on your last test huh? You sound pretty smart to me!”

Lottie lifted her head up wiping her eyes with her shirt flashing a tiny grin to Harry.

“I saw that smile! It can’t hide from me!” This made Lottie try even harder to not smile but she ended up giggling instead.

“Thanks Harry.” She said giving him another hug and wipes her eyes.

“Here I want you to have this,” Harry said taking off the blue bracelet on his left wrist and fitting it on Lottie’s, “my mom gave this to me when I graduated from my speech class when I was 11 and this is the first time I’ve ever taken it off. I want you to have it and hopefully it’ll remind you that you can always get through any obstacle.”

Lottie nearly knocked Harry off his chair as she hugged him, “thank you!”

“You’re welcome, now come on let’s learn some new words shall we?”

Harry was just finishing up the last word when Jay had walked over to take Lottie home.

 “Mom, mom look what Harry gave me!” she said shoving her wrist in Jay’s face. 

“Oh wow, how lovely what for?”

“To protect me from the mean kids in class,” Lottie said putting her backpack on.

Jay gave Harry a quizzical look.

“Hey Lottie,” Harry said, “could you run this pen over to Liam and Greg? it’s his.”

“Uhm okay…” She replied her face red, Harry momentarily forgetting that Louis had told him she had a crush on Greg but she ran over anyway.

Harry quickly explained what Lottie had told him but reassured her that Lottie would be fine and maybe Jay should speak with her teacher. She pulled him into a hug and thanked him, her eyes slightly watering. 

“Are you going to the soccer game tonight?” Jay had asked patting her eyes dry.

“Yeah I was going to run over once we were done here.”

“Oh Louis will be so thrilled to know!” 

“He actually doesn’t know I’m going,” Harry says rubbing the back of his neck, “kinda wanted to surprise him.”

Jay raised an eyebrow and smiled, “well have fun if it didn’t run past this one’s bedtime I’d be there do give him a hug for me will you?” 

“Of course.”

Lottie came running back over pen still in hand, “Liam said it wasn’t his.”

“Oh oops, I guess it is mine then, you keep it Lottie, and I’ll see you next week. Study hard!”

Lottie gave him one more hug before walking out of the library.

 

Liam and Harry had made it to the game as it was starting and found and empty spot on the bleachers not too far from where they ate every day.

“Did you let him know you were here?” Liam asked. 

“No figured I’d run down at halftime, not quite sure what to say yet.” 

“How bout hey I want your dick.” Liam says a little louder than he should have causing the couple next to him to scoff and Harry to punch him in the arm. 

“Fuck off Li, I’m serious.”

“So am I! You need to get laid dude. Just tell him he’s doing great and that you can’t keep your eyes off his tight ass.”

Harry shoved Liam hard knocking him into the same couple who got up and moved.

“His ass does look pretty good though huh…” Harry said watching Louis run across the pitch, the tight black material clinging to his curves. This was definitely better than studying.

By halftime the score was tied at 1-1 and Harry shuffled down the bleachers to the sideline dragging Liam along for support. He waited until Louis was done talking to some other players before tapping him on the shoulder and Louis spun around.

“You made it!” Louis said dragging Harry into a sweaty hug, “hey Liam!"

“Hey.” Both replied in unison.

“Looking good out there—erm the team I mean, you guys are doing great,” Harry says shuffling his feet and pushing his hands in his front pockets.

“I beg to differ, but thanks. If you’re not busy later there’s a party after everyone’s invited. Or am I keeping you away from your books for too long?” Louis asks with a grin.

“We’ll be there right Harry?” Liam chimes in before Harry can speak. 

“Uh, yeah, okay sure.” 

“Great! We can ride together then? But gotta get back to the team really glad you came Harry.” 

“Yeah, me uh, too. Good luck.” Harry quickly pivots on his heels and makes his way off the sideline before Louis responds.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Liam asks catching up to him.

“What?” Harry jogs back up to their spot. 

“That shit show back there. I swear you’re like a little girl with a crush. He totally likes you Harry.” 

“Shut up no he doesn’t” Harry says taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his shirt.

You’re so frustrating man,” Liam groans as the second half begins.

 

The team wins 2-1 thanks to a penalty shot Louis took. The team hoisted him on their shoulders and carried him all the way to the parking lot where Harry and Liam met him.

“Alright wanna ride with me?”

Harry was pretty sure his jaw was on the ground as he watched Louis take his jersey off and wipe himself down with a towel. The bright white of the cloth was harsh against Louis’ tan skin and he followed it with his eyes as Louis cleaned off his biceps and down his abs.

Harry gulped loudly as he noticed the small tuft of hair peeking out of Louis’ shorts and felt his own jeans tighten ever so slightly, “uh huh, yeah okay.”

The house they were going to wasn’t too far away and they parked a few blocks over. It was already incredibly crowded as they made their way through the living room into the kitchen. It seemed like everyone knew Louis and stopped to congratulate him.

Louis grabbed three beers from the fridge and handed them out. Harry wasn’t much of a drinker but he wasn’t about to turn it down.

“So?” Louis asked drinking his beer, and Harry tried not to watch his lips spread over the neck, or his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“What?” Harry asked because he could not hear Louis over the music. And his own thoughts 

“Are you going to congratulate me or what?” He said clinking their beers together.

“Oh yeah sorry! Great game!” Harry took a huge swig of his beer choking a little.

The three of them made their way to the back porch where it was a little less crowded and not as loud. They were just getting comfortable on some lawn chairs when someone approached them and when Harry saw who it was he almost shit himself.

There was only one person from middle school who still harassed Harry for being gay, and Harry has spent the past five years avoiding him like the plague. His name was Nick and Harry remembers how brutal he had been to him back in middle school and just prayed he didn’t recognize him. But Harry was never that lucky.

“Who invited the faggot?” Nick asked pointing to Harry, his voice echoing in his ears and hitting him like knives. Harry squeezed his eyes shut hoping this was just some bad dream. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Louis said pushing himself out of his chair.

“I said, who invited the fa-“

Before he could even finish the sentence, Harry watched as Louis sucker punched Nick, the beer he was holding flew out of his hand. Nick stumbles backwards clearly stunned and then lunges forward fists swinging in Louis’ direction. All it took was one more punch to his gut for Louis to drop Nick to his knees, doubling over.

Harry saw Liam jump up and pull Louis away and grab Harry as well, “come on let’s go.” Harry felt paralyzed in his seat looking at Nick then to Louis who was shaking out his hand, “let’s go Harry!” Liam shouts dragging him out of his chair.

They ran back up to the front of the house and down the sidewalk until they were a few houses away.

“I live right down here actually. Uhm I can just walk I’ll get my car from school later. Can you drop Harry off Louis?”

“Yeah, yeah no problem, sorry bout that rain check?”

 “No problem man, I’ll text ya tomorrow Harry okay?”

Harry just nods and hugs Liam watching his disappear down the road. He wasn’t necessarily mad at Liam for running off but knew how paranoid he got when shit like this happened, not that the two of them made a habit of getting into fights, but he knew how much shit Liam would have to deal with at home if his parents found out.

‘There’s a park right up here, wanna go?” Louis asks in a calming voice.

“Sure, yeah I mean, please.”

They walk in silence, Louis tightly held Harry’s side the whole way till they reach the dimly lit park taking a seat on a red picnic table.

“D’you know that kid?” Louis asks pulling Harry into his side by the hip.

“Yeah, known him for years.” Harry wasn’t going to tell him how Nick had made his life a living hell in middle school or how he cowardly hid from the kid every time he saw him in the hallways at school. He was trying hard not to cry but he felt like he had no control over his body and could feel himself shaking under Louis’ touch and rested his head on Louis’s shoulder for comfort.

“Fucking prick. Who the fuck raises their kids like that, fuck.” Louis slams his foot down on the table.

“Is your hand okay? Let me see.” Harry reaches over and grips Louis’ hand in his grazing his thumb over the swollen knuckles, Louis hissing at the contact.

“It’s fine. I’ll put ice on it when I get home. You okay Harry?” Louis asks putting his hand under the hem of Harry’s shirt and rubbing his lower back.

“Thank you Louis.” Is all he can manage to get out before the tears start streaming down his cheeks.

Louis turns to him wrapping his arms around Harry’s body and pulling him into his arms.

“Fuck don’t cry Harry, please, he’s a piece of shit stop please.” He begs rubbing Harry’s back harder. But that just causes Harry to cry harder into Louis’ neck his tears seeping into the other boy’s skin. 

“Harry no shhh,” Louis coos “look at me, hey stop.” Louis leans back and lifts Harry’s chin up sweeping his thumb over his damp cheek. He takes Harry’s glasses off and cleans them off on his own shirt.

“I never noticed how green your eyes are, even in this light they’re stunning,” Louis says to Harry placing his glasses back on a little crookedly. Harry can feel his chin quiver and curses at himself for not being able to control the onslaught of tears that continue to fall.

“Oh Harry shh please, you’re too beautiful to cry, please no more tears.” Louis says leaning in and lightly pecking Harry on the lips. 

Harry feels a jolt of electricity course through his body at the feeling of Louis’ lips on his, it’s like someone had awoken him for the first time in his life, like he finally became aware of the heart beating in his chest and the air rising in his lungs. But it’s over too quickly and Harry thinks he must have dreamt it. Louis leans his forehead against Harry’s smiling at him and Harry who already feels his body shutting down again, craving the life support that he so desperately needs leans in again to kiss Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on, let me get you home.” Louis says in an almost inaudible whisper. Harry bit his lip and nodded lifting himself off of the table.

They walked back to Louis’ car silently hands wrapped around the other’s middle swaying into each other’s bodies from the slight buzz they each felt. Harry punched in his address to Louis’ GPS and rested his head against the car window squeezing his eyes shut hoping it would stop his mind from racing. He felt Louis’ hand warm against his thigh not even aware how badly he was shaking it, his fingertips drumming on the fabric causing a small calmness to sweep through his body.

Harry must have dozed off because next thing he knew they were in his driveway and Louis was rubbing his cheek, “Harry, we’re here.” He peeled his eyes open smiling at the other boy and opened his door.

“Are you going to be okay? You still seem really upset.” Louis asked his brows furrowed as they stood in front of the door.

“Stay. I don’t want to be alone.” Harry pleaded his eyes already starting to water again. 

“What about your mom?” 

“She doesn’t care, I just…you can leave once I fall asleep, I’m asking too much I’m sorry.” Harry fished for his key in his front pocked defeated. 

“No, no Harry of course I’ll stay,” Louis hugged him hard, “I’ll take care of you I promise. Fuck I just really want you to stop crying.”

“M’sorry.” Harry says unlocking the door and stepping in.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, show me to the kitchen and I’ll make some tea okay?”

They tiptoe into the kitchen, Harry flips the light on and takes two cups out of the cabinet and grabs teabags out of the tin his mom stores them in.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get ready for bed Harry, I’ll bring up the tea when it’s ready.” He wasn’t asking so much as telling Harry, taking the cups from him and sets them down on the counter.

Harry sort of froze and just stared at Louis, not really believing he was actually in his house or making him tea. He feels so embarrassed to have been crying so much in front of him and yet feels slightly at ease around him as well. It doesn’t really help him when Louis glides himself in between Harry’s legs resting his hands on Harry’s hips and raises off his toes a little to kiss him. Harry flutters his eyes closed leaning to the right and kisses Louis back pulling the other boy ever so slightly into his body, his glasses lopsided against Louis’ cheek.

Louis’ lips were dry against his and still tasted of sweat and dirt from the game. Harry made the bold decision to let his hands wander up the inside of Louis’ shirt then down his back to where his fingertips fell right above his bum. 

“Can I at least get some ice for your hand?” Harry asked after he pulled his lips off Louis’.

“Yeah, yeah thanks.” Louis’ voice came out hoarse and low.

Harry let his body drift away from Louis to grab a baggie and filled it with ice, taking Louis’s hand in his and placing it over the cuts.

“Ah cold.” Louis laughs.

“Sorry. My room’s the first door up the stairs okay, I just need to sit down.” 

“Of course, go. I’ll be up in a few minutes and stop being sorry for everything.”

Harry makes his way up the stairs, glancing in his mom’s room then Gemma’s just to make sure they’re sleeping, then goes into his own. He sighs trying to expel the weird knots in his stomach and the utter hate for Nick. He moves the textbooks off his bed and curses under his breath remembering his car and schoolwork are still in the school’s parking lot. He feels like he’s been run over by a truck, whoever said ‘words will never hurt me’ has obviously never been called a faggot in front of his friends and peers. Shedding himself of his jeans and shirt, he pulls on a pair of joggers opting to stay shirtless, the material feeling like it was strangling him.

Louis walks in a minute later balancing two cups of tea and a bag of cookies dangle from his teeth. Harry rushes over to grab a cup before they spill muttering a quick “thanks” as he takes a sip. The heat of the tea fills every vein warming him up instantly. 

“Didn’t know how you took yours so I just put a splash of milk in hope that’s okay.” Louis says sitting on Harry’s bed.

“Perfect. Thank you Louis.” 

“Do you mind if I, erm, use your shower? I’m pretty fucking gross from the game, if not it’s okay.”

“No,  it’s fine sorry yeah uhm let me get you some different clothes too,” Harry puts his tea down and shuffles through his wardrobe for another pair of joggers and a black shirt, “this okay?”

“Yeah, s’fine.”

Harry started the shower for Louis because “the knobs are stubborn and you might scald yourself” and warns him that the flow tends to die down and get cold at the 10-minute mark. He set a towel and his clothes down for Louis and turned to walk out the door tripping over his own feet as Louis started to strip in front of him catching a small glance at his bum as he rushed out and shut the door behind him.

Slightly shaking, Harry went back into his room and gulped the rest of his tea down feeling it burn his throat. He sent a short text over to Liam to let him know he was okay and that Louis was over and of course he responds with some dirty emojis that took Harry a second to figure out before laughing to himself and deleting the text. He clicked the bedside lamp on and grabbed a random book from his shelf and crawls into bed.

 

“Anything good?”

Harry looks up from his book not even realizing Louis had been standing there, “oh no just flipping through pages not really reading,” he says putting the book back and taking in the scene in front of him.

Louis’ hair was shaggy and damp, his bangs stuck to his forehead and he wasn’t wearing the shirt Harry had given him which showed off his amazingly tanned body. Harry found himself counting his abs, his hands shaking from the want to trace the muscles with his fingertips. The joggers were hanging obscenely low on his hips and Harry could feel his mouth watering as he followed the deep cuts of Louis’ v-lines with his eyes. Harry knew Louis was fit but didn’t quite realize  _how_  fit he actually was until he was standing in front of him half naked and wet with that god damn happy trail taunting him to no end.

“What?” Louis says laughing, snapping Harry out of his stupor.

“Hm?” Harry says innocently.

“You’re staring.”

“No I’m not.” Harry says unconvincingly his red cheeks betraying him. He quickly covers his face with his duvet mumbling under the covers, “s’not my fault you’re fit.”

He could feel the bed shifting with Louis’ weight and his body above him and two hands grasping for his sides.

“What'd you say?” Louis asks in a fit of giggles tickling Harry’s sides through the blanket.

“I didn’t say anything, stop, stop!” Harry pleads laughing into his pillow trying to wriggle away from Louis turning onto his side. He pops his head out from under the covers just enough to see Louis towering over him as Louis dropped his body to sit on Harry’s hip.

Louis pulls the duvet down under Harry’s chin and sweeps a few curls out of his face taking his glasses off and setting them on one of the shelves of the headboard. 

“You read Thoreau for fun?” Harry could see Louis looking at the book he placed to the side earlier.

“Yeah I guess.” Harry replies suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Cute.” Louis says rolling off of Harry and sliding under the covers next to him, “turn the light off I’m beat.”

Harry hits the light and scoots over to give Louis more room, but feels Louis’ arm stiffen over his middle pulling him closer his chin resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“If I’m staying the night, you’re staying close to me.” Louis says assertively. It didn’t come out harsh to Harry’s ears, but rather protecting like if Louis was somehow to let go of Harry he’d disappear from him. 

Sometime a few hours later when it was just beginning to brighten, Harry had rolled over into a cold spot next to him. His heart sinking before his eyes could see what he felt, the empty spot next to him. He frantically searched for his glasses, the palm of his hand banging around the shelf. 

“Harry! Harry are you okay what’s wrong?”

Harry froze. He turned the lamp on finding his glasses and looked in the direction of the voice.

“You’re still here?” Harry didn’t mean for it to come out like a question but he was taken aback by Louis’ presence. 

He watched Louis walk over to him, cup in hand sitting next to him, “of course I’m still here, I said I wouldn’t leave. Sorry I got thirsty and heated up my tea, only been a minute.”

Harry would have believed him if it wasn’t for the fact that his side of the bed said otherwise, leading Harry to believe he’d been up a lot longer than he hinted.

“You okay?” Harry asks watching Louis sip his tea with a solemn look on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah m’fine,” He took another sip, “Okay no, not really.”

“Tell me?”

Louis stood up setting the cup down behind him on Harry’s desk sitting in the chair, Harry felt like he was a million miles from Louis.

“I’m just still really upset over what happened earlier,” he ran his hand through his hair shaking it out, “I’m in the dark on this whole thing ya know, like who was that kid I hit Harry?”

Harry knew it was coming, knew it was only a matter of time before he had to explain who Nick was and why he said what he said. His throat started to itch and he could feel his hands sweating. He sat up against his headboard sighing before he began.

“His name’s Nick. I’ve known him my whole life; we’ve gone to school together since we were kids and were friends just as long, until the 7th grade. We were inseparable before that.”

“What happened?” Either Louis could sense Harry’s nervousness or he felt too far away from Harry (who hoped the latter) Louis got up and crawled back on the bed sitting next to him, leaning back to look at Harry as he spoke.

“That was the year I um, that I came out.” Harry says not making eye contact with Louis, but rather looking in his lap at his shaking hands. “I guess he didn’t really like that idea, and tormented me the rest of the year and I’ve been avoiding him since.”

Harry saw Louis’ hand come into view on his lap taking one of his shaking hands into his squeezing it, “why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Harry still couldn’t bring himself to look at Louis who he could feel staring at him, “just didn’t. I started avoiding him that was the first time I’ve really seen him since 7th grade. It’s been fucking five years you’d think he would be over it." 

“Harry.” Louis’ voice was sympathetic and soft he interweaved their fingers squeezing tight and Harry finally looked at Louis and saw the wetness in his eyes.

“Am I going to have to tell you to stop crying now?” Harry says with a smile leaning his body into Louis’. 

Louis laughed into his shoulder his breath hot against Harry’s skin. “No, fuck it who cares what that asshole thinks. I think I shut him up.”  

“Thanks again Louis. I owe ya one.” Harry was serious; he really owed Louis so much for standing up for him while he was too busy quivering in the corner. He hated how weak he was, he wishes he could be a hero like one of the characters in his books.

“No, you don’t,” Louis says biting Harry’s shoulder then kissing the spot, “that’s what friends are for. I don’t know about you but I’m going back to sleep the sun is going to come up soon.” He untangled his hand from Harry’s and ducked under the covers.

Harry sighed clicking the light again and goes back to sleep.

 

The next time Harry woke up his bed was empty and Louis wasn’t anywhere in sight. There was a note on his book.

_Harry,_

_Sorry to run. Got a last minute call for practice today. Didn’t want to wake you._

_Lou_

_P.S. Your mom’s really nice_

_P.P.S. Page 37. Everything I wanted to say last night._

“Shit.” Harry’s heart was racing; Louis had met his mom while leaving his room at the crack of dawn. This was going to be an interesting conversation. He opened his book to where Louis had stuck out a piece of paper with an arrow, reading the text:

_“Could a greater miracle take place than for us to look through each other's eyes for an instant?”_

Harry shut his book placing it back on the shelf. Louis knew Thoreau no—Louis understood Thoreau. Harry was on cloud nine.  His mind begins racing again, thinking back on their conversation, was it not sympathy Harry heard with Louis, but empathy as this single sentence suggests…

Harry got out of bed pulling a shirt on and made his way down to the kitchen anticipating his mom to be waiting.

“Good morning darling.” He heard as he trotted down the stairs.

“Morning mom.” He says quickly pecking her on the cheek and reaching into the fridge saying a mantra of “don’t ask don’t ask don’t ask” in his head.

“So Louis’ a nice boy,” she sing says.

_Fuck._

“Mom it’s not—“ 

“Stop freaking out Harry, it’s okay. He explained why he was here.”

Harry tenses up again now cursing Louis in his head for telling his mom not only that they were at a party but, that he had encountered Nick.

“I’m sorry mom it won’t happen again.“

“Harry you know your friends are always welcome to stay over and study, I’m just glad you got out of the house and went to that game. It was very nice of Louis to drive you home we can go pick up your car after I drop Gemma off at practice.”

“Okay thanks.” Harry says relieved.

After he’d gotten his car and possibly checked the pitch to see if the team was still practicing, Harry focused all his attention on his homework in hopes it would distract him from the constant louislouislouislouis on repeat in his mind.

He was halfway through his last calculus question when his phone buzzed.

_Sorry again about leaving. How are you?_

The simplest of texts made Harry’s heart flutter.

_Bout to claw my eyes out of I have to do one more equation. How was practice?_

_Tiring but it felt good. Your mom talk to you or anything?_

It may have been Niall rubbing off on him, but Harry couldn’t resist fucking with Louis.

_Yeah. I was wrong, she’s really mad, thought we were uh…yeah you know._

_Shit! Oh my god no she seemed fine this morning oh my god I’m so embarrassed!!!!_

_Ha I’m just kidding. She’s fine, she really likes you._

_I hate you._

_No you don’t!_

_I was about ready to like come over and explain myself!_

_Dammit I should have let you._

_Why? That’d be horrible!_

_Cause I’d get to see you again._

Harry hit send faster than his brain could process what he had typed and threw his phone on his bed in hopes that it would stop Louis’ response from reaching him. But no more than 10 seconds later did his phone buzz twice.

Harry groaned, he had to check it sooner or later. He put his pencil down and reached for his phone.

_I’d like that._

_The part about seeing you again, not begging your mom for forgiveness._  

There was no way Niall or Liam would ever let Harry live down the squeal that came out of his mouth had they been present at this very moment. All hopes for doing anything but reading that text 100 times were gone. He didn’t want to over think, Louis had called him his friend last night, but he had also kissed him and although Harry doesn’t have many friends he sure didn’t kiss any of them. He would proceed with caution, but right now he was jumping on his bed like a little kid; almost too happy to respond.

_Do you have practice tomorrow after you pick your sister up?_

_I can skip. What were you thinking?_

_I wanted to take you to my favorite spot._

_Is it a secret?_

_Yes._

_Does this mean I’m getting blindfolded so I don’t blab?_

_Maybe._

_Kinky : P_

_Hah_

Harry was up 20 minutes early Monday morning too excited to stay in bed. Since he wasn’t coming home directly after school to get ready for his outing with Louis, (he swore he wouldn’t call it a date) he wanted to try a little harder with his outfit this time. He opted for his dressy jeans, they were a little tighter than what he normally wore and made his legs look longer than usual, when he tried them on at Topman Liam had said, “they go on for days” and made Harry buy them. He paired it with his favorite Yellow Burberry polo also known as his biggest splurge in the history of splurges.  

Harry’s day has been great so far Louis had sat behind him in literature constantly reaching across him and stealing his notes or playing with some of the curls at the nape of his neck, making Harry shiver on more than one occasion. The teacher was in the middle of going over the assignment they turned in when Harry felt Louis lips graze his left ear. 

“Where are you taking me?”

Harry whipped around quickly, playfully scowling at Louis whispering back, “I’m trying to learn Louis, and I’m not telling.”

Harry felt a taunt pull at some of his hair, “you will eventually.” And he could feel Louis’ smirk.

Harry was one of those people who not only couldn’t get away from things, but noticed they seemed to multiply the more he concentrated on them. Like when ‘Call Me Maybe’ first came out Harry loved it and then he didn’t like it and after that he kept hearing it everywhere he went and the more times he said he hated the song the more times he heard it. Apparently people are not immune to this because now after Friday night, Harry was seeing Nick everywhere at school. Thankfully Nick hadn’t seen him every time or there was a teacher around and he just glared at Harry instead, but as with most things, his luck was running out.

Harry and Louis were on their way to meet Liam and Niall for lunch when it happened. Had he not appeared out of nowhere Harry would have taken a different route to the bleachers, or had they waited a mere 10 seconds, it may have never happened. But of course just as they were turning the corner to walk outside, Harry’s shoulder had met his.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going faggot,” Nick hisses at him.

Harry took a deep breath in and bit his lip balling a fist, he felt Louis touch his arm and whisper his name.

“Fuck you Nick seriously,” Louis said.

“Oh, so is the captain of the soccer team your bodyguard now you fucking pussy. Scared to walk around alone? You fucking queers are so girly, my fucking sister could kick your ass Harry.”

Harry felt like he was going to vomit, his head was spinning and his heart was racing he wanted nothing more than to punch Nick in the face right then and there but he wasn’t worth his academic career.

“Nick just leave me the fuck alone please. Come on Louis.” Harry started walked again, but not before Nick childishly knocked his books out from his hands and kicked them away from Harry as he tried picking them up. Nick apparently wasn’t amused anymore and walked off leaving Harry and Louis in the hallway picking up his stuff.

“God he is such a fucking douchebag I hate him.” Harry yells standing back up and storming out the door. 

“Harry stop please. Come on don’t let him get to you.”

“Easy for you to say Louis, everyone fucking worships the ground you walk on.” It didn’t mean to come out so harsh and Harry immediately saw the effect it had on Louis who’s shoulders hunched and gaze dropped to the ground. “Lou I’m sorry, fuck I’m sorry.” The tears were welling up making his vision unclear.

“Harry, no it’s fine. Come on let’s go find the guys,” Louis says comforting Harry once again, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. “We’ll make up for it tonight okay?”

“Yeah, okay shit sorry I’m such a girl.” Harry laughs as they walk up the bleachers.

They were pretty quiet at lunch, Louis now practiced with some of the team before school so he could eat with Harry. Despite Harry’s pleas, Louis let Niall and Liam know what happened and both were about ready to go find Nick and kill him, but decided graduating was probably more important. 

Last period dragged on forever and Harry was more than ready to get out of the school when the bell rang. Him and Liam drove silently over to the middle school, Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Liam sent him worried looks. But his mood improved when he saw Lottie.

“Hey Harry!”

“Hey Lott!” Harry said giving her a big hug—Louis’ mum had to write a note to Lottie’s teacher approving the interaction, apparently some of the other tutors found the behavior odd.—“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever Lottie how has school been?”

“Dumb. But Gemma sits at lunch with me so that’s the only fun part of the day. We made matching bracelets so now the one you gave me has a friend!” Lottie said holding her wrist up to display a pink and yellow bracelet.

“I love it Lottie, great colors! Ready to get to work?”

“Yeah.” Lottie groaned.

Harry grabs her work book and flipped to the next set of words, “wow these are some difficult ones, you’re going to have to study extra hard.”

“Oh no. I’m doomed!”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the exasperated face she had made, it looked just like one Louis had made the first day they studied together. 

“You’ll be fine I promise! You’re in luck too because another one of my favorite words is on this list!”

“Which one?”

“Vulnerable.” 

“Oh! I know that one!” Lottie exclaimed.

You do? What’s it mean then?”

“Uhm. Okay I don’t actually  _know_  what it means but I overheard Louis talking to mom about you and he used that word.”

Harry’s heart stopped and he must have looked like a deer in headlights because Lottie looked at him like he had six heads. “Oh. What did he say?” He asked trying to regain his composure.

“I don’t know. He just said he feels it around you. He said other stuff but kicked me out of the room. So what’s it mean?” 

“You’ll have to look it up! Here do the multiple choice for me I’m going to go buy a drink okay?”

“Okay.” Lottie took the book from Harry, who let the teacher know he’d be right back.

Harry walks out the library door and around the corner using the brick as support and slid down the side of the building. He was shaking uncontrollably and couldn’t stop tapping his feet up and down on the pavement.

“Fuck.” He put his head in between his knees, squeezing his eyes shut like he always did and let out his breath.

He had no idea what Lottie had meant, why would Louis, football star, Mr. Popular, all around perfect Louis Tomlinson feel vulnerable around him? He’s strong and confident, he’s initiated every conversation they’ve ever had. Lottie must had misheard Louis, Harry decided that had to be it. Clearly she heard him say Harry had felt vulnerable around him, which was true, Harry had never felt so exposed in his entire life.

He made his way back in to see Lottie doodling in the side of her book, “where’s your drink?”

“Oh, machine ate my money, go figure.”

“Okay well, I’m done can you look over the answers?" 

“Of course.” After Harry checked her answers they spent the remainder of the time making up sentences and Harry helped her with her geography homework as well.

Louis showed up 10 minutes early to get Lottie, Harry had hoped it was because he wanted more time with him. 

“She give you a hard time today?”

“No never she was great.”

“Good, alright pack up Lottie, lemme get you home.” Louis says throwing her backpack over his shoulder then turning to Harry, “I’ll be right back then we can go?”

“Yeah, I gotta drop Liam back off at the school to get his car so meet me there.”

“Alright see you in a few. Let’s go monster.”

“Bye Harry!” 

“Bye Lottie.”

Harry and Liam made their way back over to the school and this time he forced Harry to talk.

 “So…" 

“So?”

“You and Louis seem to be getting close, what’s going on?” he asks toying with his air vent.

“Nothing, we’re just hanging out." 

“He slept over the other night didn’t he? What happened? You never tell me shit anymore Harry,”

“Li, I’m sorry, I’m just I don’t know I don’t know what’s going on. I really like him okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Yeah it is. And from what I can tell he really likes you. What happened that night?”

 Harry and Liam sat in Harry’s car until Harry was done telling Liam everything that had happened and even the more recent event with Lottie.

“I just don’t wanna like ruin the friendship ya know, like he hasn’t been acting differently so it could have just been a fluke or he was trying to make me feel better.” Harry says scrubbing his hands down his face.

“I don’t think so Harry. You guys need to like put your emotions on the table tell him how you feel about him, you said you’re hanging out today right?” 

“Yeah I’m taking him out, like it’s not a date we’re just hanging out.”

“Well, pay closer attention to his actions and your own, start hinting more that you like him. Let me know what happens okay? I feel like we’re drifting Harry I don’t like it.”

“I’m sorry Liam, I am, just all this shit with Nick, fuck. You remember how he was back then, he’s even worse now. I’m sorry, just, shit thanks Li really.” Harry says leaning across the car to hug Liam.

“I know Harry, I know, kid is a prick. I’m just glad Louis’ been there for you. I don’t want Nick getting you alone somewhere. Alright, well I gotta go, call me later.” 

“I promise, bye Liam.” Harry hugs him one last time before he got out and left and Louis drove up next to him a few minutes later.

Harry got out of his car to greet him and noticed Louis had changed from earlier. He was now wearing black trousers rolled at the ankles a tight white shirt and a dark denim jacket. Harry wanted it all off Louis’ body but shook his head at the thought immediately.

“Sorry I’m late,” Louis says jumping into Harry’s arms hugging him tightly, “had to wait for my mom to get home I couldn’t leave Lottie alone.” 

“Not a problem, you look nice by the way. Ready to go?” Harry took in Louis’ scent as he hugged him back. He somehow always smelled like grass but this time there was the slightest hint of cologne, Polo Blue if Harry’s nose was correct.

“Yes and thank you, wasn’t quite sure what to wear since you didn’t tell me where we were going.”

“I’m still not telling!” Harry jokes getting in the car. He made a mental note to remember what Liam had said about playing closer attention to Louis’ actions throughout the evening, but so far he’d been acting the same. Harry already felt defeated hoping he would have gotten even the slightest peck of a kiss.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay open!” Harry exclaimed taking his hands off Louis’s eyes.

“Harry uh…this is the library.” Louis says unenthusiastically staring up at the building.

Harry huffs and drops his shoulders, “oooh come on!” He said dragging Louis inside.

Okay yes Harry  _had_  brought Louis to the library but it wasn’t just any library, it was Harry’s favorite place in the entire world and one of the most beautiful buildings in all of D.C. Harry was fairly certain Louis had only stepped foot into the building once, when they had to research authors for literature start of term. He may or may not have purposefully walked over to the American Literature section where Louis was reading a book about Robert Frost; not that Harry remembers that of course not.

“Harry I can’t get in though.”

“My membership covers a guest, no worries.” 

“Of course it does, why didn’t I know that.” Harry watched Louis roll his eyes. 

“Shut up!” Harry said slapping Louis across the arm then showing Louis where to sign in.

“Did you know they have over a million books here, a million Louis, one. Million.” Harry said wide-eyed looking at the vast expansion of shelves. He felt like a kid on Christmas every time he walked into the building.

“No I did not know that Harry. I’ve been here once I think, maybe twice. So the library is your favorite place huh? So where do we begin?”

“This way!” and once again Harry was dragging Louis this time up a massive staircase to the second floor.

“Close your eyes again.” Harry waits for Louis to do it, “now point.” He watches Louis’ arm dance around until it points to the left.

“Alright off we go.” Harry says grabbing Louis’ arm and walking over to the bookcase. “Now choose one.” 

“Erm okay how about,” Harry watches Louis’ fingertips glide over the spine of the books feeling his own shiver. “This one.” He pulls the book out, “ _Jeremy Fink and The Meaning of Life_. Isn’t this a kid’s book?” Louis asks handing Harry the book.

“Yes and now we read a page!” Harry said sliding down the shelf and sitting on the wood floor. “Leave it to you to pick a new book out of the hundreds of thousands here.”

“I can choose another?” Louis asks sitting next to him. 

“Nope can’t it doesn’t work like that.” 

“What?” 

“This, this is all arbitrary. Can’t go choosing a different book.”

Harry knows this book inside and out, he’s read it Gemma countless times and brought her to the theater to see the movie. It wouldn’t be fair if he opened the book to a page because the surprise would be lost once he felt how thick the pages were in his left hand, he’d know exactly what part it was at; so he hands the book back to Louis and tells him to open to a random page.

“Okay…” Louis said clearing his throat and read the passage, “ _I made sure to pay attention to everything I was doing. To be fully in the moment. Because that's all life is, really, a string of moments that you knot together and carry with you. Hopefully most of those moments are wonderful, but of course they won't all be. The trick is to recognize an important one when it happens. Even if you share the moment with someone else, it is still yours. Your string is different from anyone else's. It is something no one can ever take away from you. It will protect you and guide you, because it is you. What you hold here, in your hand, in this box, this is my string_.” 

Harry watches Louis close the book then look over at him, “did you plan this or something,” he says laughing, “you totally planned this there’s no other explanation!”

“No I didn’t I swear! That’s the beauty of this game. Okay new book come on.” Harry jumps to his feet but feels Louis pull him back down just as quickly and their lips are together even faster.

Harry can feel Louis smiling into the kiss, his own lips sliding across Louis’ teeth his grin was so wide. It’s yet another electrical show going off in Harry’s body he’s tingling head to toes and he can’t help but mutter Louis’ name. It last only a few more seconds until Louis delicately pulls away.

“New rule.” Louis says smiling and getting to his feet.

“What is?” 

“For your game, you have to do something relating to whatever you read, way more fun Harold. Ah living in the moment.” Louis laughs putting his hand out to help Harry up.

The next few books ranged from Greek mythology (Louis using a chair as a shield insisting Harry was not pretty enough to be the hero and had to be the Cyclops) to a book on the African Savannah (Harry of course taking the role of a lion and Louis a poacher “you were supposed to be the zoologist not someone trying to kill me!”) and a book on ballroom dancing where Louis pushed a table to the side bowing while extending his hand to Harry so they could dance in the middle of the room, while Harry attempted to read the foot movements from the book.

They made their way up all six floors until they settled into a small corner behind the geology section. Louis scooted back against the wall pulling Harry’s back into his chest with their last book taken from the American Literature section draped on Harry’s lap, Louis pushes his chin over Harry’s shoulder so he could read. 

“This is going to be my senior quote.” Harry said pointing at the poem.

“Isn’t it a little long to be a quote?”

“I spose. But it’s one of my favorites,  _they must have ended somewhere. Yesterday's Tribune is gone along with youth_  it’s all about growing up and losing your youth, perfect for senior year.” He can feel Louis’ laugh through his core.

“Such a pessimist Harry.”

“No, no you got it all wrong. It’s about intrapersonal growth. Yeah it’s about lost youth, but that’s inevitable ya know.” 

“Yeah. Well I like…”Louis flips through a few pages before slamming his forefinger on the page, “this one.”

“Really? Whitman huh? Have you even read this poem before Louis?” 

“ _There we two, content, happy in being together, speaking little, perhaps not a word_.” Louis recites eyes closed Harry watching him intently, “it’s one of  _my_  favorites and a little more upbeat youth driven poem than yours might I add.”

“I’m actually speechless. I had no idea you read.”

That causes Louis to flail his arms and let out the loudest huff ringing in Harry’s ear, “I read! I’m not illiterate or something, I’ve got beauty and brains.”

“You know what I mean!” Harry protested grabbing his hands again to put across his middle while nuzzling his face into Louis’ chin the slight stubble harsh against his smooth skin, “I didn’t think you knew like poetry and real authors and stuff.”

“Was the Thoreau nod not convincing enough?” Louis fires back. 

“Thought it was a lucky guess.” 

“Never. I mean I only know a couple things, and it was kinda lucky that you had that book on your shelf, he’s one of the few authors I know. And I own this book on your lap but I’m not like you or anything, engrossed in literature. Why is that?”

“Why do I like books?”

“Yeah. Real world too boring?”

Harry closed the book on his lap putting it next to him; sitting up more pushing back against Louis resting his head in Louis’ neck. He felt Louis squeeze his arms around his middle and then look down at him.

“That’s precisely it.” Harry confirms looking up, “I know I’m going to sound dumb, make fun of me whatever, but like I don’t know books are magical. They can take you to a different world, one night I’ll be in a fantasy world like Narnia or somewhere and then the next day in 18th century London. It’s a time machine in my own room, there’s never a battle un-won or a princess who hasn’t been saved yet. It gets me out of the present, away from whatever shit is going on in my life and takes me somewhere else, usually somewhere with a happy ending or where there’s a brave protagonist fighting for something whether it be for safety or freedom or love or anything. There’s always a new message to learn within the pages, and I love coming to the library to read because not only do the books have the story on the pages but there’s so much to tell on it’s own. Who may have read it before me, how long it’s been on the shelf. I tend to go for the dustier ones, the forgotten novels of authors no one has heard of, stories too abstract or difficult to read. I wonder sometimes about the people who read them prior, why some left bookmarks halfway through, had the story been too boring? Did life get in the way of finishing? I’ll never know but it’s nice to think about. I don’t know I just really love to read and I’ve only read about a thousand or so here and have a long ways to go till I get that million. So yeah I guess that answers your question Lou," Harry says in what has to be the quickest he's ever spoken.

Harry feels Louis’ lips press firmly against his temple and he flutters his eyes closes feeling his entire body warm up at the contact.

“I’d really like to show you how amazing real life can be Harry.” 

“You’re such a fucking sap,” Harry says busting out into a cackle.

“Hey! I was trying to make a moment you little shit!” Louis shrieks digging his fingers into Harry’s core and tickling him, Harry unable to escape Louis’ hold so he just opts for frantically kicking his feet and trying to pry Louis’ hands off him. 

He can feel the tears pooling in his eyes from laughing so hard and it’s a mixture of the tickling, but also just his utter happiness at the current moment. “Stop, stop why must you always tickle me!” Harry says in between laughs.

“Cause I can,” Louis says halting his movements. “So are you taking me out to dinner on this date or do I have to fend for myself?” Louis asks grabbing Harry’s stomach.

“S’not a date and sure let’s go get food.” Harry’s relieved his whole face isn’t in view of Louis or else he would have seen his cheeks heat up at the mere mention of the word date. Was he really that transparent that Louis could sense he wanted this to be more than just a casual outing?

“Well good then because this would be the worst date ever! Who has their first date at a library anyway?” Louis teases pushing himself away from Harry and standing up.

Louis brings Harry to this little hole in the wall café a few blocks from the library. Harry didn’t mind when Louis ushered him to grab a table while he got the food claiming Harry took way too long to make a decision. 

“This is the best sandwich you’re every going to eat,” Louis proclaims putting a tray in front of Harry, “the bread is imported from Italy and I have no idea what the sauce is made out of but it’s fucking amazing, now eat.” 

Louis was right, it was the best thing Harry has ever tasted and his extensive knowledge of cookbooks helped him determine what the sauce was but Louis shushed him before he could ruin it because “not knowing makes it tastes better” apparently.

It was getting late out, well for a school night and Harry knew they’d have to part ways soon, he could feel his phone vibrating from what could only be texts and calls from his mom and it made him realize neither of them had looked at their phones all night. 

“Can I ask you a question Louis?” Harry asks staring out the window next to them. 

“Shoot.”

“I don’t want you to take it the wrong way or anything. Why is it that you decided to eat with me, Liam and Niall, like I mean you’re  _you_  don’t you have other things to do and wouldn’t you rather want to sit with your friends?” He glances at Louis, who has his head tilted to the right, mouth slightly agape, just staring at Harry. 

“I’m  _me?_  What’s that supposed to mean?  Louis purses his lips, “I don’t know who or what you think I am but it’s not as grand as you imagine Harry. I envy the friendship you have with Niall and Liam; you’re so close. I mean whatever okay I’m ‘popular’ but that doesn’t mean I have organic, real relationships with people it just means people know who I am. There’s not one person in my phone I could just dial up if I needed something; besides maybe, you.” Louis lets out a breath then rubs his hands over his eyes.

“I have a lot of acquaintances Harry, I don’t really hang out with anyone outside the pitch unless it’s for a party. That’s why I always practiced through lunch, it’s what I’ve been doing for two years because if I sat and ate lunch with people we’d have nothing to talk about besides soccer and that gets old really quickly. I had a few close friends back home, but we kinda lost contact after I moved. I couldn’t tell you why or how I was accepted so quickly in my two years at your school I have no idea, I guess being elected captain has helped and I’m obviously ridiculously good-looking so I’m sure that was a key factor,” Louis laughs, “but I don’t see this whole popular unpopular dichotomy, if I want to be your friend and talk to you I will, I don’t give a fuck who you are. It’s bullshit that people, hell that  _you_  should question my friendship or something because of who I supposedly am. You three are my friends and I’ve never gotten along with a group of people as easily as I have with you.” 

Harry wasn’t quite sure of the response he was going to get, but it definitely wasn’t that. He always saw Louis as this larger than life being, he was always laughing and talking with so many people, he’d never see Louis alone somewhere, always the center of attention no matter what. So to hear this confession from Louis was wild. And he realizes Louis really doesn’t care who’s who in high school because he remembers seeing him talking to people from all different cliques and groups and that is what made him popular, not because he’s some super star athlete who gets all the girls but because he accepts everyone he goes to school with. He doesn’t see the paint smears on the smock of an art student or the piercings and tattoos of the punks kids, he just sees people. But something was still bothering him.

“Why’d it take you so long to talk to me then?” Harry asks shyly.

“You’re intimidating.” Louis replies bluntly.

Harry nearly chokes on his soda as the words hit his ears. “Wh-what? Me intimidating? Are you on drugs?” 

“Oh my gosh Harry, you are!” Louis throws his hands up, “you are the smartest kid in the whole school. There was no way I was making an ass of myself in front of you just to have you think I’m some brainless jock. Plus, you seemed like you never had time to talk. I’ve made many attempts, you’re quite literally the only person I have never talked to in the school because your nose was always in a god damn book.”

“You have never made an attempt!” Harry retorts. 

“Last year, when I first got here, we had bio together you sat diagonal to me and I asked you where the math building was in hopes you’d show me instead of tell me, but you didn’t even look up at me and rambled off directions and went back to writing notes.”

“Oh. I didn’t even realize that was you,” Harry says apologetically. He could feel his legs and hands starting to shake and tried to distract himself by tapping on the table.

“It’s whatever. I mean I’m just glad we’re talking now. I literally always wondered about you. I thought you hated me or something. When I saw that you were Lottie’s tutor I was relieved, I knew if there was anyone who could help her it was you, and then I’d actually have a reason to talk to you.”

“She’s a great kid. I’m sorry I’m such an ass forgive me?”

“Of course.” Louis says leaning over their table and pecking Harry on the forehead. 

“Do you want to come over? I know it’s late and a school night but I kind of wanna talk more, make up for the last two years.” Harry asks.

“Yeah that would be great it’s only 8:30,” Louis says looking at his phone, “I’ll do my homework in class like usual.”

“Alright, let’s go then.”

Louis and Harry make their way back to Harry’s car and drive to the school so Louis can follow Harry to his house. Gemma and Harry’s mom are on the couch watching a movie when they walk in and Harry properly introduces Louis to them before they go up to his room.

Louis kicks his shoes off then plops down in the middle of Harry’s bed, “your bed is so fucking comfy what the hell,” Harry watches him pat the spot next to him. "come here."

Harry sometimes still needs to stop and shake his head to make sure he’s not seeing things. The past couple of weeks have gone by so quickly and it continues to amaze Harry that Louis is real, and here and his friend and dare he say likes him. Harry obliges, toeing his shoes and socks off and filling the spot next to Louis, who’s body is radiating heat as he slides his chest into Louis’ side, draping his right leg in between Louis’. He feels Louis right hand instantaneously grab onto a chunk of hair twiddling curls in his fingers and Harry can feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as he places his hand on Louis’ chest.

“I could literally stay like this forever Harry,” Louis murmurs into Harry's skin. 

“Yeah, me too.” Harry replies looking up at Louis and the sparkle in his eyes.

“I really like you in glasses. You look adorable in them, really.” 

“Thanks,” Harry replies burying his face in Louis’ chest at the compliment.

“You do that a lot. Hide your face when I compliment you, or laugh when you’re unsure of something.”

“No I don’t.” Harry says laughing.

“You just did it!”

“Sorry I don’t mean to!” 

“Ugh you kill me Styles!” Louis says bringing his left arm over his body to grab onto Harry pulling him on top of him more making an mmmmph noise as he does. Their chests meet and legs tangle and they’re face to face and Harry is most certainly holding his breath. 

He bites his lip his eyes darting up and down Louis’ face from his eyes to his lips then back up to his eyes smiling a little at him leaning forward to kiss Louis. Without moving his lips from Louis’, Harry moves himself over him sitting astride his legs to get a better angle and Louis digs his hand in Harry’s hair pushing him forward.

It’s not just a kiss; it’s every word, every conversation, and every glance and thought unsaid for the past two years. Harry ignores his rapid heartbeat and pushes his tongue past Louis’ lips and it’s everything Harry had hoped for.

Harry has only made out with a handful of people before and did not consider himself an expert on the matter, but each whine and murmur that came from Louis’ throat told him he was doing just fine. He felt Louis’ hands trace up his back feeling the clamminess of Louis’ hands against his skin as they made their way down his chest to rest on each hip. Harry kept himself suspended over Louis’ body because of what may have been going on in his pants and if he dropped his body to meet Louis’, he’s sure he’d be greeted with the same and he was just not ready quite yet to feel Louis. 

“Harry...Harry,” Louis mutters into his mouth digging his thumbs into Harry’s hips. Apparently whatever movement he had just done with his tongue was working, but it had also made Louis drop his left hand down from his hip to the front of Harry's jeans, with his hand firm around Harry’s hard on. Harry instantly retracts himself from Louis’ grasp.

“Sorry, I can stop, I didn’t mean—“

“No, no,” Harry says breathless, “just kiss me k?” 

“Yeah, fuck okay.”

It must have been another 15 minutes until Harry finally pulls away from Louis’ mouth his lips raw and red and breathing heavy as he rolled over on his back.

“So erm…does this mean you’re gay?” Harry asks with a slight chuckle to his voice.

“Naw man, totally straight.” Louis replies.

“You’re such a fucking liar shut up!” Harry says rolling back over to face Louis who’s looking back at him amused with a giant grin on his face.

“I’m not quite sure H, might need to kiss you again.” Louis says pulling Harry into him again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday night and between studying for three exams, writing two papers and miscellaneous homework, Harry hadn’t seen Louis except for brief moments in class. He spent lunch at the library and even had to cancel that week’s tutoring and there was no way he was going to make it to the soccer game. He felt terrible, but his grades were the most important thing in his life at the moment and he hoped Louis and everyone else understood.

He was in the middle of what had to be the hardest chemistry problem of his life when his door creaked open. 

“Care for a break?”

Harry spins around in his chair to see Louis standing in the doorway with a tote bag slung on his arm.

“I’d love to I just—I really need to finish this.” Harry says squeezing the bridge of his nose. He watched Louis set the bag down and walk over to him slotting himself between Harry’s knees.

“Please?” Louis begged taking Harry’s glasses off setting them on the desk and ruffling Harry’s hair, “you need it. I brought snacks...and wine, did I mention I  brought wine?”

Louis had Harry’s face cupped in his hands and he couldn’t help but giggle at Louis’ pleas and how could he ever say no to that face. “Put the puppy dog eyes away Tomlinson, you had me at wine.”

“Score!” Louis yells backing away to grab the bag; Harry tugged on his shirt before he went too far. 

“I don’t get a hello kiss?” Harry asks with a crooked smile.

“As long as I get a congratulatory kiss back?”

“You guys won!”

“Mhmmm” Louis hummed into Harry’s mouth, “thirsty?”

“Parched.” 

Much to Harry’s disappointment, Louis breaks free of his grasp and empties out the bag while babbling off highlights from the game. 

“So how long do I have with you until I get kicked out so you can study?” Louis asks handing Harry a cup.

“You brought your own cups….and I dunno I guess it depends on how drunk you get me.”

“I always come prepared Harold. Do you want the bottle instead?”

Harry bites his bottom lip, shyly darting his eyes left and right and gives a small shrug. 

“Whatever am I going to do with you? Here trade,” Louis takes the cup from Harry replacing it with the bottle, “I expect you to drink all of that or I’ll be very disappointed,” He finishes, taking his usual spot in the middle of Harry’s bed.

“I’ll share.” Harry says putting his glasses back on and walking over to sit next to Louis.

“Nope it’s all yours, I brought two bottles and my flask,  _always_  prepared.” Harry watches Louis drain the cup of its wine in a single swig, his eyes following the movement of his Adam’s apple. 

“Fuck.” 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Harry says not realizing he said anything out loud quickly bringing the bottle to his mouth.

It only takes a few more giant gulps of wine for Harry to start feeling buzzed, his cheeks warm up and teeth stain quickly, and he’s pretty sure Louis could drink him under the table and still be sober, so he hopes he’s not making too much of an ass of himself. He quite frankly doesn’t care because he’s watching Louis take his shirt off and absentmindedly starts running his fingers through Harry’s hair and it really couldn’t get much better.

“Ya know,” Harry almost feels himself purr the words, “you don’t always need alcohol to distract me Louis.”

“I know, just thought it’d help you calm down a little, relieve some stress.” Harry can hear the seriousness in his tone and it makes him bust out into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh my gosh Harry what now?”

Harry keeps laughing as he crawls on top of Louis sitting on his thighs, pressing his palms flat on his chest, each muscle accentuate by Louis perching himself on his elbows, “I just mean, all you have to do is take your shirt off and you totally have my attention.” 

“Oh yeah?” Louis grins, “good thing my shorts are still on then.”

“Well,” Harry says sliding his hands down Louis’ stomach reveling in the moment he’s so desperately been craving, flicking his thumbs underneath the waistband, “that can be changed.”

He watches Louis shut his eyes gulping loudly and dare Harry say he seems flustered.

“Such a fucking tease Harry, fuck.” Louis’ voice comes out thick and raspy as he slams his head against Harry's pillows with a huff.

Harry scoots himself up on Louis’ legs, dipping his hands around the back of Louis’ joggers tugging them down while he ghosts his lips over Louis’ mouth. He feels Louis raise himself off the bed again, the muscles in his arms contracting from lifting both their body weights and Harry pulls the shorts down until the band is stretched around his thighs.

Harry finally lets their lips meet as he reaches for Louis, feeling Louis’ arms spasm as skin meets skin and Harry can’t help but take a peek down to see his hand wrapped around Louis’ cock.

Louis bites Harry’s lip hard and mutters his name from the back of his throat as Harry starts working up a rhythm. 

Their kissing is slopping and noisy and wet, but Harry enjoys the roughness of it, his glasses pressed hard to Louis’ cheek, smudged with sweat. He traces his thumb up Louis’ cock rubbing the head and pressing his palm firm against the length of it gently squeezing with each groan Louis makes.

“Harry ohmygod fuck,” Louis moans tossing his head back giving Harry the chance to finally kiss his throat and suck at the dip of his collarbones. 

“it’s. Not. The. Alcohol.” Harry affirms in between kisses, “I’ve been wanting to—“ 

“Harry please just shut the fuck up and kiss me,” Louis says breathlessly. 

Harry sucks a few marks into Louis’ skin clamping down on the skin a little too hard when Louis’ elbows give out and drop his back to the bed, Harry tastes blood on his tongue and a hiss from Louis’ mouth echoes in his ears.

Now that Louis’ lying down his hands are on Harry faster than he can process, his fingers pull at the hem of Harry’s shirt lifting it up his back then over his head and Harry’s only slightly self conscious of his body and baby fat compared to Louis’ body, but it dissipates when Louis tells him how fucking hot he is and starts fumbling with the button on his jeans urging Harry to rid himself of them.

Harry momentarily leaves his position to tear his jeans off and lock his door turning around to see Louis’ own joggers completely removed and him lazily tugging at his cock.

Harry once again has to pause and take in the scenery, because  _Jesus fucking Christ Louis Tomlinson with his fucking perfect body and perfect abs and gorgeous tan skin and sinful v lines is laying on the fucking bed naked touching himself_ and it’s quite a lot for Harry to process. But holy fuck if Louis doesn’t have the most amazing cock he’s ever seen and his mouth is just watering at the sight and his own cock is feeling the tension straining within his briefs. This is when he’s thankful for his long legs because it only takes two strides to be back in front of Louis who looks up at him with a sheepish grin that Harry wants to wipe off his face.

Harry removes Louis’ hand from his cock and pulls his hips down to the edge of the bed dropping effortlessly to his knees, the single movement provoking Louis to moan his name again, and Harry’s pretty certain he could get used to that. 

“Haaarry mmm—god.”

Harry lets his tongue taste the unfamiliarity of Louis, licking up the shaft then around the head, the saltiness a welcoming change to the sweetness of Louis’ mouth. It takes his throat a bit to get used to the size of Louis, his greediness to take him all the way in is met with a small gag that only causes Harry to groan. Harry feels the slight tug of Louis’ fingers making home in his curls, the kneading action a comfort to the strain of his jaw.

Letting himself pull off of Louis with a slight pop, he uses his tongue to flick Louis’ head or suck gently teasing him just enough to warrant a string of groans and curses. His free hand explores the rest of Louis gently squeezing and stroking or digging his fingertips into his inner thigh feeling the spasms as a result of Harry’s tongue slowly gliding up Louis’ cock before it’s back down his throat.

“Jesus Christ Harry fuckfuck god I’m so close fuck,” Louis whimpers, his grip on Harry’s hair tightening. “God so good fuck Harry god just like that,” Louis pleas circling his hips and pressing them forward. 

Harry quickens his bobbing and allows his own moans to vibrate around Louis’ cock as he drops his mouth all the way over him repeating the movement until Louis is withering under him, legs shaking, one hand in his hair and another sprawled across Harry’s upper back the slight sting of nails in his skin.

“Harry fuck baby m’gonna come fuck oh m—“ 

Louis’ words are drowned out by his orgasm and all that leaves his throat is a rough moan and Harry is swallowing hard. 

Once Louis’ grip lets up and Harry only hears sporadic heavy breathing, he takes Louis’ cock out of his mouth kissing the head and working his way up Louis’ body until he’s face to face with a very, very stunned and exhausted Louis.

 “I—just wow. Fuck okay wow.” Louis says rubbing his hands over his face.

Harry clutches Louis’ wrists moving his hands off his face, taking in his post-orgasm look smiling at him; “I think you woke up my mom.”

“Fuck oh my god I—I don’t even care that was fucking amazing,” Louis says eagerly leaning in to kiss Harry his voice suddenly going low, “lemme thank you properly?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m like two fucking tugs away,” Harry says laughing pulling his pants down and climbs closer to Louis.

“S’okay fuck I just want to touch you, I don’t even care.” Louis says into Harry’s mouth as his hand jerks his cock. 

And it really does only take a couple strokes of Louis’ wrist to have Harry spilling into his hand and he’s not embarrassed by the quickness or the moan as Louis promises as Harry’s riding out his orgasm that he’ll suck him off properly in a couple hours, and if that wasn’t enough to have Harry sputtering every curse word in the book, Louis slides himself down the bed to lick everything up and tease Harry’s cock with his tongue. 

“Louis...Louis fuckgod holy shit—“ and Harry can hear Louis chuckling below him and decides to pull him up by the hair.

“Oww,” Louis says pouting and rubbing his head.

“Sorry, god just your mouth and fuck ha,” Harry says rolling on his back and resting his hands on his stomach.

“You’re really something else Styles.” Louis says dropping his face into Harry’s neck and pecking it with kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s somewhere between 10:00 and 11:00 a.m. when Harry comes to. He peels his face off of Louis’ chest, his left arm numb from Louis’ body weight. He vaguely remembers passing out after Louis kept his promise and delivered one of the great blowjobs he's ever received. After, the two of them cuddled up and turned on a random channel until sleep ensued.

He quietly tore himself out from under Louis fixing the blanket to cover him up and slid off the bed grabbing clothes and his glasses and headed to the bathroom to shower.

When Harry came back, he was happy to see Louis awake, perched against his headboard watching some stupid kid’s show on his small TV.

“Morning sunshine,” Harry says brightly.

“Hey.” Louis replies with a yawn, “coulda woke me up I would have joined you.”

Harry feels his cheeks heat up at the thought and yells at himself for not thinking of that, “Sorry, you just looked so cute sleeping, didn’t want to wake you.”

“Guess there’s always next time,” Louis said casually, “c’mere.”

Harry shook his hair out pushing it to the side and settled in next to Louis, “sleep okay?” 

“Mhm, you’re really warm and cozy,” Louis replies scooting himself into Harry’s side leaving Harry no choice but to wrap his arm over his shoulder tugging him in more.

“What do you want to do today? I mean if you’re free that is.”  Harry says quickly. 

“This.” Louis replies looking at their position, “and maybe make out some more, ya know.”

“I’d like that,” Harry says kissing Louis’ head, “go shower I’ll finish my homework then we can assume the position.”

“I don’t want to get up,” Louis pouts resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and draping his arm across Harry’s middle. 

“Well I’m not kissing you with stinky morning breath so the faster you shower the sooner—“

“Okay, okay geez,” Louis sighs. He of course has to make a show out of his departure from the bed. He does so by straddling Harry’s legs, his hand slowly grazing the front of Harry’s sweatpants with the slightest squeeze as he lets his feet drop to the floor.

Harry watches Louis strut; yes he definitely strutted out the door, his ass looking fantastic in his black briefs. When the bathroom door shut, Harry let out the whimper he had been holding, quickly rubbing his hand down his growing hard on to relieve some of the tension. He shakes his hair out again and forces himself to attempt to finish his homework before Louis comes back.

He only makes it through the chemistry problem he was working on last night when Louis returns and Harry thinks he really needs to get himself out of situations where Louis is in his doorway half naked and dripping wet.

“You used all the hot water m’freezing,” Louis sulks rubbing his hands up and down his arms. 

Harry sighs standing up to wrap Louis in his arms, he could have just told him to put a shirt on, but that really wasn’t necessary. Harry’s insides get all tingly when he smells his shampoo on Louis, the coldness of his damp hair sticking to his face as he breathes Louis in. Thankfully it was his dad’s weekend to have Gemma and his mom had to drive her three hours to his house so she wouldn’t be home till later, Harry still shuts and locks the door anyway.

Louis has already tucked himself under Harry’s duvet and somehow he’s made himself look even smaller balled up and just a head peeping out. They sit and watch cartoons and cooking shows for an hour or so and Harry’s not sure if Louis realizes his hand resting on Harry’s inner thigh is drawing shapes on the skin, but Harry’s pretty certain Louis knows what he’s doing when the movements are exaggerated, the slight squeeze of skin between Louis’ fingers is taut as he gently claws at it with his nails.

Harry can definitely feel his heartbeat speed up and his hands start to get damp as he shifts his weight around on the bed trying to hold in the moans that so desperately want to escape as he focuses on whatever show they're watching. He feels like every teenage stereotype right now — getting turned on ever other minute. His body goes slack when Louis leans over and starts kissing his neck, his free hands sliding up into his hair. Louis’ mouth is warm and wet on his already burning skin; he can feel teeth nip at the skin and Louis’ breathing heavy in his ear as he tells him how good he tastes. 

He doesn’t let himself whisper Louis’ name until the hand on his thigh has moved to the front of his sweatpants tugging at his cock through the material. He tries his hardest not to look needy and push his hips up into Louis’ hand, instead keeping his body still against the mattress. He can feel his stomach muscles contracting with each stroke of Louis’ hand as he moves from playing with just the head with his first two fingers through the fabric to the absolute pleasure of Louis gripping his balls and the base of his cock in a steady squeeze.

“ _Oh_  god Louis, oh my god don’t stop,” Harry pleads sucking in a deep breath when Louis tugs on him a little harder.

“Love touching you Harry, hearing you like this,” Louis mutters between sucking bruises in Harry’s skin, “just so good.”

Louis is teasing the absolute shit out of Harry and he’s desperately craving rougher friction but the steady heat rising from his core up to his heart, that’s causing his chest to sweat and lungs to gasp for air is almost enough for him to orgasm already, and Louis knows it. Harry watches Louis’ mouth slide its way down his neck and chest as he lets his tongue flick at Harry’s right nipple before sucking gently, his other hand still pressed firm against Harry’s cock.

“Louis—please fuck—can you...I’m just god I’m so close.” 

“D’you want my mouth?” he asks moving down Harry's chest.

Harry nods his head hoping Louis can feel the frantic movement.

“Like this?” the question doesn’t even resonate in Harry’s brain as he feels wetness through his sweatpants and the slight weight of Louis’ tongue and the suction of his lips around his head.

“ _Yeah_  fuck, Louis,” Harry moans louder than he anticipated his own raspy voice stunning himself and he can’t help it this time if he’s bucking his hips up into Louis’ face his cock brushing up against Louis’ cheek and latching his hands over his own chest digging his nails into the skin. He lets his knees fall open against the bed after realizing he’s pretty much squeezing Louis’ head with them and mutters a sorry which quickly turns into a groan when Louis’ thumb is felt pressed up against his hole, the fabric rutting against the sensitive spot.

“holy shit Louis god you’re gonna make me come from that fuck,” he groans loudly.

“Then do it,” Louis says muffled from his mouth being on Harry.

Looking down at Louis between his legs has got to be Harry’s biggest mistake, seeing his mouth sucking at the blue fabric wet with spit and precome, his palm rubbing hard at his length, the muscles of his back tense and visible, his biceps bulging from the position he has himself in, it’s too much for Harry and he comes with a choked sob, his body shuddering as his orgasm finally hits, feeling the instant wetness seep through his pants.

Louis doesn’t let up one bit, Harry feels him pull his pants down just enough so he can lightly suck on his softening cock, licking up what didn’t cling to his sweatpants. Unlike last time when Harry pulled Louis up, he let him continue — welcoming the tingling feeling of overstimulation. It was something he couldn’t place his finger on; it felt good, god it felt so fucking good, and yet it stung hotly like after leaving the beach and you feel a sunburn before you see it.

“Lou — so good don’t want you to stop oh god!” the last syllable comes out a shout of frustration because fuck why did he have to come already  _why_? Harry’s pretty sure he’s scared Louis, yup he’s totally fucked this up because Louis’ stopped and it’s over.

“Harry, look at me,” Harry opens his eyes and looks between his legs at Louis, his lips red and swollen and he just looks gorgeous and Harry can’t even respond with anything but an eyebrow raise. “I can erm do you want me to like—how do I put this, I can eat you out? I mean if you really don’t want me to stop.”

That was unexpected.

Harry gulps because what else is he supposed to do when there's Louis between his legs asking permission to do that. “I’ve never—like fuck, yeah shit if you want.” Harry hears himself babbling on and on and doesn’t even realize Louis’ pulled his sweatpants down to his ankles, he’s in the middle of spieling about how Louis is in no way obligated and “I’m so fucking inexperienced I’m sorr— _oooh god yes.”_

The only thing leaving Harry’s mouth now is panting and small strings of curses and moans. He tries concentrating on the sensation of Louis’ tongue darting in and out of him the slight stretch of the muscles as his tongue sunk in then back out. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, it felt like he was in a tunnel and his skin was prickling all over.

Everything was just hot and wet and the pressure was just building inside Harry all over even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to come again that quickly. The feeling quickly changed, as Harry no longer felt Louis’ wet tongue pressed against him but a thicker, dryer finger inch inside him.

“jesusfuckingchrist Louis oooh—fuck.”

“God you look so fucking hot right now I wish you could see yourself Harry _, yeah_.”

The last word hits Harry’s core it was so deep and breathy and he notices the movement of Louis’ other arm that’s jerking harshly, his hand out of Harry’s sight.

The words are out of Harry’s mouth before he knows what he’s saying, “come on me.”

“Fuck, yeah okay.” 

He watches Louis kneel and pull his pants down exposing his hand wrapped around his cock and Harry swears it’s even bigger than the last time he saw it, Louis’ small palm barely covering the length. Harry scoots his body down the bed so he’s closer to him, his shaking thighs clutching Louis’ and looking up at him with his teeth biting hard at his lip as he watches Louis’ arm work himself the muscles straining and thick with each pump. 

“Christ Louis you’re gorgeous, so fucking hot watching you get off.”

“Yeah, fuck Harry—“ Louis’ movement seizes, his free hand digging into Harry’s knee as he comes on Harry’s stomach, both of them letting out a moan when the hot wetness covers Harry's chest and stomach. Louis’ quick to lean over Harry while they're both breathing heavily and pepper his lips with kisses, the last one lingering until he pulls off and sits back on his heels. 

“That’s a good look on you.” He says laughing looking down at Harry’s stomach.

“Mood killer,” Harry says grabbing the towel from the floor and wiping himself off, “need to shower again.”

“It was worth it.” Louis protests leaning forward again to kiss Harry.

After shower number two (this time together), Harry finally convinces Louis to let him finish his homework and advises Louis to do the same. 

They’re less distracted than they thought they’d be, well only because Harry had to resort to going into the living room while Louis used his desk because he kept kissing him or stealing his book. Harry’s about to go back in his room thinking Louis’ finished because he hears him on the phone but realizes Louis’ voice is cracking and on the verge of tears and Harry’s not quite sure why or what he should do. It’s not like he’s  _trying_  to listen but he can’t really stop his ears from hearing Louis' side of the conversation.

“Dad, yeah I'll be home soon.”

“Seriously? I don't need to practice every single day.”

“One day won't hurt!"

“Fine, I'm leaving, shit. Bye!"

“fuuuuuuck!” Harry hears Louis scream and a there’s a loud bang against the wall. 

“Louis? Are you okay what’s going on?” Harry asks running into the room, “I overheard—sorry I couldn’t help it.”

“Harry I have to leave I’m sorry, I have to go home, fuck sorry about your wall.” Louis says angered.

Harry does the only thing he can think of and embraces Louis rubbing his back for comfort, waiting for the tenseness of his body to ease up. 

Louis wipes his eyes with his sleeve and takes a breath, “Sorry, my dad's just a dick. Everything is soccer 24/7 with him and I missed a session.”

Harry sort of understands, his mom was pretty strict on him with school, but it couldn't compare to this. Harry frowned as Louis packed up the remainder of his things, not saying a word to him. 

"If I don't get into college on a soccer scholarship, I won't be able to afford it, so yeah," Louis finally says. "My dad would kill me if I didn't get in..." he trails off never completing his thought.

Harry kisses the back of each of his hands, hoping it'll soothe Louis. There was still so much he didn't know about him, regardless of how close they felt. Harry never understood how parents could push their own dreams and wishes onto their children, or make them attend the school  _they_ wanted their child to go to. It wasn't fair to Louis and Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"I'll kick his ass and put him in his place," Harry laughs flexing his nonexistent muscles. 

“Thanks, but I really don’t want my boyfriend in jail, I’d miss you too much," Louis laughs as he squeezes his biceps.

Harry can’t help but flash a small smile at the title and notices Louis blushing. 

“That is if you want to be...?" Louis asks shyly. Harry thinks it's one of the first times he's really seen Louis be embarrassed.

Harry smiles at Louis and tugs his arm so he falls closer to him, "I'd love to be your boyfriend," he smiles looking at Louis and pouting his lips. Louis smiles and leans forward settling his lips over Harry's. They're both smiling too much to kiss properly. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumps ahead a week.

“Call me crazy,” Niall says during their lunch, “but I think the three of us are long overdue for a night out.”

“Niall, it’s Monday plus we don’t  _go out_.” Harry says biting into his sandwich. Louis skipped lunch today to practice. It's been something he's been doing quite a lot lately, Harry doesn't mind, he's the same way with studying, but he also feels like ever since they became official, he's seen less and less of him.

“We used to. Come on, you already have straight A’s one night isn’t going to kill you please? We can even go to that club.” Niall says trying to persuade Harry. 

“What club? Castle?”

“Yeah that 18+ gay one we went to for Elijah’s birthday. Is that the name?” Niall asks waving his hands around.

Harry huffs wishing Niall hadn’t brought that up, “I thought we banned his name from being uttered Niall? But yeah sure, why not.”

“No backing out I’ll be at your house at 9,” Niall says shaking Harry back and forth with excitement.

Harry was eager to go to his tutoring session that day, he somehow felt closer to Louis when he was with his sister and he needed some sort of Tomlinson fix.

“Hey Lottie!”  Harry says plopping down next to her at their usual table.

“Hi Harry.” Lottie says glumly.

“Why the long face monster?” Harry had somehow in the past two months adopted the nickname Louis used for his sister not even noticing he’d ever picked it up.

“You don’t know?” Lottie replies with a frown. 

Harry’s heart skips immediately thinking it has something to do with Louis and he frantically starts tapping his fingers on the table, “no what, what’s wrong?”

“This is our last week! You don’t tutor me anymore after Wednesday.”

“Oh.” Harry says slightly relieved that it wasn’t Louis related. “Well it’s not like I wont see you! I’m sure I’ll be around and plus Gemma would love to have you over to hang out and do whatever girls do at sleepovers.”

“Really? She wants to have a sleepover with me?” Lottie says flashing the first smile of the day.

“Duh! I’ll have our moms set it up okay? Now let’s get to work.”

“Okay!”

Harry is working on his own homework while Lottie does hers when he feels her tap his wrist. 

“Are you dating my brother?” Lottie asks nonchalantly.

Harry freezes mid-math problem and looks up at Lottie.  _Where did that come from?_  

“Erm, what makes you think that Lottie?” He asks trying to avoid answering her.

“Well he talks about you the way Mom talks about Dad, he gets all smiley and stuff and he was talking about you when he came home last weekend."

“Wha—what’d he say?” Harry’s heart was definitely exploding out of his chest, his knee was shaking uncontrollably and he could feel his pencil slipping out of his hand from the sweat of his palm.

"I dunno, that he can make time for you and soccer...him and my dad were fighting about it. I don’t care if you’re his boyfriend, I think you should be.” She says going back to doing her homework.

“Oh. Well yeah I mean we’ve been hanging out a lot.”

“You had a sleepover too,” she says furiously erasing something. 

“Right. Yeah. Do you need help with that?” Harry replies cheeks flushing thinking about last Friday night.

“Please.”

 

The last thing Harry wants to do tonight is go to a club, but he’s promised Niall and since his mom had the night shift, he would actually be able to go out and made sure Gemma would be fine alone and gave her $20 not to burn the house down.

He just threw on a dark blue shirt over the jeans he wore that day to school, seeing as he had absolutely no one to impress. While Liam and him waited for Niall, Liam coaxed Harry into doing a few shots from the bottle Harry’s mom kept under the sink.

“Liam, we cannot drink tonight, school tomorrow remember?” 

“Let your hair down Styles geez.” Liam says pouring one more for each of them and then filling his flask.

Niall finally arrived and they set out to the club. Harry was feeling particularly stupid because who goes to clubs on Monday nights? It was going to be a total bust.

Niall was going on and on in the car about hoping he’d get hit on and Harry had to keep reminding him that he was straight, but Niall insisted it’s just the self esteem boost he needs to ask Keleigh out to prom. Harry shook his head and rested it against the window, fiddling with his phone.

They arrived and either thankfully or not there was some sort of event going on at the club so there was a fairly large amount of people. They pushed their way through the crowd to an empty table.

“Ah, drag show.” Liam says matter-of-factly holding up a flyer in his hand.

“Nice!” Harry says facing the stage. He was kinda a sucker for them. 

They watched from the back, clapping and hollering along with everyone else and despite his earlier complaints he was having a ton of fun and glad his friends didn't care that they kept getting hit on by gay guys. It also probably helped that Liam kept slipping Harry his flask and he was more than buzzed as the time got later and later.

Harry was once again aimlessly flipping through his phone when Niall starts frantically hitting his shoulder and screaming.

“Harry, Harry holy fuck, Harry!” 

“What Niall?” Harry screams back annoyed.

“Dude, look.” He says pointing to the stage. “Is that Nick, like douchebag Nick? I’d know that face anywhere even covered in makeup!”

“Oh shit," Harry laughs.

He's glad they're not closer to the stage, afraid Nick would notice them. He's not sure how he would handle it and didn't feel like having a confrontation in front of so many people.

He quickly texts Louis hoping he's by his phone.

_You'll never guess who i'm staring at dressed in drag_

_?????_

_NICK!_

_No fucking way!!!!! where r u?_

_Cstle...L & N dragged me otu_

_Are you drinking??_

_Little bit. wish you were here_

_Me too. Don't get handsy with another guy : (_

_I wont <3 hands are only 4 you_

_good. send me a pic!_

Harry's mind was a little sloshy from the alcohol and his mind went straight into the gutter and his feet moved straight to the bathroom.

_Fuck Harry...I meant of Nick not of your dick_

_OH! haha well enjoy anyway_

_Oh I am..._

_Surprised you remember what it looks like_

_Hey! Been busy...make it up after the game fri promise babe_

_OK._

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the rest of their night even with the looming notion that he'd probably be waking up with a slight hangover and school was going to blow. But it was nice to do something a little unlike him, let loose like Liam said.

 

Instead of tutoring Lottie on Wednesday, he decided to pick her and Gemma up from school and go out for ice cream. He was so happy to see how close his sister had gotten with Lottie they already had a million inside jokes and friendship bracelets up to their elbows. They were even nice enough to make one for Harry. Most girls their age were worrying about clothes or starting to wear makeup, but none of them seemed as happy as the two of them were when they talked about school or a book they both read.

“Alright girls what flavor?” Harry asks as they walk up to the counter.

“Mint chocolate chip!” Gemma squeaks, “in a cone please!”

“Alright Lotts?”

“Bubblegum in a dish please!”

“Of course.” Harry says laughing, “And I’ll have a cookie dough in a dish too, thanks.” Harry says getting out his wallet and paying the girl while telling them to go grab a table.

The three of them are happily stealing licks and scoops and gushing over boys, Harry disagreeing that Bieber was the hottest.

“You need to get your eyes checked Harry.” Gemma says mid lick. 

“I think I’ll stick with Efron, Gem, he’s far more fit and manly.”

“My sisters all love Ryan Gosling, well so does Louis.” Lottie says giggling.

Harry takes a mental note to start doing a massive amount of crunches tonight.

“Shit.” Harry says when he looks up when the bell on the door chimes. 

“What Harry?” Gemma asks.

“Nothing, let’s finish these in the car come on.” Harry says getting up in a hurry but quietly not to draw attention to them freezing when he feels a firm grip on his shoulder. 

“Hey fa—“

“Nick seriously shut up my sister is right here,” Harry says spinning around to see Nick towering over him, “oh wait silly me shouldn’t I be calling you what is it, Nicolina right?” Harry says with a smirk before he’s being hauled over out of earshot.

“The fuck you just call me?” Nick asks harshly not letting up on the grip on Harry’s shirt.

“Nick I know okay, saw you on Monday, it’s whatever I’m not going to be a dick and tell anyone. Secret’s safe with me.” Harry says genuinely hoping Nick notices. Because Harry really didn’t give a shit what Nick did in his spare time and wasn’t about to psychologically evaluate why he dressed in drag, but called Harry a faggot every chance he got.

He lets go and Harry smooths out the wrinkle on his shirt while he speaks, “you don’t need to explain it I just hope you settle whatever you’re dealing with, just leave me alone now okay?”

“I swear to god Harry—“

“I won’t tell anyone Nick.” Harry says walking away, and turning back to Nick one more time. “Oh also, that’s the first time in five years you’ve ever called me by my first name, so thanks.” He says gathering up Lottie and Gemma and heading towards the door.

“What was that about?” Lottie asks climbing in the backseat.

“Nothing, just a guy from school, no worries kiddo." 

“He looked like he was going to kick your butt.” Gemma piped in.

“Well let’s hope he doesn’t. Mind not mentioning it to anyone?”

Both girls just shrug before whining to Harry to turn the radio on and then again to switch it from the news channel Harry always has on to Radio Disney, instead. Harry sighs and finds the station and the girls squeal when their favorite song starts playing.

They get back to Harry's and he sets them up in the living room to play and watch a movie while he goes up to his room to do his homework. Louis calls him about an hour later. _  
_

"Aren't you at practice?" Harry asks answering the phone.

"Hi to you too," Louis scoffs.

"Sorry, threw me off..."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I'm supposed to go look at colleges tomorrow, told my dad I would, but I don't want to, so can you skip school tomorrow with me?”

“Yeah.” Harry replies without hesitation.

“Really? Wow I thought I’d have to fight you a lot harder on that.” Louis laughs.

“No, it's fine, I don't think we're doing anything.”

“What about your mom?”

“I’ll just go to the nurse’s office and get sent home. Meet me at my place?”

“Yeah I’ll be there. I’ll talk to you later though okay? Gotta get back on the field.”

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry I should tell Liam and Niall I won’t be there tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye Harry.” 

Harry sends a text to Liam and Niall saying he’s sick again but Niall calls bullshit and Harry tells him the truth but makes him swear not to tell Liam or else he will definitely rat him out.

Harry felt sort of giddy Thursday morning knowing he was skipping school, but he also felt like he had it tattooed across his forehead every time his mom walked by him.

“Honey you’re pacing, everything alright?”

“Just don’t feel so well sorry, better go though,” Harry says quickly pecking her on the cheek and rushing out the door before he blurted out his plan.

He stayed for first period since he did have a quiz and his next teacher was more likely to excuse him to the nurse’s office. Luckily she did, and Harry put on his best acting skills to persuade the nurse to send him home.

He stops at the grocery store a little out of the way just in case he ran into friends of his mom and picked up a few things for Louis including but not limited to a bouquet of peonies, a box of tea, and a Kit Kat bar. He drives to the café they went to weeks before and grabbed the sandwich Louis obsessed over with extra sauce and one for himself as well. When he gets home he texts Louis to let him know he’s there and to come over whenever. 

He’s starting to get worried because Louis hasn’t texted him back and it’s been about 15 minutes but another ten goes by until there’s knock and Harry’s heart jumps. He shouldn’t be nervous, it’s Louis, but a mix of not seeing him in a week is too overwhelming. He straightens out his shirt and opens the door.

It’s just a blur of arms and hair as Louis runs straight into Harry knocking the wind out of him.

“Hello!” Harry says squeezing Louis, taking in his scent and the feeling of their skin touching for the first time in a week.

“Hi." 

“Hi." 

“You said that already.”

“I know. Stay right here I got you something.” Harry says pulling away from Louis and running into the kitchen emerging with his hand behind his back.

“Harry, what on earth?” Louis says with a glint in his eyes as Harry brings the flowers into view.

“Too cheesy?”

“Never.” Louis says pecking Harry on the cheek.

Harry lets Louis take them out of his hand, bringing them to his nose and taking in their aroma. His stomach doing flips as he watches Louis flutter his eyes shut.

“I have lunch as well if you’re hungry come sit.” Harry says extending his hand to Louis who slots their fingers together and follows Harry to the table.

“You did not drive all the way to Nina’s for a fucking sandwich did you?” Louis exclaims unwrapping his food.

“Maybe.”

“And extra sauce? Are you just trying to get me happy before you break up with me?” Louis chuckles taking a bite.

“No! Just thought I’d do something nice.”

"This was supposed to be me spoiling  _you_ ," Louis laughs. “Best boyfriend ever.”

Harry smiles wide at that and he doesn’t think he’ll ever not smile when those words come out of Louis’ mouth. He’s always been afraid of being someone’s ‘somebody,’ but with Louis he’s not completely terrified anymore but that alone makes him scared. 

“You’re blushing Harry.” Louis says mouth full. 

“I know. I just like the sound of that.” 

“Well get used to it,” he pauses, “boyfriend.”

"So what colleges were you supposed to be at today?" Harry asks as they eat.

"I was supposed to drive down to Penn State and check it out, my dad's crossing every finger and toe hoping I get in. I just didn't feel like going, he'll never know I missed my appointment."

"Is that were  _you_ want to go?" Harry presses and Louis just shrugs and they drop the topic.

They make home on the couch with a couple cups of tea and the Kit Kat bar. Harry’s against the back of the couch; his left arm under Louis’ neck while Louis lay flat against the cushions. Harry has his left hand playing with pieces of Louis’ hair watching him take bites of his candy.

“How’d you know they were my favorite?” Louis asks extending a piece to Harry’s mouth. “Wait let me guess, Lotts?”

Harry takes a bite while nodding his head. He was quite thankful for the time Lottie spent at their house she told him all sorts of things Harry hadn’t known about Louis. Like that he was terrified of caterpillars and spiders, and that one time in middle school he wore the same shirt for two weeks straight because Justin Timberlake had touched it when Louis met him.

“She also told me you think Ryan Gosling is hot.” Harry says tugging on a piece of hair.

“Ow. Like you don’t? Wouldn’t mind touching those abs, or licking them, either works. Hey! Ow!” Louis yells as Harry pulls a tad harder on his hair. 

Harry knows he’s doing it on purpose to get him going and it’s definitely working. He laughs a little then rolls on top of Louis pulling his hand out from under his head moving both to his face feeling the slight prickle of stubble on his jaw. He feels Louis shift around under him and Harry spaces his knees on either side of Louis’ hips leaning down to kiss him. And although it’s only been a week, Harry feels like it’s been months since he’s tasted his lips and Louis responded immediately with a low moan his lips parting so Harry can taste him with his tongue.

Harry can just make out the faint blue of Louis’ half-closed eyes before they flutter shut and he feels the clench of Louis’ hands at the hem of his shirt, his knuckles grazing his back. Every time Harry kisses Louis it makes his knees weak the way Louis just lets him nibble at his lip, the way his jaw falls slack the second their lips are pressed together how the low moans from the back of his throat start to multiple when Harry really starts working his tongue — it’s all just pure bliss. When Louis’ lips were on his, Harry’s mind goes fuzzy, he could barely remember his own name. When he felt his tongue and the way Louis tastes the crave for more, more, more. He was never in the right state of mind when he kissed Louis, he felt drugged, like he was in a trance and he didn’t think, he just  _did._  So maybe that’s why he just wanted to preserve this moment just focus on the taste of Louis and nothing else, not the fact that he was pushing Harry’s shirt up his chest causing him to momentarily concentrate on that and not his lips. That made him take his hands off Louis’ face and reach behind him for his wrists putting them above Louis’ head to halt their movement.

Something about that made Louis sigh heavily into Harry's mouth and he didn't even try to wiggle his wrists out of Harry's grasp,  in fact, he felt more pliant than usual and opened his body up more for Harry. He really didn't expect Louis to be so submissive to him, not when he had a larger than life attitude and confident aura about him — it was pretty amazing to see this side of him.

Harry kisses him harder, his glasses foggy and pressed hard against Louis' cheek. Be barely realizes he's dropped his hip and started pressing them into Louis, only registering it when the scrape of the buttons on their jeans collide and Louis gasps into Harry's mouth on one particularly long dip of his hips.

"Can we switch positions?" Louis asks quietly. Harry smiles and pulls off of him and waits for Louis to move so he can lie down in his spot.

This time, Harry lets Louis kiss him he doesn’t push his tongue into Louis’ mouth or bite his lip like usual he lets Louis take control and just kisses back. He keeps his eyes open slightly gazing lustfully at Louis watching his lips swell ever so much from all the sucking and biting. Curling his fingers under Louis’ ass where it meets his thigh causes a small whine to trickle out of Louis and Harry feels him press into his own thigh even harder.

It’s nice to just make out, Harry thinks, to kiss until their necks hurt, until they’re gasping for air, heads dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Their hands exploring bits of skin and muscle even though Harry doesn’t move his hand from Louis’ bum — it might just be his favorite spot ever. Louis pulls off Harry’s lips with a wet smack and Harry is most certain his lips are numb as they tingle with Louis’ release.

“Could do that all day,” Louis’ voice come out deep and cracked.

“We can.” Harry says lifting his head up to kiss him again, this time biting Louis’ lower lip dragging it out then releasing it slowly. Louis lets out a moan of approval, snatching Harry’s lip between his teeth and then darting his tongue back into Harry’s mouth. It goes on like that for a little longer the kisses getting rougher and sloppier and Harry feels Louis move from his lips to his neck letting out a rather loud groan as he bites down making both of them laugh.

“Guess you like that then?” Louis asks muffled against Harry’s neck.

“Mhm, yeah.” Harry’s says moving his hands under Louis’ shirt to his hips now that he’s decided to straddle Harry’s legs. 

“Can I leave marks?" 

Harry’s heart flutters ever so slightly at the thought of looking in the mirror to see his neck covered in purple and red and he shakes his head quickly and pushes the right sight of his face into the cushion exposing his neck more. 

“Please,” is all he can manage to get out, trying to not sound too needy. Louis’ mouth and teeth are on him faster than he can process. He’s a little embarrassed by the sounds leaving his mouth when he feels Louis sucking his neck, his tongue tickling the skin as he flicks it over the blemish.

He’s trying to concentrate on Louis mouth and not what’s going on in his jeans knowing Louis can definitely feel how hard he’s getting just from this. But it doesn’t help when Louis shifts his weight around and he feels Louis just as hard against him. 

“Lou, oh my god.” Harry doesn’t know if that’s for whatever it is Louis just did with his mouth or him pushing down into Harry but he’s about ten seconds away from making a mess in his jeans because this past hour of teasing has been a little too much.

He lets his right hand fall to the front of Louis’ jeans and is greeted with Louis pushing himself into Harry’s hand and he takes that as an invitation to shakily pop the button and slide the zipper down.

Each movement of his hand warrants a harder bite or longer suck on Louis’ part, Harry can feel his neck burning from how hard Louis’ sucking but it only makes him cry out for “more, more” and “fuck, so good” and it’s just been way too long since Harry has touched Louis, his fingertips prickly as he glides them over Louis’ cock.

Harry feels Louis’ hot breath on his neck, his sucking halted as he lets out the most delicious sounding moan Harry’s ever heard and he’s barely even gotten a rhythm going. Louis is pushing down so hard against Harry that he’s kind of wishing he wore briefs under his jeans today instead of nothing; the roughness of the denim against his own cock is wickedly pleasurable yet agonizing at the same time.

He starts jerking his hand a little quicker over Louis hoping the dryness isn’t causing any pain, but with the way Louis’ moving his hips he doesn’t think it’s a problem. He watches mouth agape as Louis unbuttons his Henley, moving the fabric to mark his chest and he can only imagine what his neck must look like but he’s hoping it’s swollen and purple.

“Take your jeans off Harry, want to touch you, you feel so hard,” Louis says between sucks rutting his hips against Harry as he says it. 

Harry just loses it at that, how forward Louis is, and he was not expecting that. His moaning multiples, Louis’ words going straight to his cock, almost feeling like he was already touching him. He uses his free hand to fumble with his jeans and pops his cock out feeling it brush against Louis’ and his hand. He watches Louis wiggle his left hand between their bodies and take hold of him.

“Louuiis.” Harry groans and he knows Louis is straining to jerk him off because of the awkward position, “lemme, just, yeah” Harry says pushing Louis’ hand off him and taking hold of both of them in his hand.

“Wow, that’s actually really fucking hot Harry.” Louis says looking down at Harry’s hand pumping both of them. “Hold that thought for one second.”

Harry watches Louis jump off him and go to his bag giving him a second to look at the top of his chest and it’s as purple and tender as he suspected and it kind of makes him giddy inside but mostly really, really horny. Louis comes back a second later pant-less with a bottle and Harry laughs and Louis just shrugs as he squeezes some out and slicks them both up.

“Ok where were we?” Louis says positioning himself over Harry again, “wait take your shirt off, I kinda have a thing for your nipples.” Louis says shedding his own shirt.

“I kinda have a thing for all of that.” Harry says motioning to Louis’ bare top half swearing he’s even tanner than the last time. He sits up and peels off his Henley it’s wet and stuck to his back and he always feels a little inadequate topless around Louis until he watches how big his eyes get and starts to lick his lips; then it’s not so bad. He pulls his jeans down a little more not commenting on Louis’ face when he notices he didn’t wear any underwear.

Louis pushes himself onto Harry’s hips again bringing his head down to start sucking Harry’s left nipple, causing him to lift his chest forward squeaking just a little, feeling Louis smile around him. Harry takes both their cocks back in his hand and he wasn’t sure what he was expecting to feel but it was nothing like this.

They’ve rubbed up against each other multiple times but to touch them in synch was the most amazing sensation in the world. Louis always told him his hands were huge and how much he loved them, Harry never really realized how large his hands were until he had both of them in one.

He knew Louis was already close with how harshly he’d been rutting against Harry, which in turn made Harry on the brink of orgasm. Their breathing was heavy and panting took over for the most part sans a few moans and various curses attached to them. Of course a part of Harry just wanted Louis to lift his hips up and sink himself on Harry’s cock but he didn’t know if either of them were ready to go  _that_  far yet. Just the thought of being inside Louis made Harry come shuddering and moaning a drawn out “ooooooh”.

Although feeling a little hazy he continued to stroke Louis knowing he wasn’t too far behind.

“Lou, come babe,” his voice was low and scratchy.

“Almost. Just feels so good, didn’t want to yet.” 

“S’okay. You look so good” He really did though, Harry thought, his hair sticking to his forehead and god his fucking lips were so pink and full and his cheeks were this lovely rose color, Harry wanted to take a picture.

Louis moves himself up Harry to kiss him muttering in between pecks, “can you just—fuck, your finger just—almost there.”

Harry’s hoping he understood correctly and switches hands, using the wet one to slide his middle finger against Louis’ hole, pressing in slightly.

“Fuck, yeah—yeah that g—god” Louis moans as Harry feels him lower himself further on Harry’s finger, lolling his head back, lower lip between his teeth.

“Shit Louis, god you look soo fucking good right now,” Harry says letting his finger twist inside Louis, “feel good too, fuck wish it was my—“

“Haaarr— _ooooh...”_

Harry doesn’t even get a chance to finish as he feels Louis tighten around his finger and the hot liquid covering his hand, Louis’ body visibly going soft falling back. Harry pulls his finger out and lets go of Louis’ cock and although his hands are a mess he pulls Louis into him because all he wants to do is hold him close. 

Harry peppers kisses to Louis’ temple tasting the saltines of his sweat, but not caring and just thinking this would be horrible timing if his mom were to walk in right now.

After a few minutes of recuperating, they make it to the bathroom to clean up, Harry deciding to just throw out the towel they used. He gives Louis a pair of joggers to change into since everything else is just wet and sticky.

“Holy fuck.” Harry says looking in the mirror.

“It’s your fault,” Louis says condescendingly, not even lookup up from where he’s pulling on the clean joggers, “you asked for it.”

“No, no I fucking love it.” Harry says marveling at the welts covering his neck and chest, “tsss, fuck hurts though, but fuck I could get hard again just looking at them.” 

This time Louis looks up. “You serious?”

 “Yeah.” Harry replies blushing, “I kinda have a thing for hickies, they really turn me on.” 

“Damn,” Louis says breathy and deeply. 

Even though Louis says the living room doesn’t smell like sex Harry uses half a bottle of Febreze hoping island fruit covers up sweat and come.

Harry returns to his room to see Louis sprawled out in the middle of his bed, as usual and he snuggles next to him.

“So can I ask a question?” Louis says squeezing Harry’s shoulder.

“Mhm.” Harry’s says sleepily. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what? That I like hickies, yeah…” 

“No. Earlier, when you were uhm—ya know, you said you wished it was—“

“Oh that.” Harry really needs to learn to not blush so easily, “Uhm yeah, I did.” 

“We could have, I mean I want to, badly.” He says laughing.

“Yeah?” Harry asks sitting himself up so he can look at Louis. 

“Uh duh! Have you looked in the mirror Harry? Who wouldn’t want to have sex with you? You’re sex on legs.” Louis says matter-of-factly.

“I’m sex on legs, me?” Harry scoffs, “no, no,  _you_  Louis are the definition of sex on legs. God you are so fucking gorgeous and damn you and your stupid v-lines.”

This time Harry gets to watch Louis blush and look sheepish and it’s cute to see him get shy when he’s otherwise so confident.

 “That’s what made me come you know—you saying that, I didn’t expect it at all.”

“Oh, well yeah it’s true. Like I’ve been wanting to obviously, I just figured it was too soon,” Harry replies.

“Well if you’re ready, and I know I am, I think we should. I don’t mean to push but curious, is it um—would it be your first time or?” 

“No. Well first time with someone I love, but not my first ever.” Harry froze at his words wanting nothing more than to gather them up and throw them out the window.

 “I mean—like—okay—what I meant was…” He just starts stuttering making absolutely no sense whatsoever with what he was saying.

 “Harry, Harry. It’s okay. I—I love you too.” 

“I—wait, wow uhm, okay that—“ Harry was speechless and probably looked like a complete idiot babbling away, “yeah, I love you Louis, so much, fuck so, so much. And  I know it’s super soon but like I really do and it’s not just like post orgasm high or whatever.”

“Harry, shh slow down your words. I said I love you too, it’s okay.” Louis says rubbing his cheek.

 Harry can feel the tears already and leans down quickly to kiss Louis before he notices, releasing once he thinks all traces of tears have been sucked back in his tear ducts.

“So now that that’s out of the way,” Louis says laughing wiping his own eyes then bringing his hand up and under Harry’s glasses wiping his. “Would you maybe like to go to prom with me?” 

“uh…” Harry doesn’t do prom, or any sort of large social gathering like prom, the football games and one party was enough anxiety to last him a year, but prom, no he couldn’t go to prom, “yeah, okay totally!”

“Great! Now can we please nap?” Louis says moving up the bed to get under the covers.  

“Of course.” Harry says with a smile joining him.

 

Harry has never been a deep sleeper, so when his door opens with the slightest creak his eyes dart open to see his mom in the doorway.

“Can we talk?” she whispers.

Harry’s heart stops as he quietly gets out of bed feeling like he just got caught cheating on a test. He pulls a shirt on and walks out of his door shutting it as he goes.

“Come and sit.” She says from the kitchen table.

“Yeah what’s up?” Harry’s voice comes out nervous and high-pitched.

“Harry, you know I don’t mind if you have Louis over, I think I’m pretty lenient but the second you give me a reason to worry is the second I take away that privilege.”

Harry’s not sure what she’s talking about until Louis’ bottle of lube comes into view and he’s pretty sure he’s dead, no death would be a lot better than this.

“We—didn’t, it’s not what it looks like mo—“

“Harry I’m not an idiot. While you were busy sleeping I had to explain to Gem what the bottle she found wedged in the couch was.”

Harry’s pretty sure if he looked in the mirror right now his face would be redder than a tomato, he can feel how hot it is paired with his heart beating a million miles a minute and all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole, “mom I did not do  _that_  on your couch, we haven’t—I’m so sorry it won’t happen again.”

“I know you two are getting serious,” she says handing the bottle to Harry who shoves it in his pocket completely mortified. “But please just be safe and smart and if you’re going to have sex in my home don’t make it so known to your mother.” He watches her pat her own neck, Harry forgetting the bruises on his own and quickly covers it with his hand. 

“A little late dear. Now please go put that away and if Louis would like to stay for dinner he is always welcome to do so,” She says getting up walking over to Harry to hug him.

“I am so sorry. But really we didn’t—I’ll buy you a new couch or clean it or whatever.”

“It’s fine Harry, just don’t give me a reason to not trust you okay? I was young and in love once myself I can’t reprimand you for it. My mom caught me in way worse situations. Now go wash up.”

“I did not need to know that,” Harry says making a gagging noise as he walks back toward his room.

“As I didn’t need to know you—“

“Got it mom we’re even,” Harry says before opening his door and shutting it behind him.

He got back in bed and buried his face in Louis’ chest groaning loudly until he feels a hand playing with his curls.

“You okay?” Louis says sleepily rolling over to face Harry.

“I hate you.” Harry says reaching in his pocket and throwing the bottle at Louis, “my mom found it—no my sister found it and my mom just lectured me.”

Harry watches Louis roll on his back and bust out laughing, “oh my god! How?”

“We left it on the couch. I’m so embarrassed stop laughing!” Harry says squeezing Louis’ middle.

“Should I leave?” Louis’ tone is serious now but there’s still a small giggle.

“No, you’re actually invited to dinner if you want.”

“Alright sweet. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“How are you so calm? My mom thought we fucked on her couch!” Harry shrieks.

“Once you’re caught with your cock down someone’s throat mid-orgasm, you learn to not get embarrassed easily.” Louis says stoically.

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah. So cheer up, she’ll get over it.”

“You can’t just leave me hanging, spill!” 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah I mean if you want to.”

“Okay, it was sophomore year and I was at a boy’s house, Zayn his name was, it was who I was with before I moved here," he says laughing. “No one was supposed to be home, and I was sitting on the kitchen table naked and he was blowing me and right when I was coming his mom fucking walks in the door. I still remember the look on her face. I totally finished though while she just stood there mortified at her son, who might I add was mister perfect Christian, deep-throating me. It was hilarious.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. He got sent to some private Christian school after that and I was banned from seeing him again.”

“And then what happened?”

“My dad figured being more strict with soccer would keep me from getting into situations like that again. How wrong he was,” he laughs poking Harry.

“Oh. Okay. So was he your first like time? You don’t have to answer.” 

“It’s okay.” Louis says resting his head in top of Harry’s left shoulder, “no he wasn’t, there was another person before him, who I met freshman year at a sleep away camp. He was 17 at the time and we really hit it off and we were both virgins so we figured why not. What about you?” 

“I uh—it was with my ex, Elijah, sophomore year. We dated for a while and I thought I was in love with him and going to be with him forever. Naïve. “

“Have you been with anyone since him?" 

“No. Kinda been waiting for you all this time.” Harry says timidly looking at Louis.

“You haven’t had sex in two year? Oh my god, I would die!” Louis says with an over the top exclamation.

“Shut up! Here I am gushing about waiting to be with you and you totally make fun of me! Jerk!” Harry says rolling over away from Louis. 

“Oh I’m just kidding. That’s really sweet of you.” Harry feels Louis press himself against his back and pull Harry into his chest. “It’ll be worth the wait I promise.”

Harry turns back around to face Louis tangled in his arms and legs and kisses him for a good minute, “as long as it’s not the stereotypical prom night bullshit k?” He says pecking the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“No? You don’t wanna get a hotel room after prom and I can carry you over the threshold in your pretty dress then fuck your brains out? Damn.”

Harry laughs into Louis’ mouth kissing him again, “I never said  _that_ , but the first time I want it to be more meaningful than,” he scoffs, “prom.” 

“Well that gives us three weeks then. Are you really going to plan it out?”

“No! It’ll come naturally.”

“Maybe we should do it in the library!” Louis says excitedly kissing Harry’s nose, “I can hold you up against a bookshelf and we’d have to be super quiet and we can do it in the geology section since no one has touched those books in like a millennium.”

“Ok you really need to stop.” Harry says with a groan.

“Why?”

Harry grabs Louis’ left hand and brings it to the front of his shorts, “that’s why.” He feels Louis squeeze and make an “mmm” noise.

“Maybe we should do it at school then, on the pitch,” Louis goes on lightly gripping Harry’s hard on his voice getting low, “can go at nigh the damp grass prickling your back while I ride you, and we can be as loud as we want because no one is around and the moaning will be echoed through the bleachers. How’s that sound?” 

“Shit Louis.” Harry groans pushing himself into his hand more, he can feel his chest tingling with each word out of Louis’ mouth, his stomach dropping when Louis puts his hand down the front wrapping it around his cock. 

“Or would you rather ride me Harry?”

“Y—yeah, fuck.” 

“Tell me then. How do you picture it when you’re getting yourself off?” Louis asks quickening his movement and kissing Harry’s jaw. 

“Oh fuck Louis, I want to—what are you doing?” Harry stops mid sentence watching Louis sit up and move towards the end of the bed.

“Keep going Harry.” He says pulling Harry’s shorts down and taking his cock back in his hand.

Harry pushes his head into the pillow closing his eyes and continues, “I picture riding you, and the headboard is just bouncing off the wall because of how hard we’re going and  _ooohfuck._ ” Harry moans feeling the warmth and wetness of Louis’ mouth and his hand on his balls. “Fucck Louis — god and I’m just riding you so hard and you’re screaming my name and we—fuck, yeah, right there—and you flip me over so I’m on my hands and knees and just fuck me till I’m shaking and begging for more.” 

“Do I give you more?” Louis asks muffled voice.

“Yeah, yeah god fuck, you go so hard and just hit the same spot, shit oh my god—fuck I’m so close. I just imagine you not letting up even after we come, you pull out and fuck me with your fingers.”

“How many?” Louis swallows hard before putting his mouth back on him. 

“Three and I don’t let you stop even though you see how fucked out I am but I just want more so you keeping fingering me and kissing me and you get on top of me and turn over so I can eat you out and—fuuuck oh my god Louis!” Harry bucks his hips with so much force he can hear Louis’ gagging while he comes. 

He falls back to the bed with a thud, the sheet wet from sweat and he’s breathing so heavily his chest aches. 

“Fuck Harry. Damn.” Louis says leaning over Harry, as he opens his eyes looking up at him. He instinctively reaches his hand out for Louis’ cock and feels how wet the material is.

“Did youu?”

“Fuck yeah, with the way you were talking, holy shit Harry. God that was so fucking hot,” Louis says grinding down lightly on Harry. 

“I want all that I mean it, fuck I just always want you in me or on me or—just anything.” Harry pants grabbing Louis’ hips pushing him harder.

“Didn’t think you were so kinky. Might have to buy you some companions then.” Louis laughs but his tone is serious.

“Yeah?” Harry leans his head up to kiss Louis bringing him down so they’re chest to chest, Louis still grinding slowly on Harry, “we should. I’d try it again.”

“Again?” Louis perks up.

Harry blushes, “you can’t tell me you’ve never used a toy before? I used to be obsessed with like plugs, I’d seriously try and get through a school day with one." 

“You’re shitting me right?” Louis' mouth drops open.

“No.”

“Oh my fucking god I think I just came again.” Louis laughs into Harry’s neck, “who would have thought, is that why you’re always like bouncing your leg and squirming around?’

 “Not all the time. But sometimes.” Harry goes pink. 

“Fuck Styles. God I love you.” Louis groans into Harry’s mouth. “Do you—do you have one, that we can use now, wear it through dinner for me?” 

“Y—yeah, yeah, under my bed, little black box.” 

Harry’s pretty sure he’s never seen Louis move so fast in his life, jumping off him and putting his head and arms under Harry’s bed emerging with the box. Taking his position again on Harry’s lap handing it the box to Harry.

“What color?” Harry asks casually.

“You have more than one? Jesus Christ.”

Harry picks one out and puts the box to the side, “this one’s my favorite, get the lube.”

“H—here.” Harry can see Louis’ hand visibly shaking as he uncaps the bottle. “I thought you said you were inexperienced Harry?”

“Well I am, sex wise, I’ve only been with one person, what’d you want me to say? You wanna do it? Harry asks pulling his joggers off all the way and spreading his legs.

“Fuuck, yeah—yeah. God this is so fucking hot.” Even though Harry is soft Louis still strokes his cock as he pushes the plug in.

“Been awhile tssfuck," Harry hisses.

“You okay? I never thought I’d be so turned on by this,” Louis says leaning over Harry’s body and kissing him, “ s’feel good baby?”

“Yeah, forgot how good it felt shit.” Harry kisses him back but their quickly interrupted but Harry’s mom calling for them that dinner is ready.

“Can you make it through dinner you think? Louis says pulling Harry’s clothes back on. 

“Yeah, I think so, you need a new pair though before we go out there.” Harry says getting up to get Louis clothes.

“You’re waddling a bit.” 

“Good thing we’ll be sitting then, ready?”

“Mhm.” Louis replies pulling Harry into him, snaking his finger under his butt and pushing up on the plug.

“Fuck, stop.” Harry says intensely. 

They walk out to the scent of garlic and butter and it’s probably from all their recent activity but Harry is starving.

“I made ravioli hope that’s good.” Harry’s mom says as they sit, Harry’s eyes not leaving Louis while he bites his lip at the sensation.

“Sounds perfect.”

 “Yeah great thank you.” 

Gemma comes running in the room full speed into Harry, hugging him hard.

“Hey Gem, you remember Louis, Lottie’s brother?”

“Hi!” She says waving and taking her seat on the other side of the table.

Harry scoots his chair closer to Louis’ and waits for eye contact before wiggling around on his chair a little, watching Louis’ choke on his water then sending him a death glare.

Harry makes a point to get up from his seat and lean all the way over the table to grab the cheese, siting down slowly. But apparently Louis had an idea of his own and put his hand on Harry’s seat so when he sat down he felt the weight of Louis’ fingers against the silicone.

“Shit.” he says under his breath.

“Are you okay Harry?” He hears Gemma ask and looks up at her.

“I’m fine, just forgot to do an assignment for tomorrow, sorry.” He says then glancing at Louis who’s smiling into his bite of food.

It shouldn’t be turning him on but it’s been a couple weeks since he’s used it and he forgot how good it felt. He taps Louis’ thigh darting his eyes down so he gets the hint and once Louis’ looking he indiscreetly starts rocking his hips back and forth and side to side, squeezing Louis’ thigh.

He can see Louis’ starting to get hard again; his knuckles white against his fork and the slight presence of sweat starts to accumulate on his forehead.

“Thank you for letting me eat dinner with you M—“ 

“It’s Anne, dear.”

“Anne, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome over any time.”

They somehow make it through dinner and Harry can tell Louis is on edge, he’s fidgeting like crazy and makes a beeline for Harry’s room the second Anne steps into the kitchen with the dirty plates. Harry quickly follows.

“Harrrrry. I wanna play!” he hears Gemma bellow.

“Not right now, after Louis leaves okay? I promise!” Harry says shutting his door and locking it. He’s about ready to pounce on Louis when he hears his mom screaming for him. “Fucccck, god dammit, hold on Lou.”

He walks back out to the kitchen to see Gemma crying.

 “Whaaaaat?” Harry whines.

“Why don’t the three of you do something together Harry please?” His mom begs as she wipes the tears off Gemma’s face.

“I said we’d play after, we’re studying.”

His mom gives him a look that screams, “liar”.

“Fine. What do you want to do kiddo?”

“Can we go outside and kick the ball around, I’m going out for my school’s team.”

“You are! Well you’re in luck because Louis’ the best soccer player in town! Go outside and I’ll get Louis.”

He hurries back to his room to see Louis stroking himself, “I couldn’t wait sorry!”

“Well you’ll have to, we have to go play with my sister.”

“Do you not see my raging hard on or?” Louis asks pointing to himself.

“Well, think of something gross, how close are you?”

“Come here real quick, take those off and straddle me backwards.”

Harry complies and quickly sucks Louis off while he feels him play with the plug, Harry trying his hardest not to become hard and just concentrating on getting Louis off. Louis was turned on a lot more than Harry thought because it really did only take a couple minutes to feel him coming down his throat, letting out the quietist of moans — teenage hormones were something else, really. 

“Fuck, thank you, thank you so much.” Louis says leaning up to kiss Harry’s thigh and reaching to take the plug out. 

“Leave it. It should stay.” Harry says jumping off the bed, “let’s go.” 

They finally make it outside and start to kick the ball around, more so Louis and Gemma, Harry’s sort of watching as he teaches her tricks. He opts to lie in the grass on his stomach and watch instead. 

Louis ends up leaving around 9 pm after they do homework. They spend a good five minutes making out against Louis’ car until Louis finally pulls away from Harry insisting he must leave and Harry lets him go. 

His mom yells from out the door to grab the mail. He’s walking up the steps and into the door, flipping through bill after bill until he sees the Princeton insignia. Dropping everything in his hand he rips open the letter. 

“Holy fuck. I got in.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 “Mom I got in! I fucking got in!” Harry says running towards her like a lunatic waving the letter in his hand.

“Harry language!” He hears his mom yell.

Anne takes the letter out of his hand and he watches her read it, putting a hand over her mouth, “oh my god Harry.”  She pulls him into a hug squishing his face against hers and he’s pretty sure his glasses are about to snap.  “I’m so proud of you Harry.”

“I didn’t think I’d get accepted, I can’t believe it." Harry rereads the letter, “I’ve wanted to go here since I was a kid.”

“I know! I’m so proud of you! You’re getting scholarships but how much is tuition there again?”

“Sixty-ish.” Harry says uneasy then quickly speeds up, “I’ve been looking into it forever and my scholarships will cover a lot and they have a really great financial aid program and—“ 

He watches Anne fan herself with the letter before pulling the two of them away from where Gemma couldn't hear. “If this,” she says pointing to the letter, “is what you really, really want and you can promise me you’ll work hard and make it worth that amount of money; you know I will support you. Your university fund is substantial and will cover you, but I don’t know for how long. Did you even apply anywhere a little…closer?”

“Well yeah. But Princeton is my number one, mom and I got in. I have to go.”

“Looks like we’re taking a trip to New Jersey then,” she smiles.

Harry is screaming and crying and jumping up and down and he quite frankly doesn’t care what he looks like right now. Gemma comes running in to see what’s going on and all Harry can say is “Princeton! Princeton! Princeton!” while picking her up and swinging her about the room until she yells at him to stop.

He slumps down on the couch smoothing out the acceptance letter, still reading it over and over again, and already imaging what it’s going to look like until Gemma snaps him back to reality with a swift kick to his gut.

“What about Louis? Is he going too?” She asks innocently. 

“Louis.” Harry says under his breath. “How the hell am I going to tell him?” He puts the letter on the coffee table and droops his head between his legs, hands clasped in front of him. He vaguely hears his mom tell Gemma to get ready for bed then the couch cushion shifts with her weight, and her hand is gently rubbing his back.

“Harry, you need to tell him, the sooner the better. You haven’t been together that long I’m sure you can work something out.”

Harry feels the tears dropping from his eyes to his wrist, “mom you don’t understand. I just told him—I just told him I’m in love with him.” He lifts his body up pushing against the back of the couch just letting the tears trickle.

“Okay. Well I know you don’t like my advice but, if he loves you, then he’ll support you and your decision. You can’t let your emotions over Louis dictate your future. I know that’s not what you want to hear but if he’s the one,” Harry watches her put air quotes around the one, “he’ll understand.”

 “Why can’t anything just be simple?” he yells. 

He can feel her rubbing his arm trying to soothe him but it just makes him cry harder. 

“Why don’t you go wipe your eyes Harry and then call Louis? I’ll get you a glass of water.” Anne says kissing her son on the cheek and getting up. Harry’s head is pounding, he feels like he’s in a dream and moving in slow motion. This was supposed to be the best day of his life; he’s wanted this since his dad took him to the campus when he was seven. Now here he is crying over a lifelong dream because of a boy he’s in love with would have to stay behind.

“Here honey. Go in your room and call him.” Anne says handing Harry the water, his hands shaking as he grabs it. Getting up he walks slowly to his room, stomach in his throat as he clicks Louis’ name.

“Miss me already?” Louis answers.

“Yeah, you have no idea.” Harry responds choked up.

“Babe are you okay? What’s wrong, I can tell something’s wrong.” 

“Fuck this is so hard.” Harry starts crying again.

“Are we breaking up?” He can hear how worried Louis sounds.

“No, no. Fuck. Okay I got the mail after you left and there was a letter in there for me.”

 “Okay and, Harry you’re making me really nervous just tell me.”

“I got accepted to Princeton Louis. I’m moving there after graduation.”

There’s what seems to Harry a day’s worth of silence.

“Oh my god Harry! That is amazing! Congratulations, oh my god wow!” Harry has to pull the phone away from his ear because Louis is shouting so loudly.

“Thanks Louis. But that means I’m—I’m leaving and leaving you though.”

“Harry stop that! This is amazing news, I’m so excited for you!  I guess I have something to tell you then, too.” 

“You’re breaking up with me then right? I totally understand, I won’t be mad.” 

He hears Louis huff into the phone.

“No one is breaking up with anyone, like I’d let you go that easily. Remember how you kept asking me why I didn't go on that campus tour at Penn?” 

“Yeah what does that have anything to do with me moving?” Harry asks confused.

“Last week, I got a call...even my mom and dad don't know I applied, but if I want it, I have a full ride to Syracuse. I have no idea what their academics are like but they’re ranked fourth in the country for soccer. A scout came out weeks ago and was impressed. I just didn’t know how to tell you, or even if I was taking it.”

“Holy shit! That’s amazing congratulations! So are you going to accept it?”

“I have until tomorrow to decide. None of the universities around here were offering me anything. I know it’s no Princeton,but then again I’m not the smartest person in the world like my boyfriend. But, I’m looking on my computer, and it’s roughly 239 miles apart!”

“So about the same distance if you were to go to Penn,” Harry sighs.

“It's fine, we'll figure it out! I just want to kiss you right now. Did you really think we would break up?” 

“I dunno I figured you wouldn’t want to deal with the distance.”

“Harry.” Louis says sympathetically, “you could be moving to Australia and I’d still want to be your boyfriend. I love you okay and that means living through all the crappy stuff too. Got it?”

“Yeah. I love you too. I guess I’ll let my mom know I’m not going to hang myself now.” Harry says laughing, “Are you excited for the game tomorrow?” 

“I am! Will you hold my hand in the halls?” 

“Y—you want to, won’t the team give you a hard time?”

“Like I give a fuck? I need to show off my Ivy League boyfriend! See you tomorrow, sleep well.”

“You too, wish you were here instead. Night." 

“Me too. Although we probably wouldn’t get much sleeping done. Night Harry, bye.”

Harry hangs up and doesn’t move from his position oh his bed, just smiling up at his ceiling replaying Louis’ words over and over again. Harry had already made a note to attend all of Louis’ games and buy every piece of team gear his bookstore sold. Speaking of which, he can finally wear his Princeton hoodie that’s been in his closet for years. He promised his dad when he bough him the sweatshirt that the day he got his acceptance letter he’d wear it. 

A quiet tap echoes on his door and he mutters a “come in” assuming it’s his mom.

“So?” she asks concerned.

Harry sits up, pushing his glasses up to rest on his head rubbing his eyes while speaking, “Louis’ going to be in New York for school.”

“Close? Or upstate?” she asks.

“Upstate, I can’t believe it.”

“Why do you look so upset then honey?” Anne asks moving closer to her son. 

Harry’s always been open with his mom, he considers her one of his best friends and she’s one of the only people he’ll cry in front of. “Just scared.” The tears start with ease, “it’s close but it’s not  _that_  close. What if he finds someone better mom? Maybe I should go to his university instead.”

Anne sits down on the bed next to Harry pulling him into a hug, “I’m sure he’s thinking the same thing sweetheart. Just because me and your father didn’t have quite the fairytale ending, doesn’t mean you won’t.” She kisses him on the head. “Did you know we broke up four times while we were dating?" 

“No. I didn’t. Why?” 

“Your dad was scared too, when I went to California for school and he stayed here. Then I eventually moved here to be with him and switched schools.”

“Mom…” Harry sobs.

“Let me finish. We may not have stayed together if I never moved to D.C., and then I wouldn’t be sitting here with you. I followed my heart, and although I regret leaving UCLA, it lead me to having you and your sister and I would never change that Harry. All I’m saying is listen to your heart, is it telling you to go to Princeton or give up your dream because you think your boyfriend is going to forget about you?”

“Go to Princeton,” Harry mumbles.

“I may not know Louis that well but from what I can tell, there’s no way he’s going to let you slip from his grasp and I think I can say the same about you. And who knows maybe your soccer teams will play each other and you can spend the weekend at his or vise versa. Everything will be fine Harry, just enjoy these last two months together okay? Cherish them.” 

“Thanks mom,” Harry says wiping his eyes, “you’re the best. I guess I should call dad and let him know?”

 “Go ahead, it’s not too late he’s probably up.” Anne says giving Harry one more kiss and getting up to walk to the door.

Harry has always been close with his father, even though he moved out four years ago and he rarely sees him. But he makes sure to call him as much as possible; glad they’re still on good terms after the divorce.

“Hey son!” Harry hears his dad say through the phone.

“Hey dad, sorry it’s late.” 

“It’s okay, just rereading some briefings. How’ve you been? Haven’t heard from you in awhile, everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I wanted to let you know I got an acceptance letter in the mail today from, erm, from Princeton.”

“Harry that’s great congratulations! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks! I knew you’d be excited, I can finally wear my sweatshirt you got me all those years ago. I hope it fits.”

“It was kind of hard to judge how big you’d be now when you were seven.” He hears his dad laugh.

“Hold on let me try it on,” Harry puts the phone down and runs to his wardrobe searching for the orange hoodie and pulling it over his head, “it fits!” He yells into the receiver.

“Oh good! You’ll have to swing by before you head there okay? Bring Gem too if you want, we can throw a party.” 

“That sounds great dad. I uh I actually want to bring someone else for you to meet, if that’s okay?”

“Oh? Who might this be?” He can hear his dad smiling.

 “My... my boyfriend, Louis. He’s captain of the soccer team actually, so I’m sure you’ll get along since I never liked sports.” Harry laughs trying to calm himself down.

Harry’s been lucky enough that both his parents accept his being gay. He still remembers his dad’s reaction when he told him and he wishes he had filmed it. He was so nervous and thought his dad would tell him he’s too young to know what he wants or even worse, tell him off. But he stood there sweating, fumbling over his words as his dad sat in his chair with his beer looking up at him. Until Harry finally blurted out the words, “I’m gay” and watched his dad’s mouth drop open thinking he was going to get kicked out, barely missing the, “thank god” come out of his father’s mouth.

He remembers being really confused and raising his eyebrow to his dad who took it upon himself to explain saying, “I thought for a minute you were going to tell me you got a girl pregnant. I am so relieved. I don’t know how ‘the talk’ works for this sort of thing but I assume it’s the same minus the baby bit, be safe, use protection, no means no that sort of thing. Anyway game’s on sit down.”

And that was it; he never brought it up again, never treated Harry differently or talked about girls. In fact every time he was dragged to some sort of sporting event his dad would pick out suitable boyfriends for him, Harry swearing to him, “dad I would  _never_  date an athlete they’re egotistical jerks.”

So the fact that all these years later he’s telling his dad he’s dating the star athlete, well it tickles his father.

“Wait my son Mr. ‘never going to date an athlete’ is shacking up with the soccer captain? Well I’ll be damned! Well done Harry, well done!" 

“Dad we’re not  _shacking up_  god,” Harry says rolling his eyes even though his dad can’t see him, “but yeah, it’s been a few months he’s really great, you’ll love him.” 

“I can’t wait to meet him. Does your mom approve?”

“Yeah and Gemma loves him too,” Harry smiles.

“How about you bring him by Saturday, and we can have a big party and kick the ball around yeah?” 

Harry laughs at his dad’s enthusiasm, “short notice but sounds great dad. I’ll talk to you later, gotta finish homework.”

“Nice talking to you Harry. Congrats again, bye.”

Harry hangs up and shoots a text to Louis.

_Dad invited us over Saturday for a party to celebrate Princeton you in?_

_Yeah! You told your dad about us?_

_Ya is that okay? He already loves you bc you’re the captain._

_Fine with me, he sounds awesome. I’ll be there, pick me up?_

_Of course! See you tomorrow._

_Can’t wait. Bed is lonely : [_

_Can I sleep over tomorrow after the game? We can just leave from there, or you can sleep here?_

_Your place. Mom doesn’t let boys sleep over._

_She realizes you’re going to college soon right?_

_Apparently not. I’m paying extra for my own room in college. So we can be as loud as we want ; ]_

_You kill me. Night Louis._

_Whatever you love me!_

_True. That I do._

_You do what?_

_I love you silly._

_I know I just wanted you to type it. I love you too baby. Night._

_Goodnight Louis. Sweet dreams._

_Of you. Dream sweet._

_You’re so fucking gay. Night._

Harry plugs his phone in and sets his alarm clicking his light when his phone buzzes.

_You have to say of you or I won’t be able to sleep._

_Of you what?_

_That you’ll dream of me._

_Oh my god. Of you Louis. Happy?_

_Yes. Tell me tomorrow if it’s a wet one xx_

“My boyfriend is an idiot.” Harry huffs turning over to go to sleep.

Friday morning Harry realizes he  _may_  have had a wet dream about Louis after all and curses to himself. “So not telling Louis about that one” he says as he throws his wet shorts into his laundry pile. He pulls on his Princeton hoodie and a pair of jeans, pausing his zipping when he eyes his little black box and chuckles to himself, knowing how to get Louis back for putting the idea in his head about dreaming of him (because it’s  _clearly_  his fault).

He quickly eats and lets his mom know Louis will be spending the night.

“How about we trade one Tomlinson for a Styles? That way your sister doesn’t bother you two?” Anne says handing Harry his lunch.

“You’re a smart woman. “

“I’ll call Jay now. Have a great day sweetie.”

“You too mom.” He pecks her on the cheek, grabs his backpack and walks out the door.

His phone buzzes in his pocket as he’s driving and he maneuvers it out only swerving slightly. There’s text from Louis:

_Meet u by car. Wanna walk in together._

_Ok be there in 5_

Harry’s heart starts to beat a little fast, his hands slipping slightly on the steering wheel getting more nervous the closer he gets to the school. He shouldn’t be anxious; he didn’t care what people thought. Would they really start shit? He never noticed any of the other gay couples getting tormented; no one really paid them any attention so maybe it would be the same. But none of them were the superstar athlete of the school either.

Harry pulls into his spot, Niall’s truck on the left and Liam’s coupe on the right, parked slightly crooked. He takes a few deep breathes before shaking out his hair, fixing it then grabbing his bag and getting out of his car.

“There he is!” He hears Niall shout from the bed of his truck. Harry hadn’t noticed the three of them had been sitting in it waiting.

“Sorry. Got caught at all the lights. Hey Li, Niall,” he pauses looking at Louis in his jersey how it clings to him in all the right places, “Lou.” 

“Hey babe,” Louis says kneeling over the hitch and making a fishy face. Harry walks over to him, his legs definitely turning liquid, bracing his hands on the metal of the truck and kisses Louis quickly.  _Phew. World didn’t end, okay_  Harry thinks to himself.

“You two are so cute.” Niall says fawning over the pair. Harry knows his face is red.

“Wait.” Liam says in the most serious tone Harry has ever heard. “You’re wearing your Princeton hoodie, does this mean what I think it means?” He asks turning to Niall, “did our little boy get accepted to his dream school?”

Niall gasps dramatically putting his hand on his chest, “Did his lack of social life actually pay off?”

“Yes. I got in. I got in!” The second time Harry is shouting and the few people around them turn around and stare.

Both Niall and Liam jump up and start hollering while stomping their feet in the truck the sound echoing. Louis joins in and the three of them hug and fake sob over Harry.

“Guys cut it out people are staring.” Harry says self-consciously. 

“We’re just so proud of our baby boy!” Liam exclaims jumping out and squeezing Harry. 

“They grow up so fast. You were just in diapers.” Niall says joining in the hug until Harry is pushing them off when he sees Louis standing to the side waiting. 

“Alright, alright give the boyfriends a moment.” Niall says to Liam pushing him to the other side of his truck to grab their bags.

“Congratulations again,” Louis says filling the space between them in a few strides, his hands draped on Harry’s hips.

“Thanks. Again.” Harry replies shyly.

“Would you two just fucking kiss already.” Harry hears Liam bellow.

They both giggle, Harry sending a middle finger in their general direction. He feels Louis lift off his toes a little and he grabs Louis’ elbows for support, leaning into the kiss. Harry tastes the slight hint of orange juice and peanut butter of Louis breakfast as his tongue grazes his bottom lip.

Harry is brought out of the kiss by a flash and whips his head to the right to see Niall holding his phone up.

“You think I’d miss that moment? So precious.” He says to Liam.

Harry pecks Louis one more time. “Love you,” he whispers for only Louis to hear.

“Love you.” Louis says wrapping his arms up Harry’s back and hugging him. Harry wraps his hands around Louis’ neck and pulls him in close, fitting his face into Louis’ neck inhaling deeply. “So fucking much”. 

The loud ring of the bell for first period breaks them from the embrace and Harry drops his arms down taking Louis’ right hand in his left and interlaces their fingers. 

“Lets go boys don’t wanna be late! Princeton doesn’t like tardiness!” Niall yells already walking away.

“Ready?” Harry asks, but not sure for what. 

“Let’s go.” Louis says squeezing his hand.

Their first period classes are on different floors so Harry walks Louis to his class on the second floor. Harry didn’t really know what to expect when they were walking through the halls, he felt like there were giant neon signs above them to let everyone know they were a couple. But no one really paid them any attention, there were a few whispers here and there but not quite the uproar Harry expected and he was grateful. 

“You ok?” He hears Louis ask and turns to face him as they stop outside Louis’ class.

“Yeah, great actually. I thought I dunno I thought people would like riot seeing you hold hands with me.”

“Why would they do that silly?” Louis asks kissing the back of Harry’s hand.

“Because you’re you! You’re who all the girls swoon over and you’re popular.” Harry answers.

“Again with the I’m me thing, you always bring it up. What makes you think people didn’t know I was gay before today? We spent a whole year not talking Harry, ever think I may have been open with people about it before?” Louis isn’t being mean or accusatory but his lips are pursed almost like an adult confronting a child and Harry doesn’t like it.

He unlaces their hands and shoves his own in his front pockets and scruffs his shoe on the linoleum. “I-I’m sorry. I figured you didn’t tell anyone since I never heard anyone talk about it.”

He feels Louis lift his chin and lean in to peck his lips. “You just don’t talk to the right people babe. People know, they don’t care because I don’t judge them for anything either. I know I said the team didn’t know, but they do. Some of them were iffy or whatever but everyone’s got each other’s back. Stop worrying and kiss me before we’re late.” 

Harry sighs feeling a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. He never really paid attention to what people talked about and I guess girls were going to swoon over Louis no matter what even if they couldn’t have him. He pulled Louis into him and kisses him hard, darting his tongue in his mouth enough to savor his taste until they had class together next period.

 “See you in a bit Lou.” Harry says giving him one last hug and running up the steps as the late bell rang.

Harry couldn’t wait for lit today. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Louis to come meet him by his class so they could walk together, but he also didn’t want to make some grand entrance into class. Harry wasn’t one for attention, or peering eyes.

He made the decision to just meet Louis there. This whole etiquette of school relationship do's and don’ts was really new to him and caused him a little too much anxiety.

Harry was catching up on missed notes when he saw Louis’ figure plop down in the seat in front of him, “I was waiting for you.” He said talking out his notebook. 

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t know like if you wanted to walk in together or whatever…” he sounded stupid, he knows he sounded like an idiot.

He watched Louis turn around and lean over Harry’s desk taking his pen out of his hand to get him to look up. “Is it too much attention? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Harry.” Louis says with kind eyes.

That’s what Harry loves about Louis. He doesn’t jump to the conclusion that Harry doesn’t want to be seen with him but understands his weird ways and his stupid anxiety and accepts them. “Yeah, I mean I love being able to hold your hand in public I just—I didn’t want people thinking we were making a show of it, ya know?” 

“I get it babe. I guess I’m just really eager to show off my boyfriend.” Louis says with a smile, “no worries, we’ll ease them into it.”

“Yeah. Okay. “ Harry gets out once Ms. Tyler starts talking.

Harry spends the period staring at the back of Louis’ head, or his shoulders hunching or the way he writes, he makes everything look sexy and Harry didn’t understand how. He notices the small case of hiccups Louis gets midway and offers him his bottle of water, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he gulps it down. He gets a little antsy and can already feel himself getting hard just by Louis’ everyday movements and excuses himself to the restroom.

Thankfully for today’s sake the restroom on the fourth floor is a single occupancy stall. It’s been awhile since he’s done it and he usually does it before school not in the middle of the day. He was planning to wait until the game but quickly changed his mind once Louis started being all  _Louis-y_  and hot. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie to retrieve the plug he’d grab before leaving home; it’s been tucked away all day, which probably added to his anxiety that it was somehow going to roll out of his pocket.

His heart was already racing and palms sweating his hands shaking as he undid his belt and jeans pulling everything down. He fishes for the tiny foil of lube in his other pocket squeezing it over the plug.  Taking a few deep breathes and situating himself properly Harry eases it into his hole wincing at the stretch hissing as it breached the tight muscles.

He wiggled his hips around and took two jumps just to be safe and pulled his jeans back up and flushing the foil then washed his hands. He was super aware of how he was walking and made his way back into the class hurrying to his seat plopping down a littler harder than he was anticipating sending a jolt up his spine as he hit the chair, a gulp of breath tumbles from his lips.

Oddly enough, the rush of wearing the plug and the small bursts of pleasure from it eased Harry’s anxiety, took his mind off of the grueling test review and term paper guidelines his teacher was going over. Harry has it down to a science; he could keep his breathing steady if he felt inclined to move his hips around in his chair and was able to keep his small moans in his head or cover them up with coughing. When he first ventured into wearing them to school he would sweat terribly and be more paranoid than usual but as time went on he started enjoying the rush that no one knew his secret.

He jumped when the bell rang consumed in his thoughts and packed his bag, standing up to throw it over his shoulder. 

“I’m starving,” Louis said rubbing his stomach then lifting his arms in the air to stretch, Harry followed the line of his torso up to his eyes to see Louis smiling at him.

“Come on,” Harry said extending his hand to Louis who smiled again and linked their fingers heading for the door. They met up with Liam and Niall in the usual lunch spot their two friends gawking and hollering when they saw the couple holding hands. Harry just rolled his eyes as he sat down straddling the bleacher seat, backing himself up against Louis’s chest who was sitting the same way.

“You guys sicken me.” Liam said jokingly as he ate, “stop it.”

Harry felt Louis perch his chin on his shoulder winding his hands across his front pulling Harry into him more. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about Li.” Harry watched Liam roll his eyes and start talking to Niall about something else. 

Harry shuffled around to get his lunch while Louis did the same, Louis placed his bag in front of Harry so didn’t have to let go of him and ate with one hand.

Somehow Niall spotted the muffin Harry had and grabbed for it causing Harry to leap to get it back leaning forward so his ass was right in Louis’ face. Apparently Louis couldn’t help himself as Harry felt his hand press against his ass unaware of the plug. Since it caught Harry off guard, a small groan left his lips and he tried covering it by whining to Niall to give him his food back. Once he eventually got half of his muffin he settled back in Louis lap and Louis mouth was on his ear.

“Your ass looks really good today.” He whispers. 

Harry blushes slightly, turning his head to say thank you and pushes himself against Louis’ crotch a little.

“You’re a tease.” Louis says biting his lobe. Harry feels Louis’ fingers under his hoodie and down the back of his jeans tickling the skin.

“Ni, Li you haven’t had your wormhole debate in quite sometime is that settled?” Harry asks the pair.

“Fuck no it’s not!” Niall shouts and then begins practically where they left off the last time somewhere along the lines of inter-dimensional time continuum something or other. Liam already heated at the mere mention of the topic.

Harry wiggles his hips again trying to get Louis’ fingers to sink lower and he could feel his heart slowly starting to stammer. “So I had a dream last night,” He mutters under his breathe and he’s super thankful they sit at the top of the stands so no one on to the side of them can see Louis’ hand.

 “Yeah? About what?” Louis’ voice is broken and low.

Harry feels Louis’ palm against his bum his fingers sliding down and he’s holding his breath just waiting until Louis moves his fingers from his cheek to his hole.

“You and me.” Harry answers.

 Louis squeezes a few times and Harry makes his hips uneven, pushing them to the right to give him the hint. He can feel Louis’ heart beating fast against his back and he’s pretty sure he’s sporting a semi hard on too.

The second Harry feels Louis fingertips on the plug he hears Louis mutter, “fuck Harry,” into his ear.

“Surprise.” Harry says cheekily smiling from ear to ear pushing his hips back slightly into the touch.

 Harry can hear Niall and Liam’s conversation winding down so he throws out another controversial topic they love, knowing they’ll be lost in their own debate than to notice anything Louis and Harry are doing. He praises their one-track minds. 

“Jesus Harry,” Louis says using his other hand to pull Harry in by the waist, his hand now flush under Harry's  so he’s sitting on it. “This is really hot okay.” The last word said with a pressure from his fingers.

Harry wishes Louis had more mobility with his fingers but he wasn’t going to be greedy. They still had two classes left and the last thing he needed was to come in his jeans.

“Keeping it in all day for you. It’s payback for my dream.” Harry says rolling his hips and hearing a small whine in his ear.

“Yeah? Did I make you come in your dream? “

“Yeah.  Dirtied my sheets and everything,” Harry knew he was being a tease but he was enjoying every second of it. 

“I’m fucking hard right now and lunch is over in 15. You’re the worst.” Louis hisses into his ear then biting his neck and retracting his hand from Harry’s jeans. Harry feels Louis tugging at his waist to turn around and Harry positions himself in front of Louis.

Louis pulls Harry in, their knees knocking and grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss a little too intense for the public eye. It’s all tongue and hot wetness and deep breathing and Harry should probably feel embarrassed but Louis just tastes so good and his mind always goes fuzzy when they make out. He can hear Liam and Niall making fun of them and he’s pretty sure one of them said they were leaving while reminding the two not to start ripping each other’s clothes off.

“Why’d you have to do this to me at school?” Louis groans biting Harry’s bottom lip hard. “I need to fucking come Harry.”

“m’sorry” Harry says into Louis’ mouth, “thought you’d enjoy my surprise.” Harry responds mischievously.

“Follow me.” Louis demands and Harry feels himself being dragged down the steps, tripping over how fast Louis is pulling him.

“Really, under the bleachers Lou? I have more class than that.” Harry jokes but he can see how serious and pleading Louis’ eyes are, the lust burning in his pupils. “Okay, fuck.” He says pulling Louis’ shorts down so his cock pops out the top. He drops to his knees the dirt cold against his jeans and he holds Louis’ thighs taking him in his mouth.

Louis lets out a moan and slightly bucks his hips forward, his cock dragging on the roof of Harry’s mouth. Since time is limited and they could very easily be caught, Harry starts bobbing his head quickly not caring for technique. 

“Yeah Harry fuck like that.” Louis groans guiding Harry’s head up and down.

Harry really, really, really hates when his head is being forced during blowjobs, it just irks him and he knows it’s because Louis is so eager to come and he can’t be mad he’ll just get even. He decides to just stop all movement and let Louis fuck into his mouth instead of resisting the tug on the back of his head. He drags his tongue up the underside then sucks at his head and he knows that’s going to do it. It’s only a few seconds until Louis is coming down his throat; Harry feels his legs shake where he has a hold on them.

“Fu-fuck Harry, fuck.” Louis says breathlessly pulling himself out of Harry’s mouth and readjusting his shorts. 

Harry stands back up and brushes off his knees and pulls Louis into a kiss and then stumbles backwards from Louis pushing him off and cursing at him.

“What the fuck Harry?!” Louis says wiping his mouth and Harry cannot contain his laughing as he finishes swallowing.

“You know I don’t like when you guide me so payback,” Harry grins. 

“I could have lived my whole life without tasting my own come Harry.” Louis says spitting and gagging a little.

“Oh god you are so dramatic! Like you’ve never done that.”

“No I haven’t! I have not had any desire to taste myself, unlike you apparently.”

“Come here.” Harry says extending his arms so Louis can hug him, “bell’s going to ring and a thank you would have been nice.”

“Thank you for an amazing blowjob, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” Louis mocks kissing his neck.

  

Harry went home after school even though Louis begged him to say and watch the team warm up before the game, but Harry knew he’d just be drooling over Louis the whole time. Figuring he needed to finish as much homework as possible before their weekend together. He sadly parted from Louis despite the puppy dog eyes that usually win him over.

 It also gave Harry time to clean his room and have wank in the shower; after wearing his plug all day he  _needed_ it. Of course his hand was no comparison to Louis’ mouth but it was sufficient and if he visualized hard enough he could almost feel Louis’ tongue on him. He came muttering Louis’ name legs shaky as he washed himself and turned off the water.

Harry decided to change into the one school shirt he owned seeing as this was a huge game for the team and he guessed he might as well show some school spirit. He bought it freshman year so it was tight around his middle and his biceps. He rolled the sleeves so it didn’t look too stupid squeezing his arms. He was bringing Gemma with him because Louis’ parents were also going and just taking her with them after.

“Do you like my face?” She asked fixing the blue and silver bow on her head.

“Looks great. Nice school spirit Gem.” Harry says at the face paint on her cheeks and picking up her overnight bag heading to the door.

The parking lot was crowded and thankfully Niall had put a cone in his spot so he didn’t have to park in the grass a mile away. Gemma got out and threw the cone in the bed of Niall’s truck and Harry pulled in.

“Lottie said her and her mom are walking over so I can put my bag in their car,” Gemma says typing on her phone. 

A few minutes later Harry spotted Jay and Lottie and waved to them, grabbing Gemma’s bag and walking over to their car.

“Thanks again for letting her sleep over Jay. She’s really excited.” Harry says throwing her bag in the backseat. 

“Of course! Gemma is always welcomed over. What time are you and Louis leaving tomorrow?” She asks.

“Mid-morning.” 

“Well don’t tire yourselves out too much tonight…” Jay says innocently and Harry’s eyes widen. “Doing homework and playing video games.” She finishes and Harry lets out the breath he was holding. 

“Shall we?” Harry says motioning to the field and ignoring Jay’s comment in fear of making an idiot out of himself.

The stands are packed with a sea of blue and silver the buzzing of voices ring loudly in Harry’s ear. He texts Niall to try and find them and gets a reply telling Harry to come to the locker room. It’s tough to push past the crowd of people but he makes it and spots Liam and Niall in a corner listening to the coach.

“How’d they let you in?” Harry whispers.

“Louis said it was okay. Said he needed us—well, you in here.” Niall says back.

Harry’s heart gets heavy and he smiles at the comment then focuses his eyes on the team scanning for Louis. He’s perched on one knee, his jawline tense as he focuses on his coach’s words. Something about it is so sexy, to see how concentrated he is, Harry can almost feel Louis’ adrenaline.

The coach asks Louis to say a few words before they go out and Louis huffs and says how shit he is at pep talks but stands up anyway catching Harry’s eyes as he stands in front of his team. 

“Alright guys, we’ve worked really hard to get to this game and it’s not going to be easy to beat them but I know we can win. Just stay focused…”

“That means not staring at their asses Lou,” Harry hears the player wearing the #9 jersey holler. 

“Piss off Derek,” Louis laughs, “I have a boyfriend anyway.” Harry sees Louis steal a glance and smile.

“Anyway, just have fun you all know your shit so just play like it’s your last game. And for seniors, this very well may be your last, so don’t fuck it up. Let’s get to the finals this year alright?” Louis shouts the last word to rally them up and they all start yelling and patting each other on the back. 

“Five minutes.” Their coach yells as he tells the team to drink up and stretch a little more.

Harry sees Louis make his way over to them extending his arms for a hug. Harry steps forward, but Niall jumps in front of him stealing the hug.

“You shit.” Harry says pushing Niall away and embracing Louis. “Great speech.”

“It was terrible, but hopefully worked.” Louis said leaning up to kiss Harry.

“Your parents are here, and sisters, and my sister, so play well.” Harry jokes stabbing Louis in the ribs 

“So much pressure! But speaking of pressure I have a reason for you to be down here.” 

“Oh yeah?” Harry asks tilting his head.

“Well it’s kinda tradition when it’s potentially the last game for seniors for their names to be announced when we run out. And we’re supposed to pick like a family member or whatever, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do it?”

“Me?” Harry says pointing to himself.

“Yeah, like if you want. I know I just sprung it on you but all you have to do is say that I’m captain, my jersey number and then my name. Please?” 

“I uh I guess so okay.” Harry stutters. Public speaking has never been his forte. 

“Man and here I was all ready to bribe you with a blowjob.” Louis says laughing and Niall and Liam join in with their own snickering. 

“I’m still okay with that bribe.” Harry jokes.

“We’ll see how well you do not fucking this up and then maybe.” Louis says jabbing Harry in the ribs. “I like your shirt by the way. Had no idea you owned anything from this school.”

“Yeah, figured I’d wear it once finally. Little tight though.” Harry says brushing down the front.

“Looks good.” Louis says squeezing his biceps. “Alright well just go out by our goal and they’ll tell you when. I’ll be last.” 

“Okay. Well good luck then!” Harry leans in to kiss him quickly then Liam and Niall wish him luck and they go back out to the pitch.

Harry’s standing on the grass surrounded by family members of other players, each one saying the player’s name. It takes about four people in for Harry to realize the announcer is giving the speaker a title before he or she talks and it hits him that the entire stadium is going to know who he is; Harry’s about ready to vomit. It was normal for the girlfriends to announce their boyfriend’s name, no one flinched as the term girlfriend echoed in the stadium, but boyfriend, oh that was going to cause some looks. Harry almost missed that he was next after Tommy, #11’s mom introduced him.

“Alright, up next introducing his best friend is Harry Styles” 

Harry lets out a breath of relief and takes the mic with shaky hands, “Number 17, your captain, Louis Tomlinson.” He says expertly into the mic and handing it back to the announcer quickly as he watches Louis run out onto the field. The stadium erupting into the loudest cheers so far. He was so proud of Louis seeing him adored like this by so many people. He wondered if he had been called Louis’ boyfriend if there wouldn’t be any cheers but boos. Harry didn’t want to think about it too much.

The team they were playing was tough and up 1-0 ten minutes into the game. Harry could tell Louis was playing his hardest, he was dripping in sweat and his temper was evident. By half time, the tension was thick in the air and they were down 2-0.

Usually Louis would wait for Harry at halftime, but he watched Louis run to the locker room hands flailing and Harry was pretty sure he was screaming. He pushed through the people who were scurrying to the food carts to make his way to the locker room, but was stopped by the assistant coach. 

“Can’t come in kid. Team only.” He said sternly.

“I need to talk to Louis please. Can you get him then?” Harry pleaded.

He watched the man disappear through the door and reemerge a minute later waving Harry in.

“Make it quick, he doesn’t need distractions.” He says pointing to where Louis was currently cursing at another teammate about his technique. Harry has never seen Louis enraged, he had his jersey in his left hand and Harry could see the veins popping out of his neck from how tense he was. 

Harry was pretty sure #13 was happy to see Harry even though he had no idea who he was. He watched his eyes dart from Louis to him then Louis whip around to see Harry sheepishly standing back. #13 giving a sigh of relief now that Louis was done yelling at him.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt I’ll just—” Harry said motioning to the door.

“It’s really fine.” #13 said getting up and walking to the toilets.

“Hey Harry, sorry, not usually like that.” Louis said walking over to him.

Harry wasn’t really listening because he was too busy staring at Louis’ sweaty torso, counting his abs...as usual. He didn’t realize he was licking and biting his lips until Louis was looking at him amused.

“You’re staring Harry.”

“You’re hot Louis.” Harry answered not meaning to say allowed.

 Louis laughs and pecks Harry on the lips; he tasted of sweat and grass with a hint of orange Gatorade.

“Just wanted to come see how you were, you looked really upset on the pitch.” Harry said rubbing up and down Louis’ arms.

“Well we’re fucking losing and playing like shit!” Louis shouts throwing his jersey down.

Harry picks it up and shakes it out, thumbing over Louis’ last name on the back. “As long as you’re playing your best like that’s all that matters Lou.”

“Harry I really appreciate the words of encouragement but it’s better suited for a kiddie team. We need to fucking win. I need to get us to the god damn finals.”

Harry watches Louis pace back and forth kicking random bags or empty bottles.

“Well the only way you’re going to win is if you stop being so fucking tense Louis. Look I may not know anything about football, but I know when trying to take a test I can’t concentrate if I’m stressed or worked up. My brain doesn’t work as fast and if I don’t calm myself down I’ll fail.”

“Well this isn’t a test and I can’t just magically calm myself down Harry.” 

“I can though,” Harry says grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him to the shower stalls.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks when Harry pushes them behind one of the curtains.

Harry answers by pressing himself against Louis and attacking his lips, rutting himself against Louis’ leg.  He bites desperately at Louis’ lip until his mouth goes slack and Harry can push his tongue through. He feels Louis’ hands on his waist pulling him closer.

“Just want you to relax babe,” Harry says moving his lips down Louis’ jaw to his neck, the saltiness of his sweat thick on Harry’s tongue. He sucks a few light marks into his skin until he can feel Louis’ shoulders sink and the soft hums come from his throat. He hunches himself down so he can suck at Louis’ nipples lightly nipping them. Louis feels like Jell-O under him and Harry knows his plan worked.

Harry can hear Louis’ coach shouting for the team and he quickly kisses Louis again then peels off of him. 

“Better?” Harry asks even though he can tell Louis is visibly calmer than before.

“Yeah, thanks. But now I just want to fuck you.” Louis laughs kissing Harry again. 

“Maybe if you win I’ll let you.” Harry says with a wink, ushering Louis out from the shower by the bum.

The second half of the game went a little better Louis finally put the team on the scoreboard. Harry likes to think he helped with that one. But it wasn’t enough and they ended up losing 2-1. It was heartbreaking to see Louis along with some of the other seniors to drop to their knees pounding their fists into the grass after they congratulated the winning team. None of them would admit it but Harry’s pretty certain most of them were crying.

He kept his distance with Gemma while Louis talked with his mom and dad, they couldn’t be prouder of him, but he of course, was madder than hell and no amount of praise was going to change that. Lottie had brought him a flower and that may have been one of the only smiles Harry had seen all night come from Louis. Once he was done hugging everyone Harry approached and said hi, then giving Gemma a hug goodbye as she left with Louis’ family.

“You were great out there.” Harry meant it.

“Not good enough.” Louis says adjusting the duffle that hung on his shoulder.

“How about we go get drunk and make out then?” Harry said cheerfully.

“Sounds good to me. My dad’s just taking my car home so I’m gonna have to stink up your car. Unless you want to wait around here for me to shower.”

“It’s fine, come on. My shower is cleaner anyway. I hear people do some gross stuff in those one.” Harry says with a wink, extending his hand out to Louis.

As they’re walking peacefully to the car chatting about the game Harry can hear some unfamiliar voices off to his right in what appears to be a very harsh tone and it took him a minute to realize they were talking to him and Louis.

“No wonder you fucking lost, god damn pansy as your captain.” The unfamiliar voice says and then begins to laugh.

 Harry squeezes Louis’ hand tighter and picks up the pace hoping to just ignore them.

“Hey!” the kid yells, “I’m talking to you. Fucking faggots have no place on the pitch.” The stranger spits out.

Harry feels Louis stop dead in his tracks dropping his bag and spinning around to the voice. “You’re so fucking cool man,” he says approaching the kid. Harry grabs his arm and tells him to stop, which  _of course_  only made it worse.

“Awe is your fucking boyfriend gonna stop you, don’t wanna break a nail?”

“That’s fucking it!” Louis screams charging at the kid and tackling him from his spot on the bench to the ground. “Shut the fuck up you ignorant piece of shit!” Each word was a punch; Harry could see the other kid clawing at Louis’ arms and his fist to Louis’ nose, and his friend jumping into action to get Louis off of him. Before Harry could even make a move, someone comes running from the side attacking the kid’s friend so he doesn’t touch Louis.

Harry runs over to pull Louis off of this guy, who is bloody and too shell-shocked to retaliate. Louis is screaming while flailing his arms and legs as Harry pries him off.

“Fuck, Louis calm down,” Harry of course is crying all while trying to hold Louis back, watching the other kid stammer to his feet wiping the blood off his lips.

“Fucking queer,” he mutters under his breath.

“You just got your ass kicked by a queer so fuck you,” Harry shouts at him surprised by his own voice. “Just fucking go, grab your stupid friend and get the fuck off our campus.” He yells again.

He turns around to see the kid with a black eye struggling under a pair of arms wrapped under his armpits and behind his head. He looked ridiculous flailing about and it then Harry notices who it was holding him.

“Nick?”

“I’m going to let you go and if you fucking think about touching one of them or me I’m going to beat this shit out of you.” Nick says austerely as he lets the kid go shoving him away and yelling at them to get lost.

The three of them watch the kids walk away still shouting obscenities towards them but just let them go.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Harry asks Nick bewildered.

“I was having a smoke and saw them giving you shit. Fucking pricks.”

“You’re one to talk,” Louis said rubbing his nose where the kid hit him.

Harry and Nick exchange knowing looks and Harry’s pretty sure if Nick could say thank you with only his eyes he did.

“Naw we’re even now right Nick? We’re cool?”

“Yeah Harry. Anytime. Hey uh speaking of being even and shit the Friday before prom, the club is doing a special show if you guys wanna come?”

“Yeah sounds great. Is Nicolina going to be there? I’m quite the fan. “ Harry asks and he can see the weird looks Louis is giving both of them.

“Of course! You won’t wanna miss it.”

“Wait hold the fuck up.” Louis interrupts, “what the hell are you talking about? Who’s Nicolina, what club? When did you go to a club Harry?”

“I’ll tell him.” Nick says before he starts explaining everything to Louis who is dumbfounded by this new information.

“This is a joke right?” Louis asks looking back and forth between the two. “That makes absolutely no sense Nick and I still think you’re a dick.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just took all my shit out on Harry and I don’t expect you to be like my best friend or anything. My parents would fucking disown me if they knew so it’s just hard to deal with.” Nick says lighting up a cigarette.

“I just wish you would have talked to me or Harry about it instead of being defensive. I’m not going to forgive you for what you’ve done to him and how much pain you caused Harry. That’s bullshit.” Louis says defensively. 

“I’m not completely forgiving him myself but we can’t change it and I guess if you need help like coming out or whatever I got your back.” Harry says patting Nick on the shoulder.

“I’m not queer mate, just like dressing up I spose. No one’s putting anything in my ass that’s for sure. But I gotta go. See you guys Monday.” Nick says flicking his cigarette and walking away.

“Let’s get some ice on your nose babe. You’re lucky a teacher didn’t see that.” Harry says picking Louis’ bag up and then taking his hand.

They drive silently back to Harry’s and he can tell Louis wants to say something but he gets as far as opening his mouth then shutting it again. 

“What’s on your mind love?" Harry asks putting his hand on Louis’ leg.

“Nothing. I don’t want to start a fight.”

“Please tell me. I won’t get mad whatever it is. Also thanks for pretending I didn't tell you about Nick before.”

“It's fine, figured it'd cause trouble if he knew you told me and promise?” 

Harry squeezes his thigh to answer.

“I just don’t see how you can forgive Nick so easily. He’s put you through so much shit the past five years, I don’t get it.”

“I don’t forgive him. I’m still mad at him, but I guess I kinda see where he’s coming from. He’s just scared and it’s his defense tactic. It sucks that I’m the one he takes it out on, but I’ve lived my life perfectly fine with his remarks and shit. He’s confused or whatever and I’d rather help him figure it out than let him continue being a jerk.” 

“Wow. That’s why I fucking love you. You see the good in everyone Harry. I don’t know how you do it.” Louis says putting his hand over Harry’s. “Also the way you yelled at those kids was pretty hot, your voice was so raw.” He says laughing.

“Yeah my manliness turns you on?” Harry Jokes pulling up to his house.

“I wouldn’t go that far. You  _were_  crying.”

 “That’s my defense tactic. Like an injured animal, so people take pity on me. Works every time.”

“Does it?” 

“It’s how I got you to kiss me isn't?” Harry says opening his door.

“You’re such a little shit!” Louis half yells catching up to Harry.

Harry shrugs and opens the door jumping out of the way of Louis’ swatting.

After Louis’ nose has been properly iced and they’ve both taken showers they settle into Harry’s room with all the alcohol they could manage to carry up the stairs.

“Your mom’s not going to notice all this is missing?”

“She doesn’t drink it. She only has it for dinner parties.”

 

Harry’s drunk. Harry’s really drunk and everything is hilarious and he’s not quite sure when he took all his clothes off. It was possibly before power hour or when the song switched to ‘Party in the USA’ but it didn’t matter because he was drunk and naked and horny and it felt really good and he didn’t hear Louis complaining.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Louis says laughing.

“Whyyyyy?” Harry asks in a fit of giggles from his position on the floor.

“Because it’s cute. You’re a cute drunk.” Louis says ruffling Harry’s hair.

“I don’t wanna be cute!” Harry retorts suddenly finding it necessary to climb up Louis’ body and push him into the bed. “Being cute isn’t going to get me a blowjob,” Harry circles his hips on the last word. “And you’re not drunk enough!” He says reaching to his bookshelf and grabbing a bottle of something, placing the neck on Louis’ bottom lip.

Harry feels Louis sit up a little, his hands on Harry’s thighs his mouth falling slack as he licks the rim of the bottle. Harry slowly, but not steadily, pours it into Louis’ mouth watching some dribble out down his cheek and it’s so fucking obscene Harry groans at the action.

He’s pretty sure Louis’ doing it on purpose when he watches him lean his head forward to take a few inches of the bottle into his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, gagging slightly as the alcohol hits the back of his throat. Harry slowly withdraws the bottle from Louis’ wet lips as he licks the rim of it before sliding his lips off it and biting the lower one.

“Taste good?” Harry asks his voice rough and a few octaves lower than usual.

“Yeah.  _So_  good.” Louis says smirking, his hands moving up Harry’s thigh.

Harry takes a gulp of whatever it is and bring it back to Louis’ lips and it may be the alcohol, but he’s pretty sure Louis is currently deep-throating the fucking thing and he’s watching the neck of the bottle disappear into Louis’ mouth.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry moans rutting himself against Louis’ shorts.

His eyes are locked on Louis’ while he’s doing this, while he’s fucking moaning around a bottle that should be his cock instead and he’s getting off on it nonetheless. He doesn’t even think and reaches his hand down to relieve some of the pressure, stroking himself hard, groans developing with each tug. 

He can feel that Louis’ stiff under him so pushes his hips down as hard as possible using his free hand to try and pull his shorts down even though he’s sitting on Louis. 

“Louis please,” Harry begs uncertain of what he’s even pleading for.

Louis pops the bottle off his lips but not before licking up from the neck and circling his tongue around the rim, eyes locked on Harry.

This time Harry’s definitely going to blame the alcohol because he’s already coming all over Louis’ stomach and his own hand — the heat still present in his stomach.

“God Harry. Fuck.” Louis says lifting his hips even though Harry is on top of him. He stills manage to pull his shorts down his thighs. “I really love watching you come, that was really hot, to see you get off on that.” He says putting his hand over Harry’s wet hand that's still gripping his cock. 

Harry can feel Louis’ cock under him rubbing up against his ass and he just presses into it back and forth, going as far as spreading himself to feel Louis’ cock against his hole. He’s tingling all over, craving more and more. “Want you,” Harry says practically bouncing down on Louis’ cock.

“Not when you’re drunk Harry.” Louis replies calmly even though Harry can see his throat catching with the movements of his hips.

“You want to though. You wanna fuck me, too,” Harry removes his sticky hand and brings it to his mouth licking off the come that hasn’t dried yet. 

“God dammit Harry. Fuck. God of course I do just—fuck not when we’re this drunk,” Louis says reaching his hand behind him to search for the lube Harry put there earlier. “Lie down and let me take care you.” He says grabbing Harry’s hips trying to push him down on the bed.

“No!” Harry half shouts, “wanna ride you.” His hips moving faster on Louis’ and this time he really does start bouncing up and down pressing himself roughly against the base of Louis’ cock.

 “You can I promise, just fuck, not now.” Louis says in a breathy tone and Harry can feel him pressing up into him knowing he wants it just as badly as him.

Harry lies down despite his protests and he thinks he should probably suck Louis off instead, but Louis’ already wetting his fingers and even if he tried. Harry doesn’t think he could lift himself up. “Start with two. Don’t be a pussy.” Harry says slurring his speech and opening his legs as wide as he can already with a hand lightly touching himself.

“Where the fuck has this Harry been hiding?” Louis ask as he scoots closer to Harry.

Harry feels the coldness of Louis’ fingers against his and pushes into it, “dunno what you mean.” 

“This crazy pornstar Harry. Fuck.” Louis says pushing his middle and ring fingers into Harry. 

Harry moans at the contact, his eyes closing briefly until he flutters them open and starts moving his hips. “m’always like this. I just want you like now. Add another.”

“No you’re not, but fuck I’m not complaining.” Harry hears Louis say over the static in his ears and feels another finger enter him.

Harry can feel the alcohol sloshing around in his stomach as he violently pushes onto Louis’ fingers the string of “ooooohs and yeaaahs” multiply when Louis hits the right spot.

“fuckfuckfuck right there. God Louis fuck yeah yeah—Ohmygod—feels so fucking good don’t stop,” Harry is practically screaming and Louis has to lean over him and put his hand over his mouth.

And if Harry’s mom wasn’t awake by now it’d be a miracle.

“Baby shhhh shhhh you sound so fucking good, but gotta keep quiet.” 

“Need you to—“ Harry tries to say but can’t get the words out over the groaning.

“What’do you need baby?” Louis asks changing the angle of his fingers. 

“under—fuck—bed. Other box, get it.”

Louis’ fingers leave Harry but he keeps moving his hips regardless until Louis pops back up with the box.

“You own a pink vibrator? Of course you do.” Louis says holding the toy in his hand. 

“Well if you’re not going to fuck me someone might as well.” Harry says grabbing it from Louis and patting his hand on the bed for the lube.

“You have to be a secret porn star Harry, I’m convinced.” Louis says handing him the lube and Harry can see his other hand stroking his cock. 

“Just really fucking horny okay. Fuck, come here let me do that.” Harry drops everything and leans up to touch Louis. 

“No, no you—god, fuck yourself with that and I wanna watch.”

“And I’m the porn star?” Harry says lying back down and slicking up his vibrator. “You know,” Harry says pushing it into him while staring at Louis, “I always imagine this is your cock in me. Bet the real thing is better though.” 

Harry can hear Louis groaning and putting lube on his cock and starting to stroke himself. He pushes the vibrator the rest of the way in wincing a little at the thickness, but lets his head roll back at the feeling, his hips bucking when he turns it on.

“Louiiiis fuck Louis.” Harry sobs as the vibrations course through his whole body and he’s on the verge of orgasm again.

“How good does it feel Harry?” Louis says from in between his legs his hand pumping himself quickly. 

“So good, so fucking good. God I want it to be you so fucking badly.”

“Fuck Harry it will be. Come for me again baby, m’close.” 

Harry grabs his cock with one hand and the vibrator with the other and pushes it into himself with force, sending the tip right into his prostate and he bites down hard on his lip to keep from screaming. 

He decides to turn over, face into the mattress, ass up giving Louis a better view of what he’s doing. “Help” Harry pleas looking back at Louis pushing the vibrator in and out of him.

“Jesus Christ Harry,” Louis says using his free hand to take the vibrator from Harry and wiggles it around inside him.

“Harder,” Harry groans pushing back into it and spreading himself wider. He feels the toy pull out of him and then quickly slammed back in. “Yeahh like that—fuck Louis keep going.”

“You seriously have no idea how fucking hot you look right now in this position.” Louis growls as Harry feels him slam the toy back into him. “You’re not even tight anymore I bet I could fit my fingers in there too.” He says and Harry feels Louis fingertips dance around the edge. 

“Want them Lou,” Harry barely get the sentence out before one of Louis’ fingers slides in next to the toy causing Harry to scream in pleasure as he comes all over his bed. His words muffled by his grasp on his lip.

“Oh fuck Harry.” Louis groans and Harry’s watching Louis lean forward as he comes on Harry’s back and ass. 

“Shit. Fuck, wow.” Louis says breathlessly removing his finger from Harry and shutting off the toy and pulling it out.

Harry turns over onto his back and uses Louis’ discarded shorts to wipe himself off. “Did that really just happen?” He asks laughing and looking up at Louis who’s hunched over.

“Y—yeah. It did. Your mom is never going to let me stay over again.” Louis says leaning over Harry’s body and kissing him while his whole body is still shaking.

“She’s going to fucking kill me before I even get to have sex with you, son of a bitch!” Harry says kicking his feet on the bed.

“Let’s go to sleep, and maybe she didn’t hear us?” 

“Fuck. Yeah. I need to go wash off real quick though.” Harry says trying to get up and wobbling a bit. 

“Want me to help?” Louis says steadying him. 

“No. Cause I’m probably going to vomit as well and I don’t want you seeing me like that.” Harry says pulling on a random pair of pants.

“Okay. Just holler if you need me and bring me a cloth too.” Louis pecks Harry again.

Harry tiptoes out of his room, sore as hell, and into the bathroom quickly wiping himself down. He turns the faucet on so Louis can’t hear him throwing up, hoping it’ll help get rid of the looming hangover then brushes his teeth.

 He quietly makes his way to his mom’s room and opens her door, the room is dark and he can’t quite make out a figure in her bed so he shrugs and closes the door. As he’s doing so he can hear another door creaking open and if he hears correctly it’s coming from downstairs.

“Shit.” Harry runs back into his room with the cloth shutting the door and hitting the light.

“What the fuck Harry?” Louis says fumbling for the lamp.

“My mom just walked in the door. It’s 2 a.m. when did she even leave? Who the hell is she with this late?” Harry says throwing the wet cloth to Louis. 

“That’s good then. She wasn’t present to hear you moaning my name. Maybe she has a boyfriend?”

“No. She’d tell me, right?” Harry takes his shorts back off and climbs into bed next to Louis. “Right?”

“Does it matter? As long as she didn’t hear us who cares. Let’s sleep, we have to get up early.”

“Fuccck I almost forgot.” Harry says reaching for his phone to set his alarm. He sees he has a few texts from his mom and read them. “She did have a date. She texted me so she wouldn’t bother us. Said she’d be home late. Guess we’re lucky then.” 

“Mhm.” Louis says into Harry’s shoulder, “can we please sleep now I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah.” Harry turns to face Louis and kisses him a few times. “Night I love you.”

“Love you too my little porn star.”

“Shut up! You love it.”

“I do. Can’t believe how kinky you are babe.” Louis says nuzzling into Harry’s side.

Harry laughs and turns the light off pulling Louis into him and dozes off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning’s alarm comes too early. 10:30 was the most unreasonable time to be awake, so Harry just lets the sound of Rilo Kiley’s “I Never” fill his room and his head. Speaking of his head,  _fuck it hurt_ and he was definitely still a little drunk. He keeps his eyes shut and starts to sense everything around him, his body slowly waking up, the sun is hot on his face piercing his eyelids begging for them to open.

He acknowledges the arm draped over his middle, fingertips ever so lightly brushing his ribs. His left side starting to recognize the other body pressed flush against it, the skin stuck together and warm. The weight of tangled legs and a knee pressed into his groin becomes evident and the tingling sensation of his left arm under Louis’ shoulders hits him hard but he was unable to move it except to wiggle his fingers. And maybe his body feeling all this first, is a distraction to how sore and tired he is. 

His neck was wet and hot from Louis’ mouth feeling the spurts of breath every few seconds and the small groans that came with it. He wasn’t sure if Louis was awake or not but he hoped not, just for the sake of reveling in the moment.

The song has repeated three times by now and Harry’s right hand is itching to turn it off but he doesn’t want to move or shatter their jigsaw pattern so he just echoes the words he knows by heart in his head,  _“_ _so lets take a loan out, put it down on a house in a place we've never lived in a place that exists in the pages of scripts…”_

“Like this song” Harry hears muffled against his neck, “it’s really…you-ish.” Louis’ body shifts closer (which really isn’t possible), the weight from Louis’ knee no longer evident on his groin and he sighs at the relief of pressure and Louis’ complete unawareness of his own body parts. 

“Mhm. It’s my favorite.” Harry’s voice is rough from his dry throat and he realizes how thirsty he is. His right arm finally wins and he fumbles for his phone to shut the alarm off and taking his glasses off a book.  “10:46. Good morning Lou.” He grabs the bottle of water by his head and chugs half of it.

“Don’t wanna get up. You’re warm and soft.” Louis says and Harry feels his lips press against his neck. 

Harry brings his right arm over his chest and brushes Louis’ fringe out of his eyes even though they’re closed. “I can’t feel my left arm.” Harry says trying to wiggle it under Louis who barely lifts his shoulders up so Harry can pull it out and it feels like it’s filled with cement as he drops it between their bodies.

“Need to leave soon.” Harry’s voice is almost back to normal and he wonders how much long he’ll get to hear Louis’ sleepy voice until it awakens. “Do I need to carry you to the shower?”

He feels Louis nod and smile into his neck. 

“I’m going to go turn the water on and I’ll be back for you, don’t fall asleep.” Harry says nuzzling his face into the top of Louis’ head then slowly gets up having to pause when he feels like one of those snowmen in a globe being shaken about. He feels a warm hand on his lower back melting into the touch. 

He tries again stumbling a little to the door, a quiet giggle comes from the bed and he opens his door and walks out into the hall. It’s quiet except for the drone of his mom’s TV. The bathroom floor is freezing and his toes jump at the contact as they scurry to the rug. The gushing water fills his ears as he turns the nozzle for the spray to come on.

Turning around to leave he’s a little startled by Anne’s figure in the doorway.

“Morning sweetie.” 

“Hi mom.”

“Did you have a good night?”

Harry would be lying if he said he even remembered most of it but answers with a simple “yes, and you?”

“It was great. Louis sleeping?”

“Sort of. I was just—“he says pointing at the shower then towards his door.

“I’m leaving.” She says, “meeting a friend for brunch, have fun at your father’s and call when you get there please.” 

“Okay. Same friend from last night?” Harry asks grinning. Harry wants to say so much to his mom tell her she deserves a good guy, that he’s happy she found someone.

“Possibly. But I’m going to be late if I don’t leave. Love you.” She says smiling back and moving out of the doorway towards the stairs. 

“Love you too mom.” 

“Oh and Harry.” She says halfway down the steps, “my alcohol cabinet is looking a little dry. Do see that is fixed soon, I’m having company soon.”

He’s thankful she doesn’t ask questions and can joke about things like this.

“Sorry I'll leave money on the counter. Bye.” 

Harry walks back into his room; Louis is still naked and spread out on his bed. He walks over kneeling on the mattress and scoops him up, his arms struggling from Louis’ dead weight. “Little help would be nice.” He says straining until Louis wraps his arms around his neck and Harry finally sees his eyes open.

“m’cold.” Louis says softly trying to gain heat from Harry’s body.

Harry kisses his cheek and walks into the bathroom kicking the door shut, his long fingers grasping for the shower door and the pair is greeted with a wall of steam. Harry carefully lets Louis’ legs drop to the wet surface and puts his glasses on the counter, sheds his shorts and climbs in himself. 

He can practically see every part of Louis’ body coming alive as he stands under the spray, the water soaking into his hair and his skin turning a slight shade of pink from the heat. Harry’s fingers are tingling to touch; his eyes watching water trickle down every muscle, the ridges of his stomach and the permanent buff-ness of his arms are glistening with a small layer of water.

The urge is too much for Harry not to touch and his hands dart to Louis’ chest and it’s hard and wet under his palms. Louis mews into the touch as he lathers his hair. 

“God you are so fucking hot,” Harry’s thoughts tumble out of his mouth as he rubs his hands over Louis’ body wanting to press himself against him and feel every inch of muscle.

Louis laughs and Harry can see him giving him a once over and a smirk, “And you are so fucking hard.”

Harry looks down and hadn’t even noticed, let alone felt himself get hard but he laughs anyway and pushes past Louis to get under the spray, closing his eyes and letting the water drench him.

He feels Louis’ hands on him, roaming his skin, down his chest to his belly, which is lacking of any real muscle. His heart skips for a second when Louis’ mouth is on his neck his chest suctioned to Louis’, eliciting a small moan at the contact.

“Fucking. Love. Your. Body. Wet.” Louis says tugging hard at Harry’s skin with his teeth. Harry sighs into the spray above his head the warm water trickling down his throat as his mouth falls open the harder Louis sucks and ruts against him. He grabs Louis’ back to half balance and half pull him closer and nudges Louis’ head with his cheek so he looks up. 

Louis looks obscene with his lips plump and red, droplets of water on his eyelashes, his eyes big and black with the smallest hint of blue. Harry kisses him hard, harder than he thinks he ever has before. Their teeth clank and tongue collide and everything is wetter and hotter than usual. His hands slip and slide all over his body, he wants to feel every inch of Louis when he’s wet and he can tell Louis wants the same because his hands haven’t stopped touching him either.

Harry’s hands slide down the curve of Louis’ slick back to his ass and he squeezes hard at the firmness whining into Louis’ mouth. Although everything is wet, he still manages to lift Louis up and slam him against the shower wall tasting the puff of lost breath Louis expels into his mouth. 

“Harry, Harry fuck.” Louis hums into his mouth and he feels Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist, arms around Harry’s neck. Louis’ cock is pressed between their stomachs and Harry wants nothing more than to wrap his hand around it but he needs to keep them on Louis’s thighs to steady his body. He can feel his own cock rutting against Louis’ ass and he can’t help but to lift his hips ever so slightly. Both boys groan into the other’s mouth. If Harry didn’t know any better he’d think Louis was lightly circling his hips on purpose. 

If Harry was told right this second that all he had to do was chop off his arm and he could be inside Louis, he wouldn’t bat an eyelash and begin sawing. He craved it like a drug, itched at the thought of sinking deep into Louis, feeling his warmth and tightness. It was almost unbearable to think about.

Harry aggressively grabs onto Louis bum spreading him open as much as his fingers could, allowing his cock to brush back and forth against Louis entrance.  He’s mumbling Louis’ name into his mouth as he lifts his hips up slightly, the tip of his cock hitting the tight muscle. He can feel Louis swallowing thickly and tugging at his hair. 

“Want you so badly Lou,” Harry moans, hips jerking frantically for some sort of friction and Louis is getting heavy in his arms as they shake to keep hip up.

“Harry—god just—room, your room please,” Louis’ voice is wrecked and it hit Harry’s core. He fumbles with the knobs until the water is off then pushes the door open; all-the-while keeping Louis around him sucking on his neck.

He doesn’t even bother wiping down, but grabs a towel from the shelf anyway and runs out the door into his room kicking that door shut and throwing Louis onto his bed. 

“I can’t stand you and your fucking body,” Harry growls lifting Louis knees to his chest and dipping his head down between his legs licking at his cock. “You’re always so god damn fuckable,” he sucks at the head, “and you’re so oblivious to it.” The last word muffled by Louis’ cock sliding down his throat. 

“ffuuuck Harry—ohfucck.” Louis moans. 

Harry pulls Louis out of his mouth nipping the tip and settling his tongue lower until he’s at Louis’ hole, peppering him with kisses and tiny jabs of his tongue. “Behind your head. Lube, now.” Harry half demands half groans. Louis’ body shifts under him as he reaches for it tossing it down to Harry.

He sits up and opens the bottle looking at Louis with his open mouth and hooded eyes and slides a wet finger into him mumbling his name as Harry feels Louis contract around his finger. 

“Anoth—another Harry.” Louis stutters and Harry watches Louis’ hands flush white as they hold onto his knees.

He wastes no time pushing his middle finger into Louis and bringing both out and pushing back in over and over again until Louis is squirming under him breathless and panting.

“God Louis you feel so good.” And it’s not just pillow talk because he does and Harry is craving to feel every inch of Louis, grateful for his long fingers that can reach so deep inside him.

His entire body is on fire, the cold droplets of water from his hair are welcoming to Harry’s hot skin; he can almost hear them sizzle as they fall to his shoulder. Harry feels like he’s waited his entire life for this moment, to feel Louis, to be inside him even if it’s just his fingers, and he’s going to make it worth it: for both of them.

He leans down to start sucking Louis’ cock while he fingers him, and although he’s shit at multitasking he’s actually doing a pretty good job judging by the groans and curses coming from Louis’ lips and the constant digging of his hips. He’s torn between wanting to hold Louis down and wanting him to fuck himself on his fingers. He opts for the first choice and spreads his hand over Louis’ stomach pressing down hard to halt his movements and pulling off his cock and moving up to press his body against Louis mouth against his neck.

“Can you be loud for me Lou? Fuck I just want to hear you okay?” Harry begs into Louis’ ear as his fingers stretch inside him.

“Yeah, yeah Harry shit just—keep doing that.”

Harry’s fingers are moving fast and slightly uncoordinated as he twists and turns them, brushing up against Louis’ prostate just long enough to steal his breath but not enough to make him come and Harry knows, can fucking feel, how frustrated Louis is getting, his grasp on Harry’s back tightening and stinging when he slaps the skin the third time Harry has teased him.

“m’so close baby fucking keep your fingers there, right—right there—fuck fuck fuck.” Harry’s hand on Louis’ stomach is no match for him anymore, he’s moving too wildly under him to keep Louis still. 

Harry changes his position so that he’s sitting back on his heels to give him a better view of Louis coming undone. His legs are spread wide and hips slightly angled up, head thrown to the side and he can barely see the slits of Louis’ eyes. He uses his free hand to stroke himself a few times just to relieve some of the pressure and then returning his hand to Louis’s cock.

“let me—let me,” Louis moans reaching for himself and wrapping his hand over Harry’s. Harry lets his hand fall off Louis’ cock digging his fingers into his hip instead.

Instead of moving his fingers off of Louis’ prostate, this time he keeps them there thrusting them harder and harder, each time Louis’ yells get louder the “ooohs” and “fuck Harry god so close fuck I’m gonna—“ work as ammo to Harry to press harder and he watches Louis’ grip gets firmer on his cock until a burst of white is covering his fingers and Harry feels him clenching around him.

“Harry...Harry,” Louis groans, his wet hand moving down to Harry’s wrist and he pulls his fingers out of him. 

“That was so good Louis, shit god you look so fucking good.” Harry says moving his hands to Louis’ hips thumbing at the indent on each side. 

He watches Louis, and without saying a word, he grabs the discarded bottle and rolls forward to grab Harry’s cock and slick it up then turns around to lean back into him. His left arm wrapping around Harry’s neck and he’s wiggling his bum ever so much as he turns back to look at Harry, “come on me” he says with a low voice this time each wiggle of his hips is exaggerated and harsh.

“Louis.” Harry says low, wrapping his hands around his middle and pulling him closer. He feels Louis spread himself so the underside of Harry’s cock rubs against his hole as Louis begins rocking back and forth grinding himself on Harry’s cock.

Harry uses one hand to get in between them to grasp his cock guiding it up and down Louis’ ass and of course, of fucking course he just wants to throw Louis down on the bed and thrust into him instead of this bullshit teasing, but he won’t, not yet and he’s already so close anyway.

“Such a fucking tease Louis you know that?” Harry asks the tip of his cock almost breaching Louis’ entrance, Louis just chuckles and presses his hips down with his own moan. Harry can’t fucking take it, pushing Louis forward on his hands and knees and stroking himself fast and hard letting the thumb of his free hand slip back into Louis.

It only takes half a minute until Harry is leaning over Louis coming onto his lower back and his ass, cursing Louis’ name in the process.

“I hate you, I hate you so fucking much,” Harry says lips pressed against Louis’ skin.

“No you don’t. You love me.”

Harry grabs the towel he brought in earlier and wipes himself off and then Louis, using the rest of the water in his bottle to get the sticky mess off.

 “We’re going to be late now.” Harry says pulling Louis into him and kissing his lips.

“You started this. Not my fault you’re so horny.”

“You’re one to talk Tomlinson. Come on get dressed.”

They quickly get ready and grab some food then pile everything into Harry’s car.

“That was good though yeah?” Louis asks fiddling with Harry’s iPod.

“Yeah, yeah really good babe.” Harry says resting his hand on Louis’ thigh. “Just really want to, ya know—“

 “Fuck me?” Louis asks casually settling on a playlist.

“Yeah. Or you, me I mean whichever.” Harry says gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“Just didn’t want to then, because we were rushing. Wanna take our time. Are you upset with me?”

“No, not at all! How could I be? You’re just a fucking tease. Tommo the tease. Should be put on your jersey.” Harry laughs rubbing Louis’ thigh to comfort his thoughts. 

“I’m a tease?” Louis huffs, “mr. ‘oh let me rile you up with my long fingers then move them every two seconds so you can’t come’ yeah I’m the tease?” 

“Your moaning said otherwise my love.” Harry says and watches Louis lean over and peck him on cheek.

The drive is usually not something Harry looks forward to, but with Louis accompanying him, he could drive cross country. Between the umpteen stories Louis has told Harry, the 90s boy band sing along session and the minimal traffic the time fly by and they make it into town in what seems like minutes.

“So, is there anything I need to know about your dad before I meet him? Or do I have to fend for myself?” Louis asks stuffing his mouth with the popcorn he begged Harry to buy him when they stopped so Harry could clean up after Louis’ impromptu road head session.

“Not really. Call him Robin, not Rob or he won’t talk to you.” Harry says laughing,  “He’s going to love you and talk your ear off about soccer. I guess don’t be to shocked by the size of his house.”

 “As in it’s huge?”

“Yeah. Ginormous. Him and my step-mom moved in a year or two ago, I’ve only been a few times but it’s quite the mansion.”

“You never mentioned her before?” 

“Oh. Her name is Jules. Her son is this hot shot music prodigy and he bought them the house.”

 “Oh? Like some famous pop star or something?” Louis says joking.

“Actually yeah, sorta. Ed Sheeran. Sure you’ve heard of him from your sisters. He’s okay I guess.”

 “Wait. What, you’re step brothers with Ed fucking Sheeran?” Louis asks matter-of-factly. “And you think he’s  _okay_? Okay? OH KAY? Jesus Christ Harry, this is a deal breaker.” Louis says hysterically laughing-slash-screaming.

“Whoa didn’t know you fancied him so much Lou. I mean we’re friends but he’s nothing special.” Harry says indifferently.

“Is he—is he going to be there today?”

“Why need me to get you his number? I’m afraid he doesn’t suck cock Lou. You’re shit outta luck on that one.”

“Fuck off. No it’d just be cool to meet him, his music is brilliant.”

“Well, I’m sure he will be I think he just finished touring.” 

“Can’t believe you never fucking told me. This is huge!” 

“I didn’t realize my boyfriend was a fangirl I’m sorry.” Harry says pulling onto his dad’s street. “Well this is it.” He says pointing to the house. The front is decorated with American flags and Princeton pendants and orange balloons litter the yard.

“m’not a fangirl and damn why don’t you live here instead?”

“Didn’t want to leave Niall and Liam. Ready?”

The boys grab their bags and make their way up to the front door knocking. They can see people inside through the glass and Harry sees his dad coming to the door.

“Harry!”

“Hey dad!” Harry says moving in to give his dad a hug, “dad this is Louis, Louis this is my dad.”

“Nice to meet you sir. Lovely home, thank you for letting me tag along with Harry.”

“Is he always this polite?” Harry’s dad asks looking at him and Harry laughs. “It’s Robin and you are always welcomed here now get your shit to the guesthouse and say hi to everyone.”

Harry leads Louis to the guesthouse adjacent to the main house, “this is usually where I stay even though they have like six rooms in there. But it’s quieter here and Jules dogs are yippy little fucks.”

They set their stuff down and Harry waits for Louis while he brushes his teeth and goes to the bathroom. 

“Thanks for coming Lou.” Harry says grabbing his hands and kissing the back of each one.

“Thank you for wanting to introduce me to your family. Love you.”

“I love you too. Come on I saw Ed’s car let me go introduce you to him.” Harry says putting the back of his hand on his forehead and pretending to faint warranting a jab from Louis’ fist to his gut.

They make their way back to the main party area and Harry hands Louis a red cup with beer. There’s a table covered in pizza, hot dogs and burgers and everything is either red white and blue or black and orange. Harry quickly introduces Louis to the dozen or so people who are there and they all congratulate him and hand him envelopes that Harry shoves into his back pocket. 

“There’s the man of the hour.” Harry hears come from behind him and a hand clasping on his shoulder.

“Hey Ed good to see ya man. How’s touring the world been?” He asks giving him a hug.

“Been great, sold out every show.  Who’s this?” He asks lighting a cigarette. 

“Ah Ed, this is my boyfriend Louis.” 

Harry watches Louis’ cheeks turn a hint of red as he extends his hand to shake Ed’s. “Nice to meet you Ed.” Louis’ voice is crackling and Harry smiles at him.

“Just found out today Louis here is your biggest fan. He’s pretty bummed you’re straight.” Harry doesn’t miss the look Louis shoots him.

Ed laughs while taking a drag and blowing out the smoke, “Yeah sorry mate but thanks for being a fan. Not many lads at my gigs.”

Louis laughs and Harry can tell he’s sort of speechless and he thinks it’s cute. “D’you eat already wanna come sit with us and tell us all about your worldly adventures?” 

The three of them pile on food and grab more beer and sit at one of the decorated tables. Ed tells them about touring and all the girls and mayhem. “You’d think I was bloody Justin Bieber the way they act.”

“You love it though all them fawning over your ginger ass. Only reason you get laid.” Harry says biting into his burger.

“Yeah can’t complain.” Ed laughs, “So did you lose a bet or something Louis? Someone making you date this wanker?”

“I give good head,” Harry answers before Louis can say anything, “right Lou?” He’s making it his mission to embarrass Louis and he would feel bad, but he doesn’t.

“The best.” Louis replies without missing a beat and chugs his beer. “Although I think I hold the crown on that one after the car ride here.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to be slightly embarrassed.

“Damn, little Harry is growing up.” Ed says slapping him on the back, “glad I’m leaving tonight, I’d have to bleach the whole place.” 

“You’re not staying?” Harry asks after regaining his composure. 

“Can’t. Gotta fly back out to London tomorrow. You know where  _things_  are if you need them,” he says laughing, “just don’t make a mess please. I use the guest house to record.”

Harry rolls his eyes and nods, attempting to change the subject.

They talk over beer and junk food for about an hour, well mostly Harry talked and Louis just sort of sat there and stared at Ed, only talking when necessary. Harry being the good boyfriend he is casually suggested they take a group photo so Louis can have some sort of evidence. Ed promises that they’ll all get together when he’s in town and promises they’ll be on the guest list of every show within 20 miles.

“Like I would pay to see you perform your shitty music.” Harry jokes. 

“Fine then only Louis is invited. Don’t let him fool you Louis he plays my shitty music on repeat.” 

“Not true. Terrible lyrics that are only used to get girls’ skirts off.” Harry rolls his eyes and tries imitating Ed’s voice, 'I could do without a tan on my left hand…’ please you can barely commit to putting a sticker on something let alone marriage.”

“Ah you caught me Styles. But that just proves you know my songs so I think I win that round. Go get me more beer.” 

Harry shakes his hair out and sighs, getting up to go get some more drinks and takes their dirty plates too.

Ed’s in the middle of telling Louis about a show he played in California when Harry comes back over drinks in hand and his dad behind him who immediately sits down and starts talking soccer with Louis. 

Harry doesn’t even attempt to engage in the conversation because he has no idea what they’re talking about. All Harry knows about soccer is Louis looks really fucking hot playing and he has a ton of excess adrenaline afterwards that Harry uses to his advantage when they’re alone. So he just ends up watching Louis light up at the conversation, never really noticing how excited he gets when he talks about the sport since Harry never actually talks to him about it. It’s amazing to see his eyes get so wide and a huge smile sweep across his face. He’s telling Harry’s dad all about the university and their rankings and he hears his dad already saying he’s going to make plans to bring Harry to see Louis play.

Somehow Harry is conned into playing a ‘friendly’—as his dad put it—game of soccer in the expansive backyard. But Harry knows it’ll be anything but and he’s too buzzed and too uncoordinated to begin with to even attempt to kick a ball. But he lets Louis guide his hips a few times as he tries to kick it and it rolls a mere yard. He opts to be the token cheerleader and sit on the side while they along with some of the children play. For some reason, Louis thinks it’s a great idea to peel off his black polo and throw it at Harry so now he’s shirtless and a little sweaty running around Harry’s dad’s yard having the time of his life and Harry needs to control whatever is going on in the pit of his stomach.

He’d be lying if he said his eyes didn’t start to get wet and it wasn’t all sadness and him being a sappy fuck. It just solidifies in Harry’s brain that their time together is fleeting and there’s not many more weeks left that Harry’s going to be able to watch Louis like this, or to see him at all.

He thinks how crazy people probably think he is for being in love with someone he’s really only known for a quarter of a year but if asked, he’d say he’s known Louis his whole life because that’s what it feels like. He thinks if it happens in books it should be okay in real life that it’s not so far-fetched to believe in love and fall in love so quickly. And although not extraordinary, Harry hopes one day they’ll get a novel written about their love. He thinks it’s something he would read if it wasn’t about himself. A story with little conflict and angst, something he finds so rarely in the books he reads now.

Harry’s drawn out of his sentiments by Louis tackling him to the grass repeating his name over and over again, “Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, earth to Harry!”

“What? What?” He laughs into Louis’ sweaty shoulder biting down hard. 

“I’ve been calling your name for like a minute!” Louis says rolling onto his back.

“Are you finished playing? You were doing so well.”

“Like you even noticed! Your mind was totally somewhere else.” Louis leans over resting on his elbow and kisses Harry on the cheek and lowers his voice, “everything okay? I know that look you had.”

Harry smiles something of fondness to Louis, “I just really love you is all. Can’t believe you actually exist sometimes.”

“Oh Harry,” Louis groans jokingly, “I love you too. You’re such a girl sometimes. I’m gonna go shower you going to stay here?”  Louis asks getting up.

“Yeah, need to go talk to everyone again I’m sure.”

Harry waits until he knows Louis’ in the shower to quietly make his way back to the guesthouse after saying goodbye to everyone. It’s still fairly early in the evening, but he’d rather spend it with Louis than with people he doesn’t ever see on a regular basis anyway. Ed had left halfway through the mock game and insisted that Harry and Louis show up to at least one gig when he goes back on tour. Harry knows that Louis will be at all of them but keeps it to himself. 

Harry hears Louis humming to himself as he slides through the cracked bathroom door, shedding his own clothes and glasses with slight déjà vu. He feels a little creepy staring at Louis’ bare back through the foggy door marveling at his shape and tone. Harry really doesn’t need two showers in one day, but it’s a good excuse to see Louis wet and naked again and after this morning he’s not about to turn it down, so he opens the door and climbs in.

“You scared me,” Louis says startled, his humming ceasing.

“Sorry, didn’t want to wait for you to get out.” Harry says wrapping his hands around Louis’ middle and pulling him into his body and he hears Louis hum a content groan in place of his singing.

“Had fun today, thank you for inviting me.” Louis says wrapping his own hands around Harry.

“Good. You fit right in. I love you.”

“So you’ve told me.” Louis laughs and kisses Harry’s neck, “I love you.”

“No,” Harry releases a hand and lifts Louis’ chin up with it, “I—kiss—Really—kiss—Really—kiss—Love you—kiss—Louis Tomlinson—kiss.” Harry doesn’t lift his mouth the last time pushing his tongue through Louis’ wet lips to his mouth. This time the kissing is soft and slow and Harry doesn’t move his hands from Louis’ hips.

 It’s not too long or too passionate, Harry just wanted to convey his words in actions although no amount of kissing would ever come close to how much love he felt for Louis, but it was worth a shot. 

They get out and dry off and Harry leads them to the bedroom and he sees Louis’ eyes dart straight to one of the pillows where a little black box sits perched on a card.

“Harry?” Louis asks drawing out the word.

Harry stays silent and reaches for the card and hands it to Louis, “read this when you’re alone, and this,” he says grabbing the box and opening it, “is just a little something, a thank you of sorts.” He pulls out the silver ring and grabs Louis’ right hand.

“Thank you for being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, and the best, best friend too. I want this to act as not just a promise but I guess my word that I will love you no matter what, no matter how many miles and miles apart we are and I hope when you erm like look at it, it’ll reassure you that I’m yours and I’m not going anywhere.” Harry shakily slides the ring on Louis’ finger and looks up at him, “so like I said earlier I just really, really love you and I wish we figured this out earlier but just know I don’t plan on letting you go Louis, ever, I mean unless you get bored of me or something, please don’t.” He laughs wiping his eyes.

“Harry. Oh Harry. Wow, I don’t know what to say. I love you too, so much I sometimes have to stop myself from saying it to you every second of every day.  I actually got you something but I was waiting till like prom or whenever,” he says sheepishly, “thank you Harry and I’m not letting you go so don’t even try it.”

Louis has a habit of tackling Harry but he doesn’t mind when he’s pushed back against the bed and Louis’ hugging him tightly and kissing him all over.

“Was this really just to get in my pants?” Louis says laughing as he kisses Harry’s jaw.

“Is it working?” Harry asks squeezing him.

“Well it’s not really fair seeing as I’m only wearing a towel.” 

“Ah that was my plan this whole time, so it did work.” Harry says cheekily as he undoes the knot of the towel around Louis’ waist.

“Can I?” Harry asks hand hovering above Louis’ cock.

“Do you really need to ask?” Louis says pushing into Harry’s hand.

He starts with slow strokes to get Louis hard, lazily kissing him while Louis does the same and climbs on top of him to kiss Louis’ neck and chest.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of doing this,” Harry says sucking on Louis’ collarbone. “I fucking love you so much and I love your body so much.”

“Maybe we can change the order of those words around?” Louis asks Harry.

“Oh?  _Oh!_  Yeah, really, I mean please.” Harry says tongue-tied and Louis just laughs at him.

“Did you bring—I mean I did just in case…”

“Yeah, let me erm sorry I am so—“ 

“Shh baby it’s fine, go get it.” Louis says leaning up to kiss Harry.

Harry’s heart is beating out of his chest, he’s pretty sure the entire country can hear it as he fumbles through his bag for condoms and the bottle of lube and he just keeps asking himself if all this is really happening. He awkwardly stumbles back to the bed tripping over his own feet and he’s not even drunk he just can’t fucking walk or do anything right now.

 He watches Louis sit up and take everything out of his shaky hands, setting them on the bed and intertwines their fingers, “love I’m going to need you to take a huge breathe to calm down okay?” Louis says, “Stop being so nervous, it’s just me.” He says rubbing Harry’s knuckles.

“I’m sorry. That’s the problem it’s  _you_  and fuck I’ve wanted this forever and now we are and I didn’t think I was being that obvious.” Harry says looking down his cheeks red as anything.

“You are so cute you know that? What happened to my little pornstar? Let me make you feel good again like last night yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Harry says looking up at Louis smiling at him.

“Lie down baby okay, spread your legs for me.” Louis says grabbing the bottle and wetting his fingers.

Harry laid down letting his knees fall apart, his heart was still beating fast and he was never nervous, god he was just  _hornyhornyhorny_  but knowing this was going to finally be it, the time they actually went ‘all the way’ he couldn’t calm down. 

But the second he felt one of Louis fingers slide into him and his hand slowly stroking him, the pressure of Louis’ ring moving up and down his cock, all his nerves and fear melted away through a very loud moan. 

“That’s it baby. Feels good yeah?  Can I add another?”

“Yeah—yeah Louis so good.” Harry said fluttering his eyes shut and pressing his hips down into Louis’ finger more letting out a drawn out “oooh” when the next finger entered.

He concentrated on the rhythm Louis had on both hands, the flick of his thumb over the tip of his cock and the slow pressure of his two fingers expertly moving around inside him. “mmmlou god this feels amazing—oh right there don’t move—god don’t move.” Harry half shouts grinding his hips as Louis presses firmly against the same spot.

“So good baby, so good. D’you want me to speed up or stay slow?”

 “Just like this fuck please like this—god yeah.” Harry begs, the slowness absolutely killing him but making each movement more punctuated and pleasurable. 

The next minute or so is silent except for Harry’s moaning and both their heavy breathing. Harry doesn’t want to get too lost in this feeling, afraid of coming too soon so he holds back slightly. 

“Lou—Louis…”

“Yeah, what do you need?” Louis’ voice is slow and hoarse. 

“You. Can you—I’m ready please.” Harry says spreading his legs wider and lifting his hips.

“Yeah of course, okay.” Harry opens his eyes when he feels Louis’ hands are no longer on him and watches him tear open the condom, smiling at Harry as he puts it on and rubs some of the lube on him. “You wanna stay like this or a different position? Your choice.”

“This, this.” Harry whispers as he pushes a pillow under his hips.

Louis leans over Harry pressing his lips to his and Harry feels the stinging pressure of Louis’ cock entering him and he moans into Louis’ mouth and presses Louis’ chest into his. “Louuu yeah god—ooh—god.”

“You feel so good Harry, Gonna move slowly okay?”

“Yeah fuck just keep going god I want more please.” Harry says grabbing at Louis’ bum to press him in further at the same time Louis decides to thrust deeper causing him to essentially bottom out triggering a jolt of nerves to pierce up Harry’s spine as he screams out in pleasure.

“Shit, are you okay Harry?” Louis asks halting his movement.

“Yes, fine, shut up and fuck me please Louis I am not a china doll.”

“There he is!” Louis says smiling. Harry watches Louis sit up and hold onto his knees so he can get a better angle to speed up his movement. And if Harry wasn’t yelling before he sure is now; it just felt too good to hold back. It’s probably because it’s Louis, but Harry doesn’t remember it feeling  _this_  good the first time. He’s not even sure what he’s feeling but it’s amazing and Louis is hitting all the right spots and doing fucking imaginable things with his hips.

 “Louis,” His voice barely comes out, “Christ this is so fucking incredible god Louis—feels so good.”

“Yeah, yeah you—god you feel amazing Harry, I’m already so close.”

Harry’s mind is somehow both blank and filled with a constant buzz as Louis moves, recognizing each subtle shift of his hips as he pushes back into him. His fingers start to itch again with wanting to touch Louis and have him as close as possible. “Come, here, come here.” He says motioning with his hand for Louis to lie back over him. Harry rests Louis’ head on the right side of his chest his left arm gently stroking Louis’ right thigh as Louis settles back into his rhythm.

Whatever the dipping motion Louis is doing with his hips is causing Harry to see fireworks and he contracts tightly around Louis’ cock making the most delicious moan come out of his mouth. So he does it again, and again while mirroring same motion of Louis’ hips with his own.

“S’that good, feel good Lou? Want you to come so badly.” Harry groans rubbing Louis’ hair with right hand. 

“You have no idea ohmy—fuck.” Louis freezes in his position groaning and Harry feels his whole body shake and become covered in goose bumps.

“Fuck Louis. Wish I could have felt that more.” Harry says mouth pressed against Louis’ sweaty forehead his left hand leaving Louis’ thigh and pushing between their bodies to his cock. 

“Wait.” Louis says quietly, “I want to make you come.” Harry stops his movements as Louis pulls out of Harry and positions himself on top of him, peeling off the condom tying it and tossing it on the ground. “Got bored in the shower so erm I’m sorta stretched already.” He says reaching for the bottle that’s on the pillow.

“Wow yeah okay fuck god yeah, ride me? Please.” Harry says grabbing the bottle and quickly slicking up his cock. “I’m like three fucking seconds away from coming but fuck I want this so badly.”

 Louis doesn’t answer but splays his hand across Harry’s chest and lowers himself moaning as Harry’s cock enters him.

“Ohmy—god Louis.” Harry is squeezing the base of his cock hard hoping it’ll help refrain from him already coming because he can feel himself on the verge of exploding and Louis’ moaning is not helping at all. “You feel so fucking good Louis.”

“So do you, forgot how—fuck big—you are.” Louis hisses as he sits flush against Harry’s hips once Harry moves his hand and begins rocking his own in circles and then in the opposite direction. 

And it’s good, it’s really good and even better than what Harry could have ever imagined. Louis’ mouth is hanging open, his eyes barely visible and what nails he has are digging into Harry’s chest. Harry rests his hands on Louis’ hips guiding them as the move in circles and tests him by lightly lifting up on them.

Louis reciprocates the action and pulls up and drops back down, both of them moaning and Louis does it again but this time harder and Harry jerks his hips up when Louis drops back down and the stuttered yelp of Louis’ voice does it for Harry and he barely has time to mutter Louis’ name as his orgasm hits. 

Neither of them moves nor speaks for what seems like hours, their breathing and panting the only thing filling the room. Louis’ the first to move and it makes Harry jump a little when he pulls up off him and leans down to kiss him. “Love you Harry.” 

“Love you Louis.” Harry says back kissing him, the salty taste of Louis’ lips welcoming to his own dry ones. 

Shaky legged and drained, they clean up and pull on pants and get into bed; Louis pulls Harry into his chest and kissing his forehead. “That was perfect Harry.”

“You’re perfect Louis. I’m so fucking lucky. God I love you so much.” Harry curses himself in his head because the tears are forming. 

“Oh baby don’t cry. I wasn’t that terrible was I?” Louis pulls him in closer.

“No fuck no, that was the most amazing thing ever. The best. God the best Louis.” 

“Good.” Louis laughs.

“What?” Harry kisses Louis’ chin because well he can.

“That was just—wow. Worth the wait but now I don’t want to stop.”

“Yeah I can’t decide if I want to permanently be in you or the other way around.”

 “Mhmmm. Well it’s only like 9 we can do a few more rounds.”

“God yes. There’s so much I want to try.” Harry says pressing his hand firmly to Louis’s chest and kissing him again.

“Really? Like what?” 

“Uhm well I kinda really want to do you in the shower and well you’re the one who put the idea into my mind of fucking on the pitch. And well lots of stuff.” Harry says biting his lip.

“Yes all those please, please, please!”

“mmm kinda getting hard again just thinking about it.”

 “Good. Now cuddle me so I don’t feel used!” Louis snaps pulling Harry into him.

“So needy Lou, so, so needy.”

“For your cock!” a huge laugh explodes from Louis mouth and Harry rather likes the sound of it just not attached to that statement.

“Oh talk dirty to me baby.” Harry mocks.

“Oh you  _know_  I can.” Louis says his voice dropping, it almost coming out as a growl and he’s already climbed on top of Harry’s body.

“Don’t fucking tease me.” Harry pushes his hips up hard making Louis bounce, “ooh I like how that looks.” He says with a crooked smile and does it again. 

“Yeah? Want me to ride you again? Like me bouncing up and down on your cock?” 

“Oh my god Louis,” Harry laughs, “stoppppp. You’re killing me.”

“Whatever you love it.” Louis says with a chuckle, getting off Harry and walking towards the small kitchen area and Harry whimpers.

“Don’t leaaave me.” He pouts.

“Just getting water, want any?” 

Harry nods and sits himself up against the headboard gawking at Louis’ as as he walks away.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Louis asks handing Harry water.

“You, me this bed all day.” 

“I think your family might be a tad upset at that. Show me around town? Maybe we can go shopping!” Louis exclaims.

“Such a girl. But there’s a great bookstore around the corner and some other shops. We’ll go there yeah?”

“Of course there’s a bookstore,” Louis says rolling his eyes, “but yes, sounds perfect babe.” 

“Good because you don’t have a choice!”

“Oh yeah? Who says?” Louis asks clicking the TV on.

“Says the most perfect boyfriend ever.” 

“Just because you made me come doesn’t make you the most perfect boyfriend ever Harry.” He says clicking the through the channels.

 “What about if I told you I got Ed to agree to play for part of prom. Does that work?”

Harry watches Louis drop the remote and turn to him mouth agape and eyes wide.

“You’re joking right? You have to be there’s no way?" 

“He owed me a favor after I got him laid a few times. Wait that sounded bad—I, never mind, but yes. He said only three songs and you can choose.” 

“When—what—but how did? Oh my god.”

“Yeah you’re welcome.” Harry says patting Louis’ thigh and kisses him on the cheek.

“Yup. Best boyfriend ever.”

“Yeah  _at least_  scores me a blowjob right?” 

“Yes, yes it does, maybe more.” Louis says with a wink.

“Gah I love you!” Harry says grabbing Louis and tangling them up under the covers.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s as if some sort of switch was flipped now that Harry and Louis have had sex. Neither of them could keep their hands off the other for very long and they spent majority of the weekend in the guesthouse. When they finally did take a break and go out Sunday afternoon so Harry could show Louis around town, Harry still found himself in the bookstore’s bathroom with his jeans around his ankles and Louis on his knees.

The drive home was torture because Louis had looked particularly good that day in his loose tank top and shorts and somehow managed to get his hands on a snapback from a store they visited.

“I hate you.” Harry says running his hand up and down Louis’ thigh watching him suck on one of the lollipops from the care package Jules loaded them up with before they left.

“You sure do say that a lot. Hurts my feelings,” Louis responds making a show of pulling it out of his mouth.

“You are literally the biggest tease ever and I hate that fucking hat.”

Harry watches Louis pull the hat off out of the corner of his eye and place it on his head instead. “Looks cuter on you actually. Keep it, I have a ton.”

Harry eyed himself in the rearview mirror and actually kinda liked it so he left it and thanked Louis. “Are you staying over again tonight or do you need to go home? And feed me some of those gummy worms.”

“Guess I should go home,” Louis says breaking the package open and Harry sees little neon worms fly everywhere. “Oops. Yeah mom probably misses me.” Louis extends his hand to Harry’s mouth shoving five or six in his mouth.

Harry coughs trying to chew and swallows them finally, “okay I’ll drop you off then. Don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.” Harry opens his mouth for more. 

“Not like you’d be sleeping if I stayed over.” Louis says feeding Harry a few more.

“True."

Harry stops in quickly to say hi and Lottie somehow cons him into helping her with homework for thirty minutes or so. He leaves with a new green pen and another friendship bracelet and a lovely welt on his collarbone from Louis. 

“Call me later?” Louis asks pressing himself into Harry’s body against his car.

“Of course.” hands lingering on Louis’ waist “miss you already.” He says lifting Louis’ chin to kiss him.

Harry feels like he really needs to stop putting himself in positions where Louis is in such close proximity to him because he’s pretty sure he hasn’t taken in a real breath of air in months, holding it instead. That and Louis’ constant need to rub up against him at every chance he gets that may affect his breathing as well. 

“Let me go before I fuck you in the street.” Harry pleas, his lips barely touching Louis’ now.

Louis laughs into his mouth and kisses him one last time then moves to open Harry’s door for him, “love you, see ya tomorrow.” 

“Love you too bye babe.”

* * *

After Louis tells his mom and sisters all about his weekend (minus the obvious of course) and all about the ring. Seeing as they would not let him leave until he dished about it, he finally brings himself to unpack his bag and get things ready for class tomorrow. He couldn’t believe prom was in two weeks and school was over a couple after that. He hasn't even figured out the best way to tell his parents that he wasn't going to Penn State.

Although the semester didn’t start until August, Louis had to be there almost immediately after graduation to start training with the team. He hadn’t even begun to think what to pack or even let it settle in his brain that this was actually happening.  He was already talking to some of the other players through email and Facebook and they all decided to live in the same pod in the dormitory. He was thankful he was able to get the only single room while the others paired up.  So far they seemed pretty cool and he was really excited to actually meet them in the next month. 

He still wasn’t sure if he needed to mention being gay, it’s not like most people say, “hey I’m straight and my favorite color is green,” but it was pretty evident on his Facebook with all the pictures of him and Harry, he just hoped they’d be accepting and if they had any discomfort they hadn’t shown it yet.

Louis almost forgot about the card Harry had given him to read until he saw it at the bottom of his bag and pulled it out. He stopped what he was doing and laid on his bed to read it. 

The actual card was completely handmade and Louis laughed at the work Harry had put into it. It was a zoomed in photo of the east coast of America with a heart on New Jersey saying ‘Here I am’ and another heart on New York with ‘There You Are’ and in the bottom right corner ‘Way too Far.’ Louis thumbed over the cover pressing on each heart and then opening it. 

A photo fell out onto his lap and it was the one Niall had taken of them kissing in the parking lot at school, Harry had made it look like a Polaroid and wrote ‘H+L <3’ on the bottom. Louis hadn’t even read the card yet and he was beginning to feel the tears swell. He wiped his eyes and looked at the center of the card where Harry had scrawled ‘(I miss you so much already babe)’ and then let his eyes wander to the upper corner to begin reading Harry’s note—more like novel seeing as it covered every inch of available space on the card and a loose piece of paper.

_Louis,_

_I really don’t even know where to begin or how to say anything without sounding like an idiot. I hate myself so much for never talking to you sooner and for just staring from afar (is that weird?).  Is it weird to say I feel like we’ve known each other forever? That I feel like you already know so much about me and that I’ve memorized every freckle and every scar on your body? I know I’m corny and cheesy and I’ll do my best to keep it at a minimum but that’s just what you do to me._

_I’m hoping the weekend at my dad’s went well seeing as I’m writing this before we go and nothing too terrible happened. I saw the ring while I was out with my mom and it just screamed your name. I understand if you don’t want to wear it to school or anything, it’s more so just to remind you of me when I’m not around. I hope it fits, please tell me it fits??_

Louis finds himself playing with the ring on his finger saying, “it fits Harry, it fits. I’ll never take it off.” And continues to read.

_I can just hear you saying ‘are you trying to get in my pants with this?’ and I hope it worked (I’m kidding…sort of unless it worked then I’m not kidding). I know it’s cliché to do promise rings and all that but I’m clearly not creative enough to think of anything else although I almost bought you a matching plug, but figured that wasn’t romantic enough (by almost I mean I did, you’ll have to come over for it.) no really why do you put up with me? I’m rereading what I wrote and I’m a dumbass. Can I start over?_

_Okay I’m sorry for everything I wrote up until this point I’m drinking a lovely bottle of wine because I could not convey my emotions sober, not saying I don’t love you sober, fuck what am I writing? You know what I mean I hope.  Okay. Louis I love you, I love you so much it hurts sometimes and at first I just thought it was lust and teenage hormones and my general horny-ness but it scares me how much I really love you and it’s not that you scare me or anything but just this all this how fast it’s all happened and how much I’ve wanted this for as long as I’ve known you or seen you or whatever. God I just always knew there was something about you Louis something so special and amazing and I still kick myself for being the shy bastard I am and never talking to you. I get so upset thinking about how much more time we could have had together if only I talked to you when you first moved here. I want to kick myself for not being the one to show you around the school or walk you to the math building. I feel like I’m in a book sometimes or a movie, how on earth did I get so fucking lucky to have you? The awkward weird shy bookworm is not supposed to live happily ever after with the star athlete this isn’t a teen movie how does this happen in real life? I think I’m going to wake up one morning and it was all a dream, that we’re still strangers and we have a few weeks of school left and I’ve yet to talk to you. That’s what scares me most, that you’re just a figment and one day you’re just going to disappear from my grasp._

_I love you so much and I know I’m so insane for falling this fast and this hard so soon but people can say whatever they want, say we’re too young, that we don’t know what we’re talking about, but I know I love you. My entire body is in love with you. My brain goes fuzzy when you’re around me I can’t concentrate no matter how hard I try, my fingers tingle to touch you and my heart races so fast I think it’s going to explode sometimes. I can’t breathe properly around you Louis, my lungs don’t function how they should, you’re always stealing my breath away or on the rare occasions I can take in a huge breath, my nose and lungs are filled with your scent and next think I know you are coursing through every vein in my body. I hope me saying all this doesn’t scare you or make you run, but I just needed to tell you how I feel—tell you what you do to me. I ask myself every single day if you’re real, if this is really happening to me. You are the first person I’ve ever been so madly in love with and I know we’re so young or whatever but I cannot picture myself with anyone else. I don’t know why people think you have to be a certain age to fall in love, I think it just depends on when people find the person they’re meant to love, it happens at different ages. We just fit so perfectly together and I don’t just mean our personalities but us—our bodies, god the way you just slot in next to me when we’re laying in bed, how perfectly my hands fit over your hips or how your head fits like a puzzle into my neck. I never thought I’d ever find anyone so perfect someone who fits so perfectly with me, or someone who accepts my quirks and anxiety like you do._

_I used to crave this sort of thing, that’s why I read so much; I needed to find it elsewhere because I was convinced I’d never feel it myself. I never thought I’d have the opportunity to be this in love and feel so loved in return. You are the answer to everything I need and I thank you so much Louis. You really have shown me how amazing the real world is and this is better than anything I’ve ever read. God, I can read over and over again what this feeling is like but to actually experience it, to kiss you, to touch you, to adore you so much, it’s impossible to put into words and I hope—I hope so much that my actions speak louder than anything I could write or say. I want to spend my whole life showing you how much I love you and I hope you never get bored of me or sick of it because you deserve it more than anyone Louis. I want to tell every single person I walk by that I love you and that you are perfect because you are._

_This is so long I’m so sorry and I’m running out of room. But just know wherever life takes us whatever opportunities you get I will always support you and I will always be here even if you get a chance to go play for the Antarctic Rangers or something (I just made that up I don’t think Antarctica has a soccer team). Don’t let me be a burden to you or your dreams I will be here and I won’t hold you back._

_I still cannot believe school is almost over and we’re graduating. I can’t believe you’re leaving in mere weeks New York. I don’t know what I’m going to do for those few weeks when you’re over there and I’m still here. I don’t want to think about it. I know we’ll be able to make this work and please if at any time you don’t feel like it’s working tell me. I don’t want you thinking because I’m a fucking crazy fool in love you have to keep me around so you don’t hurt my feelings. I wouldn’t want to start this next chapter without you Louis and I’m so thankful we get to be near each other even if it’s not ideal. All of this almost made me forget how much I’m going to miss Li and Ni since they’re going to school here. I guess we’ll have to make visits or they’ll come to us._

_I’m so happy you like them and they love you and my family adores you but who couldn’t?_

_I have like 5 lines left so I’ll stop here. I love you so much Louis William Tomlinson you are my absolute everything and I am the luckiest person in the world. I don’t think I will ever get tired of calling you my boyfriend or get sick of saying I love you._

_So one more time, I love you Louis I love you I love you I love you_

_Harry_

 

Louis puts the card down in his lap and runs the knuckles of his fingers under his eyes to get rid of the tears. He barely realized how much he was crying until he felt how wet his chin and neck had been.

Even when Harry didn’t think he had all the right words he did—he always did. Everything he wrote hit Louis to the core; his heart was swelling with so much love and pure bliss. Then he realized there was nothing he could ever say back to what Harry wrote. He was shit with expressing his emotions and thoughts and he just wanted to repeat everything Harry had said because he felt the same. 

So he just let himself cry a mix of happy and sad tears. Each one a response he wishes he could say back to Harry.

He’s not quite sure when he curled himself into a ball and dozed off but the constant buzzing of his phone took him out of his dreaming.

 “Hullo?” Louis said raspy and confused not even bothering to look at the i.d.

“Babe it’s me, are you okay? I’ve called like five times. Did I wake you up I’m sorry.”

Louis was still half-sleeping and it took him a minute to register that it was Harry.

“Oh yeah—must have fallen asleep. Hold on a second.”

Louis rubbed his eyes furiously and shook his head around trying to get out of the weird state he was in. “okay sorry, I’m like still half asleep and it’s that weird in between feeling.”

“I’m sorry.  Just calling since you told me to.” 

“No it’s fine. I guess I was really tired or something. What time is it?”

“Like 10. I called a few times earlier around 7 and 8. So you must have fallen asleep for a while.”

“Wow yeah. So I erm, I read your card. Thank you.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Harry replies, his voice cracking.

“I loved it. I love you, I cried my eyes out.” Louis says laughing.

“Oh babe no you weren’t supposed to cry.”

“It was happy tears. I’m just so lucky to have you. I want to frame it. It was so cute, I didn’t know how crafty you were.”

“Yeah I guess all those times making things with Gem paid off. Now I really wish you were here.”

“Me too.” Louis groans, “I don’t want to go back to school tomorrow. Do I have to go?”

“Yes you do. We’re almost finished! It’ll go by quickly. Then prom! Yay!”

“Stop lying, you are not excited for prom. Also what are you wearing?” 

“I’m in batman shorts—oh to prom? I don’t know yet what’s our color scheme? How about black on black? Keep it classy.”

Louis laughs into the phone, “I’m not wearing a tux or anything, black dress shirt and trousers, no fancy shit.”

“Can I wear a bowtie?” 

“Sure babe, that’d be cute.”

“What would I have to do to convince you to wear suspenders?”

“Uhm,” Louis thinks to himself and he’s positive Harry can hear the smirk, “few blowjobs probably. Give me one and I’ll let you know after that.”

“Such a guy.” Harry scoffs, “You’re lucky I like to blow you.”

“You said it yourself that you give good head, I’m not going to put that pretty mouth of yours to waste. You might like the way your hand fits in mine, but I like the way your mouth fits around my—“

Louis hears Harry laughing on the other end.

“You’re ridiculous! And again such a tease Tommo.”

“You’re the one teasing me Harry! I need to go relieve some stress now thanks to you!”

“Whatever, you go do that and I’ll see you at school. Love you.” 

“Hate you. I’d rather your mouth than my hand.”

“I’ll make up for it I promise. Bye.”

“Love you bye.” 

Louis grabs some new clothes and goes to shower and of course gets rid of the hard on he’s sporting.

 

The week drags on and on now that Louis is done with soccer, but it also means he has more time for Harry and that’s always a plus. Louis feels bad that he’s been taking Harry away from his best friends so he invites them to hang out after school on Wednesday and they all need it after the exams they just took. Louis’ brain literally feels like mush sloshing around in his skull and the only thing to remedy it is greasy food. They all scoot into a booth at Donavan’s (a place highly recommended by Niall so Louis went with it) and order the unhealthiest things on the menu. 

“I swear to god if I see one more math equation I’m going to go insane.” Louis says drinking down half his Coke.

“You say that every day babe.” Harry responds rubbing his knee and Louis melts into the touch.

“I feel ya man, physics was complete shit today. I don’t even remember going over half that stuff in class.” Niall says clinking his glass to Louis’.

Their laughter is booming in the noisy restaurant as it starts to fill up with kids from school. Louis uses his popularity to get Leigh Anne, the girl Liam’s been in love with since freshman year, to come over and even manages to get her to sit on his lap because of lack of space in the booth. Liam sends him a thumbs up and a smile and feels Harry press a kiss to his hair. There are a lot of people he knows at the place, but he’d rather be right where he is with Harry’s lanky legs draped over his knees than talking about soccer and girls with teammates.

“D’you need to go make your rounds babe?” Harry says messily into Louis’ ear biting the lobe.

“Maybe later. I’m having fun right where I am.” Louis says rubbing Harry’s thigh and eating the last of the fries and throwing his hand up to get the waitress’ attention. 

“So Niall, “ Louis says while they wait for a refill, “you still going to be a physics major in college even if you bombed this exam?”

Niall snorts and nods, “yeah man, gotta keep my parents happy, but nah I enjoy it dunno how useful it’ll be but whatever. Did you ever decide on a major?”

“Yeah you never told me what you wanted to study Lou.” Harry chimes in.

“Nothing as fancy as physics or chemical engineering. Probably like sports medicine or some shit I dunno I fucking suck at every subject.” 

Louis did feel inadequate next to the three of them. He would never be as smart as them no matter how much he studied. It was even worse always asking Harry to help him with homework and even if he didn’t mean it Louis could tell when he’d get frustrated with him because it came so easily to Harry. He didn’t want to tell them he was probably just going to pick the easiest major available, knowing his grades alone could barely get him into this school.

“Don’t put yourself down Louis, you’re super smart. No need to choose now. Most freshmen change their major three times before they settle on one.” Harry says sipping his new drink.

Louis flashes Harry a half-smile and looks down at the bubbles in his Coke deciding if he should drown himself in it or not, but decides that’s a waste and drinks it instead. “I’m gonna go say hi now to everyone, scooch over.” 

“Hey…” Harry says grabbing Louis wrist as he’s trying to walk away from the booth and turns to face Harry. “You okay? Did I do something?” He asks with wide puppy dog eyes and Louis’ heart melts on the spot.

“No baby, of course not. I’ll be right back.” Louis responds with his best smile and kisses Harry. 

Louis makes his way over to a booth with some of his teammates who all welcome him with a slap on the back. He never really hangs out with anyone else out of school and usually just talked to them on the pitch but it’s nice to be around them. Although Louis considered himself popular—or rather the school did, he really did not associate with many people outside of his classes. The only thing he could really ever count on these guys for was a good party.

He’d be lying if none of them gave him shit for dating Harry and being friends with him Liam and Niall but he was always pretty quick to put them in their place when they said anything. It was hard at first when they all started to notice his distance to the team and his closeness with them using the usual ‘nerd’ and ‘teacher’s pet’ terms. He’d just tell them to piss off or defend them and they’d all usually shut up. 

He kept sneaking peeks over at his table or would hear the rumble of Harry’s obnoxiously loud laugh. He figured 20 minutes with them was enough time, missing the warmth of Harry’s side he bid his adieu and made his way back to the guys and found home back under Harry’s arm.

“Missed you.” Harry says pulling Louis into his side, “can we leave?” He whispers. 

“Don’t you want to stay longer? You’re not going to see them soon.” Louis whispers back into Harry’s shoulder.

“Niall, Liam,” Harry says louder, “s’it okay if Louis and I leave so we can go fuck or do you want us to stay?” The words barely getting out through Harry’s giggling.

Louis slaps Harry hard and shakes his head in embarrassment. 

“Go, go ya animals!” Niall says shooing them. 

“Told ya they wouldn’t mind. See you at school tomorrow.” Harry says placing money on the table then sliding out of the booth and bowing to them. 

 

The second Louis sits down in the driver’s seat Harry becomes a blob of curls and limbs as he pounces on Louis ungracefully.

 “Whoa, whoa calm down tiger, wait till we get to your place!” Louis says in between wet kisses.

“No, don’t wanna just wanna—here—now.” Harry’s voice drops as he speaks against Louis’ jaw and starts grinding down hard on Louis. 

Louis can’t help but let out a small groan at Harry’s eagerness, not to mention the blatant jab of his erection against Louis’ thigh. “Come on let’s—ooooh” Louis completely forgot what he was going to say once he feels Harry’s hand down the front of his jeans. “Harry…baby…fuck.” He says through small pants and Louis can’t help but push his hips up into Harry’s grasp.

“Wanted you all day.” Harry says kissing up and down Louis’ neck biting the skin. He’s pressed so hard against Louis’ thigh because Harry knows how much he loves it when he grinds his body on Louis’, he’s defenseless.

“We’ll be at your house in five minutes.” Louis says trying to stay composed and not concentrate on what Harry is doing with his hand or his mouth or his hips but it’s becoming increasingly difficult the more he tries not to think about it. “Fuck Harry, mmm—just move over so I can drive, shit.” He pants even louder throwing his head into the headrest not even attempting to move Harry. He really doesn’t know what’s better, how good his cock feels in Harry’s hand or how good Harry’s cock feels on his leg or the wet sting of teeth and tongue on his neck. As much as he wants Harry to pause until they get back he also wants him to move faster the friction almost unbearable. 

“But it feels so good.” Harry moans into Louis’ neck, the last word producing a drawn out grind, “you feel so good.” 

“So do you baby,” Louis gives in and latches his hands to Harry’s waist pressing him down with all his strength feeling the outline of Harry’s cock press stiff and hard against his thigh and he doesn’t even care that Harry’s knee is pressed against his balls because it technically should hurt, but he can’t feel anything but pleasure right now.

Harry sucks his neck for a few more seconds and tumbles back over into his seat not bringing his hand out of Louis’ jeans, but unzips them and pulls his cock out and Louis tries his hardest to drive. He can see Harry staring at him licking and biting his lips and he’s doing all sorts of things with his hand and Louis thinks he is not going to make it.

“Feel good?” Harry’s voice is uneven and thick.

“Yeah, so good.” Louis says in almost a whisper trying to reach his hand to Harry’s jeans palming at him. “God I just want to touch you,” Louis says and it’s becoming more and more difficult to drive whilst getting a handie and trying to give one.

“Wanna be in you when we get home—just I need you.” Harry is practically begging and it goes straight to Louis’ cock.

“Fu—fuck okay yeah. Just god I don’t want you to stop but I’m close…”

Louis feels Harry loosen his grip around him and just when he thinks Harry’s going to let go he sees him lean over the center console and quickly lick the head of Louis’ cock moaning slightly as he does it. 

“God Harry oh my god.” Louis says swerving slightly while turning onto Harry’s road and up to the house. 

Harry giggles that stupid maniacal laugh and tucks Louis back in his pants and opens his door. 

It’s a mess of clothes flying and arms and legs tangling when they get into Harry’s room, both boys groaning the other’s name as they fall onto the bed ridding themselves of their clothes in record time. 

“God what has gotten into you?” Louis asks while Harry is back to kissing his jaw.

“Nothing and that’s the problem so fix it,” Harry says teeth against Louis’ skin; his hand reaching behind books for his bottle. 

“I thought you wanted to ya know like top,” Louis says breathlessly rutting his hips up against Harry.

“Fuck, I just want...fuck...I want to feel you so badly but I want you to fuck me.” Harry says sounding annoyed.

“Why don’t, why don’t you wear your plug while you fuck me, will that work?” Louis asks moving a lump of wet curls out of Harry’s face. “I know how much you like to wear it so maybe?”

Apparently that was the correct response because Harry’s face lights up and he jumps off his bed to reach under it. 

Louis preps himself and watches Harry do the same. It always amazes Louis how Harry can practically just push the damn thing in so quickly and it’s probably because he’s gotten back in the habit of wearing them so much but Louis doesn’t let his mind wander too much or else he’s definitely going to come. Harry always likes to have Louis help him and Louis never obliges when Harry asks him to push it in more.

“Better baby?” Louis asks adding pressure to the plug by pressing on it.

“Yeah…yeah.” Harry is definitely in his little sex phase, as Louis likes to call it. His eyes get glassy and the sweat starts beading all over his flushed skin and he always looks like he’s on some sort of drug.

“Sometimes I just want to watch you get off like this,” Louis says leaning over Harry to kiss him.

“Fuck, just lie down please.” Harry says pushing Louis onto his back.

Louis lifts his knees up and wiggles his bum and winks at Harry, who’s slicking his own cock up with lube. 

Louis still loses his breath every time Harry presses into him. No matter how prepped and prepared he is, he can always feel Harry stretching him more and more and he hisses at the slight strain.

Pleasure quickly takes the place of any uncomfortable feeling as Harry starts up a rhythm. Louis can tell he’s not going to make it too long judging by the frequency of his moaning. 

“Yeah, baby, right there. Just like that…don’t stop...” Louis groans.

Harry’s moaning was multiplying rapidly and Louis could hear his breathing becoming uneven.

“Lou, god, Louis fuck.” Each word a harder thrust and Louis was already seeing stars. “need…Louis.”

“What do you need babe?” Louis asks kissing Harry as he presses his body into him more and Louis traces his hands down Harry’s side. 

“Play with me please.” Harry begs grabbing Louis’ left hand and bringing it to his ass.

Louis does his best to stretch his fingers to the base of the silicone and add pressure, but his fingers come up a little too short. He’s honestly surprised Harry even wants him to touch the plug at all seeing as it should already be doing its job.

 “How do you feel Harry? Is it better?”

“Yeah, god feels so good, so much…fuck so good.” Harry says getting deeper and deeper.

Louis could only imagine how good it felt how  _full_  Harry must feel and he’s actually a little jealous, his own cock just bouncing against his stomach.

“Oh Harry—that’s so good. Mmm…fuck yeah, like that,” Louis moans when Harry changes his angle and he must have read Louis’ mind because he shifts to stroke Louis’ cock and he pushes his hip up into his hand.

“So good Harry, like that fuck, yeah just…” Louis’ words trailing off and being replaced with shallow breathing.

Harry sets into an amazing rhythm and Louis thinks he deserves a fucking award for the way he’s moving. He’s thrusting so deeply and just so perfectly Louis can’t help but clench around Harry’s cock as he hits the right spot.

“Oh god. Oh god. Lou—“ Harry’s words turning into grunts until Louis feels him coming.

“Harry, god yes, shiit.”

“Your turn babe come for me,” Harry says still lightly pushing into Louis but Louis can already feel the fullness of Harry’s cock getting less and less present.

He was so fucking close in the car and he’s not sure why he still hasn’t come, there is no plausible explanation, he feels ready at any second and Harry is a fucking animal in bed and has had Louis on the brink the entire time. Frustrated, Louis swats Harry’s hand off his cock and pulls himself back so Harry pulls out and he can feel Harry’s eyes on him. 

“Lou? What’s wrong, what’d I do wrong?” 

“No—nothing. I don’t know why—“

He watches Harry move between his legs and cup his face with his hands settling into the warmness and clammy feeling. “Just lie back let me finish?” And even though his cheeks were tinted pink and he just embodied sex, Harry looked so concerned and gentle. 

“Yeah, yeah okay. Sorry.” Louis leans forward and kisses Harry, sucking on his bottom lip until he felt the weight of Harry’s hand push his back against the sheets and his other one lightly wrapping around his cock to get him hard again. 

“Erm Lou?” 

“Yeah?” Louis lifts himself on his elbows to look at Harry. 

“You don’t have to but d’you maybe want to erm try like using—” Harry was speaking god awfully slow and Louis knew exactly what he was trying to say. “Like when I can’t come right away I usually need like more y’know? So if you wanted to—“

“Yes. Get it just yeah. I do actually.” 

Louis watched Harry shuffle off his bed again and disappear under it for a second and coming back up with a different box in his hand. “I really did buy it for you,” he says laughing, “I hope you like it.”

Louis laughs back, his heart racing a little and the pit of his stomach burning, which is hopefully a good sign, “can you? Can you do it for me?”

Harry bites his lip and nods his head frantically, grabbing the bottle of lube to prep it. “Lie back again and spread ‘em!” Harry says enthusiastically and Louis laughs again.

Louis was all talk that first time when he mentioned toys to Harry, he’d actually never used anything before and was a little nervous, but mostly excited.  He gaspes a little as he felt Harry pressing the plug into him, and he’s thankfully that Harry was in him already so it wasn’t too much of a stretch. 

He let his eyes flutter shut and let out small groans at the sort of new feeling. 

“Good? Feel okay?” Harry asks as he lets his free hand start stroking Louis. 

“Yeah, yeah really good. Keep going.” 

Once Harry had pushed it in to where he knew it’d be comfortable for Louis he then understood why Harry loved them so much. It was hard to explain the fullness, he almost felt complete now. The one Harry bought was slightly angled to brush against his prostate and Louis experimented by wiggling his hips slightly, another loud gasp tumbling out of his lips.

“Haarry, fuck, so, so good.”

“You look so fucking hot right now.” Harry groans and Louis jerks his hips up once he feels the wetness of Harry’s mouth.

“Oh, mm—yeah Harry.”

This was definitely what Louis needed. It was amazing, he didn’t know what to concentrate on and it was almost too much to handle. God and Harry really did give the best head, his tongue was flicking and licking long drawn out laps, and those tiny nips to his head just fucking did it for Louis, he was a groaning mess now. He couldn’t help himself when he dug his hands into Harry’s hair and pushed his hips up and Harry never pulled away even when Louis could hear the small gags every now and then. 

“Cl—close Harry, so good baby don’t stop, fuck I love you, so good.” 

A few more bobs and flicks and Louis came hard, harder than he thinks he’s ever came and he’s almost embarrassed by what came out of his mouth, quickly clasping a hand over his lips while he let his orgasm take over. He didn’t want it to stop or this feeling to go away, it was probably the best orgasm of his life. 

He felt like he was drowning. There was no possible way he could get enough air into his lungs right now. His chest was heavy and he was practically gasping for air. He kept rutting his hips up and Harry still hadn’t taken his mouth off of him, sucking gently as his orgasm continued.

“Har—Harry, Harry—fucking Christ, oh my god.” He felt Harry slowly pull the plug out and felt his warm body press into his and his lips on the side of his mouth.

“That was so fucking hot Louis.” He kisses up his jaw and down his neck, “you look so amazing right now. Gorgeous.”

“Shh. Lemme just—fuck,” Louis says wrapping his hands around Harry’s waist and down to his bum squeezing hard. “Just love you, and your mouth and your ass and you’re too good to me. Thank you.” 

“Anything for you.” Harry leans down to kiss him, “I wish I recorded you.” He says with a smirk.

“God—now I know why you wear those all the time. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Yeah it can be intense sometimes. But dammit I can’t get over you, that was just so good babe.” 

“Mhm. Tired though. Can I stay over?”

“Of course. Shower first? Hopefully they’re sleeping.”

“Whoops. Carry me again?” Louis says smirking. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get decent first okay?” 

Thursday morning comes with a loud awakening and cloudy mind. Louis pulls Harry into his chest when he feels him try to get out of bed, “no, stay.” He says groggily.

“Gotta go to school can’t,” Harry responds peeling Louis’ fingers off his middle.

“No.” Louis says pouting at Harry pushing his bottom lip out.

“You look like a four-year-old come on gonna be late.”  

Louis borrows some clothes from Harry and he’s practically swimming in the jeans and polo, but he manages to make it work. Harry keeps commenting on how cute he looks in his clothes and Louis just rolls his eyes.

That weekend, the two of them book a hotel for prom not too far from where it’s being held and Harry buys them and Niall and Liam tickets to Nick’s show that Friday.

They spent the next week shopping for prom attire with the guys and somehow got Niall to prance around the store in a blue ball gown in front of Keleigh and her friends before getting kicked out, but it still scored him a prom date so all in all it was worth it.

Louis worked his magic again and coached Liam on how to ask Leigh Anne to prom. Apparently Leigh’s best friend Danielle had a major crush on Liam and almost sabotaged the whole plan by stealing the roses Liam bought for her. But it all worked out in the end and everyone had a date to prom and Louis was able to get a new batch of roses to replace the stolen ones; perks of being the star athlete he guesses.

They were all hanging around the park Louis and Harry found months prior and it was weird how much time had passed since then. 

“Prom is in two days. Two fucking days.” Liam says pushing back and forth on the swing that Thursday, “where did this week go?” 

“It’s been a blur of exams and notes for me,” Niall replies kicking the soccer ball back to Louis.

“Been a crazy week. Meet at my place tomorrow to go to Nick’s thing around 8:00.” Harry says lying on the bench with his nose in book.

“Still can’t fucking believe that kid,” Louis says diving for the ball, “I’m interested to see what the prick is gonna look like.” 

“Be nice babe.” Harry shouts, “He needs support regardless of how much of an asshole he is.”

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry even though he’s so engrossed in his book to see him. Hell, he wouldn’t even notice if Louis was standing in front of him naked stroking himself.

“The fuck are you reading anyway Harry? We don’t have anything assigned.”

“Like he needs to be  _told_  to read come on Lou…” Liam says and they all laugh.

“Fuck you guys. I haven’t read as much as usual so piss off.” Harry says still not taking his eyes off his book.

“Cause you’re too busy banging this one,” Niall says bouncing the ball back and forth on his knees nodding to Louis. 

“You’re just jealous you’re not getting any,” Louis says stealing the ball from Niall. 

“That is true. Maybe I’ll get lucky at prom.” Niall says trying to get the ball back but Louis is too quick.

“Yeah, Keleigh’s hot, seems like a good lay.” Louis says running away from Niall with the ball. “What about you Li, think Leigh Anne will? Do I need to bribe her?” He says laughing.

Liam jumps off the swing and raises his middle finger to Louis, “Unlike you, I’m going to treat her like a lady and not take advantage of her.” 

“At least kiss the girl,” Louis says kicking the ball towards Liam. “Have either of you even ya know, like had sex before?”

“None of your business.” Liam retorts and Louis hears Harry chuckle from his spot.

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

“Louis if you hadn’t notice we’re kind of losers, we can’t all be as lucky as you.” Niall says plopping down on the grass.

“No excuses,” Louis responds, “Harry’s a bigger loser than both of you combined and he’s getting laid. And I got both of you girlfriends so it’s not impossible.” 

“I heard that!’ Harry shouts.

“So how does that like work?” Liam asks kicking the ball back.

“What?” Louis asks raising an eyebrow. 

“You two…like I don’t understand how like—“

“How we have sex?” Louis chuckles and sees Liam turn red. 

“Liam!” Harry shouts and Louis finally sees his eyes fall from the page to where they’re standing.

“What? I was curious!” Liam yells his voice a little higher than usual.

“Well my dear child when a man loves another man and he wants to engage in—“

“Oh never mind shut up!” Liam hollers.

Louis laughs hysterically and drops down next to Niall on the grass, “no man, like I dunno I was going to say it’s the same as any sex but seeing as you’re a virgin…”

“I said drop it!” Liam kicks the ball at Louis full force and Louis deflects it.

“Liam’s not a virgin,” Niall squeaks. 

“What!” Harry shouts this time closing his book with a loud thud and getting up from his position. “Liam James Payne you explain yourself this instant!” Harry says sternly.

“Fuck you Niall,” Liam says scolding at him. “Last week, Leigh and I sorta, yeah.”

Harry and Louis look at each other both their jaws drop and Harry tackles him to the ground.

“Holy shit! Did you bring the Payneee?” Harry says laughing. 

“Oh fuck off,” Liam says shoving Harry off of him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asks seriously after containing his laughter.

“Once again, you’ve been too busy with this one,” he says pointing at Louis, “I haven’t gotten a chance to tell you.”

“Well way to go man. Can’t fucking believe it. Now to get Niall laid and we’re golden.”

“We’ll see how prom goes. If it’s good, I’ll see if Keleigh wants to be my girlfriend for real and then maybe once we get to college.” Niall says playing with a blade of grass.

“She’s going to Georgetown as well? Wow.” 

“Yeah she’s smart as hell; smarter than me and studying astronomy.”

“It was meant to be look at that!” Harry says gushing. “It was written in the stars.”

All four boys bust out into laughter and Louis throw the ball at Harry’s head.

“Your boyfriend is an idiot Louis,” Niall says shaking his head and laughing. 

“Yeah so I’ve noticed,” Louis says smiling fondly at Harry.

“But you love me!” Harry says smiling wide then sticking his tongue out at Louis.

“Dunno about that anymore.” Louis watches Harry’s brows furrow and a pout spread across his face. Louis opens his arms and twiddles his fingers towards Harry to tell him to come over.

Harry straddles Louis’ legs and nuzzles into his neck, “no bjs for you anymore.” He says kissing his neck.

“Gross.” Niall says making a gagging sound. 

“You’re just jealous Niall. Many think school is where Harry excels, but I beg to differ.” Louis says squeezing Harry’s hips. “He gives quite the blowjob.”

“Really don’t need to hear this conversation.” Liam groans. 

“Hey! You were the one asking me how we fuck or did you forget that?” Louis hollers back.

“I said drop it! I was curious okay?! I regret asking!” Liam says banging his head against the grass.

“You guys are animals.” Niall says for the millionth time.

 “Not my fault your best friend is a horny bastard,” Louis says raking his nails down Harry’s back.

"Like you’re complaining!” Harry shouts back moving into Louis’ lap more.

“Oh I’m not.” Louis says with a sly smile. “Getting quite the workout with you.”

“Okay seriously stop!” Liam yells and Harry and Louis laugh.

“Speaking of fucking…” Harry whispers this time only for Louis to hear and Louis’ heart jumps a little when he feels Harry ever so slightly grind into his lap.

“I think that’s our cue to go,” Louis says. “Advert your eyes when we stand up men.”

 “Why—oh jesus.” Liam says as Louis sees his eyes watch them get up.

“I said don’t look.” Louis says grabbing Harry’s hand, not even bothering hiding his hard on.


	11. Chapter 11

Getting back to Louis’ house Thursday evening was both a blessing and a curse. A curse because Louis’ entire family was home including Gemma (who seems to never leave). A blessing because Jay told Harry to stay the night since his own mom had the late shift at work and she didn’t want him home alone and “what was one more Styles child in the Tomlinson household right?”

So it wasn’t until 1:38 in the morning that Harry could sneak out of his guestroom bed and into Louis’ room. He only made it a few steps before the dim light behind Louis’ head clicked on.

“Harry what the fuck?” Louis murmured.

“Shh.” Harry whispers walking towards Louis’ bed “couldn’t sleep.”

Louis could not believe Harry was standing in front of him with his disheveled hair and that huge devious smile. “Well c’mon then,” Louis says lifting the covers up and patting the spot next to him.

Harry shuffles over quickly and slides in next to Louis running his hands all over his chest.

“We’re not going to be sleeping are we?” Louis asks taking a swig of water from the cup he’d put there earlier.

“Nope!” Harry whisper-shouts and Louis immediately feels his hand on the front of his shorts and groans into the touch. 

“Not so sure I wanna risk waking anyone love.” Louis whispers pulling Harry into him by the hips. “Where’d you get these from?” He asks snapping the waistband of Harry’s ridiculous star-printed briefs.

“I’ve had ‘em and just lie back lemme just—let me make up for earlier at the park.” Harry says working his palm a littler more over Louis feeling himself start to get hard.

Even though Louis was ridiculously tired, there was no way he was going to turn down any form of sex from his super hot boyfriend who so willingly wanted to blow him.

“Yeah, okay yeah just damn…” Louis rolled Harry on top of him by the ass squeezing hard, “these are really cute on you, but also really fucking hot and I’m confused.” Louis says in response to Harry’s underwear that he just can’t keep his eyes off of. Harry had somehow looked even bigger in these and his mouth was full on watering at the sight. 

Harry giggles into his chest and his breath is hot against Louis’ cool skin. “I swore you’ve seen these before no? I don’t only wear boxers like you mister.” He says working his way down Louis’ body and nipping at the skin under his belly button and pulling down the fabric.

Louis does his best to stay as quiet as possible while Harry has his mouth on him. He has to shove his face into his pillow on more than one occasion to drown out his moans when Harry does some incredible things with his tongue. Somehow he’s learned that putting all the attention just on sucking nice and slow on the head really gets Louis going. He allows himself to mutter Harry’s name only a few times but lets his panting and nonsensical moans do the talking for him.

Louis comes with stuttered breathing and a short “H-harry”, his fingers intertwined in a few curls as he pulls Harry up to his face.

“Wow. Thanks baby.” Louis says kissing Harry’s jaw.

“Anytime. You can go back to sleep now.” Harry kisses Louis, his lips full and plump and Louis can barely taste the saltiness of himself and makes note to finish the water behind his head.

“I need to return the favor.” Louis says a hand on each side of Harry’s bum pressing him down. 

“No, no you’re too tired, your eyes are droopy, just—I like this.” Harry says straddling Louis better and grinding down a little harder. 

It was no secret Louis loves grinding and Harry knew how much he loved it. Louis loves the friction, the hardness of Harry’s cock against him. He could get off again just with grinding and feeling Harry get harder with each movement. Harry’s mouth was to his ear now panting and moaning as the tight fabric of his briefs press faster and harder into Louis. It made Louis’ cock ache even though he had just come, but it was so good, frustratingly good to only feel Harry through his underwear. The teasing was unbearable and Louis wanted to rip the fucking things off of Harry’s body because he yearned for contact for skin on skin.

But it was also exactly what he wanted and wanted to hear, Harry’s thick voice in his ear moaning his name telling him how good it felt. It was painful but it was a good sort of pain, the pain that made Louis want to fuck Harry senseless—send him through the wall, to destroy Harry, make him scream—and he knew Harry wanted the same. 

“God—baby I just wanna fuck you now.” Louis pants as Harry circles his hips, “this feel good though, you like it?” 

“Yeah—yeah.” Harry groans sucking on Louis’ earlobe, “I can come like this, want to, but can you…” Harry’s words trail off when he decides to suck on Louis’ neck.

“Can I what? Anything baby what do you need?” Louis asks squeezing Harry’s ass tighter when his thrusts get a little harder.

Harry sits up a little, but not stopping his hips and removes Louis’ left hand from his butt and brings his hand to his mouth all the while watching him and starts sucking on Louis’ pointer finger then pops it out, “Finger me.” 

If Louis could have come again he would have with those two words. He frantically searches behind his head for his hidden bottle and wet his fingers. Harry pulls down his briefs just enough for Louis to be able to touch him and settles back into the rhythm he had going. 

Louis doesn’t really think he’ll ever get used to the feeling of being in Harry. He could never get used to a lot of things concerning Harry. 

It only takes a minute before Harry is begging for another finger and a whole two minutes after that before Louis’ got him pushed against the mattress and his tongue flicks wildly around where his fingers are pushed into Harry. Louis only lifts up once to essentially gag Harry with the duvet because he lets out one too many loud moans and Louis is praying no one heard. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis says kissing around his fingers, “fucking gorgeous baby.” 

And Louis knows Harry’s not really used to having his body praised like this as he watches Harry marvel at him all wide-eyed and eager with a hint of blush covering his cheeks.

He can barely keep his fingers deep enough and tongue on Harry because of his frantic hip movement and Louis can see Harry stroking himself with fervor and it’s enough to bring back the low heat in his own stomach. Louis barely has enough time to get his third finger in until Harry is contracting around them and coming.

Louis seamlessly and without a word moves his mouth from Harry’s hole over his wet fingers and cock licking up his mess. 

“Lou—Louis fuck, oh my god.” Harry finally says as his voice finds itself. 

“Love you baby, so much,” Louis praises him with kisses all over his body, “you’re too fucking gorgeous Harry.”

And the blush starts to chisel his cheeks more when Louis says things like that and Harry can only reply with his own worshiping, because if anyone, Louis was made to be worshipped. 

They cuddle for a little longer before Harry goes back to his bed and Louis instantly feels lonely and cold.

 

Louis wakes in a panic Friday morning forgetting to set an alarm for class and falls flat on his face as he stumbles out of bed, sheets tangled around his ankles.

“fuckfuckfuck” he growls picking himself off the floor and running out his door to the room Harry is in.

“Baby wake up,” Louis half shouts shaking Harry’s shoulder.

“Mpfhh whaat? Leave me alone!” Harry responds flipping away from Louis to face the wall.

“The bell rings in 30 minutes it’s Friday.” Louis says.

He hears Harry chuckle and roll back over squinting at Louis, “senior skip day my love.” And he rolls back over pulling the covers over his head.

“Son of a bitch! Really?” Louis yells and kicks the bed and hears another low chuckle come from Harry. 

Louis had completely forgot that it had come up already. Every year the Friday before prom seniors who maintain a certain grade average and have good attendance are granted the day off of school. He should have remembered because last year Aiden, the football captain Louis took over for threw the most epic party ever. Louis managed to attend, get shitfaced, and then go to school the next day still drunk, simultaneously the best and worst decision of his life. 

So instead Louis sees a perfect opportunity in front of him, a beautiful boy half dressed and an empty house. He shimmies out of his sleep pants and crawls into bed next to Harry pushing himself flat against Harry’s back. 

“Hi Louis.” Harry says condescendingly and Louis can almost feel Harry’s eyes rolling as he makes sure to press himself particularly hard into Harry’s bum. 

“Hi Harry. So no one’s home…” Louis says tickling Harry’s torso with a wide grin on his face. 

“M’tired babe. Later?” Harry groans but pushes back into Louis almost as a way to say he’ll keep his word.

Louis gives a defeated sigh and presses his face into Harry’s neck to litter it with small kisses. “Okay. Go back to sleep.”

“M’kay.” Harry says sleepily rolling his head to face Louis and puckers his lips and Louis plants a sloppy wet kiss on them.

Louis wakes up some time later sprawled on his back with Harry’s face pressed against his shoulder and his left hand lazily perched on Louis’… _bits_  and he smirks to himself knowing even in his sleep, Harry can’t stop thinking about him. He experiments by pressing his hips up a little and then again when Harry starts to stir, Harry’s fingertips lightly twinge and Louis almost feels bad for starting to get hard from it.

A minute or two later Louis can sense Harry is starting to wake up all his limbs are moving about and Louis’ actually surprised how long it takes for Harry to realize where his hand is.

“Whoops.” His voice is sleepy and deep and Louis absolutely loves it.

“I’m not complaining,” Louis replies cheekily.

“Of course not.” Harry says with a squeeze, “you’re seriously getting turned on by this?” Harry asks now lightly playing with the tuft of hair and the base of Louis’ cock.

“Uhm well I’m in bed with a half naked boy—a hot half naked boy to be exact who’s touching me. Why wouldn’t I get hard from it?” Louis says trailing his fingers over Harry’s arm.

Harry laughs into Louis’ shoulder and his breath is hot and Louis feels the slight sting of teeth breaking the skin, “love you.”

“Love you too. Now are you going to just tease me the whole time or what?” 

Harry laughs again and Louis swears it’s the best thing he’s ever heard in his life next to well maybe the way Harry moans his name. 

“I just love touching you I can’t help it.”

Forty-five minutes and two blowjobs later, Louis and Harry decide to get out of bed make themselves presentable to the world.

“Oh babe,” Harry says pulling on one of Louis’ shirts, “you need to text Ed and tell him what songs you want him to play tomorrow and we have to get him from the train station.” 

Louis almost forgot Ed had agreed to play prom and he was still deciding what songs he wanted to hear. “Does the school know? Like won’t they need security so no one goes crazy?” Louis asks marveling at Harry and how tight his shirt is on his broad shoulders and chest. 

“They know already no worries. I told them to watch out for this particularly crazy fanboy, I hear he’s totally in love with Ed.” Harry says giggling and poking Louis in the gut. 

Louis pouts and swats Harry’s hand away but is pulled into his chest and he only tries to struggle a little because Harry is cuddly and warm and kisses his face all over and Louis can’t even pretend to be mad.

 

**Texts between Louis and Ed**

_Hey it’s Louis. Harry said you’re still playing tomorrow?_

_Yeah mate. I charge_ _£1,000 a song_

_I hope you’re joking…_

_Just tell Anne to bake me her infamous cookies and I expect you two to get me drunk and I might wave the fees_

_Deal._

_What’d ya want me to play?_

_Anything off limits?_

_No pick whatever._

_Okay. I feel weird picking your set. Well Fireflies is my favorite so uhm that I guess._

_Good choice. These are all going to be dedicated to Harry aren’t they?_

_No…_

_Right…good thing he hates my music._

_On the contrary. You’re the most played on his itunes. Don’t tell him I told you._

_Ha! I knew it. Okay what else?_

_Wake Me Up?_

_I should have seen that coming…_

_Sorry. It’s prom you have to play the sappy shit._

_I might need a better payment._

_I’m sure a few girls wouldn’t mind helping you with that…_

_I like the way you think Louis._

_I try. Okay and Fall?_

_Sounds good. Harry tell you you’re picking me up?_

_Yeah we’ll meet you at the station. Harry wants you to wear a suit._

_Tell him to piss off._

_Ha. Thanks again. It’ll be a great surprise for everyone._

_Yeah anytime. I just found out I’m going on tour in America again in the fall, you coming?_

_Of course._

**Texts between Harry and Ed**

_What songs did Louis pick he won’t tell me._

_Piss off. Also I expect alcohol, lots and lots._

_Did he tell you to wear a suit?_

_Alcohol…and girls…._

_Wear a suit._

_Fuck you._

_See you tomorrow, don’t forget your suit._

_Not happening mate. Also what the fuck did you guys do in the guesthouse?_

_We fucked on every surface._

_Fuck you._

_You know I’ve always wanted to do a ginger ; ]_

_You’re gross we’re related._

_Only by marriage, is that an offer?_

_Fuck you._

**Texts between Harry and Niall**

_You skipped today right?_

_Couldn’t after failing that physics test. Making it up now. Why?_

_Lou and I wanted to see if you wanted to chill_

_Would if I could mate. See you at your house later?_

_Yeah._

**Texts between Louis and Daisy**

_I can’t believe I’m asking this but did you and Harry…ya know…last night?_

_Uh why?_

_I blame needing a glass of water around 2 am_

_Well not exactly like…I thought we were quiet._

_Gross. You do realize there was like 7 other people in the house including his little sister_

_You’re one to talk do you not remember last Tuesday?_

_Shut up!!!!! Joel never wants to come over now!!!_

_Ha ha. What about prom doesn’t mom want to take pics?_

_I think she wants them of you more since I’ll be going again in a few years but he’s picking me up._

_I’ll make sure to give him a hard time…ha..hard._

_SHUT UP!!!!! You’re one to talk._

_Hey I’m legal and going to college soon you missy are not. Also big surprise at prom : ]_

_What?_

_s-u-r-p-r-i-s-e aka not telling you_

**Text between Harry and Louis**

_Who are you texting?_

_None of your business. Why are you texting me, ur sitting across from me_

_I wanted to know who you were texting_

_My secret boyfriend sorry H._

_: [_

_are you eating the rest of your food?_

_: [_

_Smile kid and gimme your chips_

“Thank you.” Louis says in between chewing Harry’s leftover chips. “I was talking to Daisy.” 

“Oh okay cool. So do you want to keep walking around or go back to your house?” Harry asks hopeful that Louis doesn’t want to go home yet since he’s itching to go into the bookstore next door. 

“It’s a beautiful day out why don’t we hang around here until Ni and Li are free? I know a bookstore with your name on it.” Louis says with a wink as he sips his drink. 

Harry looks down and smiles and rearranges his glasses. “You sure? I don’t want to drag you in there.”

“Come on.” Louis says sliding out of his chair and extending his hand to Harry.

Beacon’s has got to be Harry’s favorite store in the whole world. Everyone who works there knows him by name and he was sure they were going to be a little surprised seeing him walk in the door that afternoon since it’s been months since his last visit. Louis opens the door for Harry and ushers him in.

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is that Harry? I thought you’d been shipped off somewhere!”  A raspy voice says from behind a counter and Harry immediately recognizes the owner of said voice.

“Michael, hey man! Lemme help you with that.” Harry says taking a few books off the huge stack he had in his hands.

“Where in the hell have you been?” He asks through the cigarette in his teeth and over the pile of books, “Trixie was getting worried your mom sent you away or you died or something.”

Harry laughs and does that thing with his glasses where he wipes imaginary dust off. “Sorry should have called or something, been busy with school, graduating in a couple weeks.” 

“I thought so! Congrats. Find something today, on the house, early graduation gift yeah?” Michael says blowing out smoke. 

“No I couldn’t, but if you insist.” Harry says laughing again and when both their hands are free he gives Michael a hug. 

Harry hears a cough come from behind him while he’s still got an arm around the other boy.

“Oh Michael this is Louis, Louis, Michael, his step-mom owns the store and I’ve been coming here for what? Five or six years I think.”

Louis extends his hand and shakes his hard and he’d be lying if he didn’t feel the slightest tinge of jealousy watching Harry light up talking to him.

He was a good-looking guy with jet-black hair and deep brown eyes, and reminded Louis of the kids in the art department. He wonders why Harry had never mentioned him if he’s known him for so long. 

“You go to Thomas? Never seen you around.” Louis asks, his eyes never leaving the way Harry shoulder leans into this other kid. 

“No, I went to a different private school. Got done last year and at college now.” Michael responds and Louis can tell he’s sizing him up as well.

Harry is completely oblivious to anything that’s going on and Louis knows it. Before Louis can even get another word in the two of them start going on about an author Louis has never heard of and some new series coming out.

“Guess I’ll leave you to catch up…” Louis says under his breath, dropping his shoulders retreating into one of the rows of books. He keeps telling himself how stupid he is for even feeling the slightest amount of jealousy. Harry has never talked about him before and it’s not like he’s sneaking off to him in the middle of the night because Louis and Harry are together most of the time.

He takes a deep breath in and shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts and even feels guilty to have thought anything in the first place. 

“No way! Princeton?” Louis hears from behind him.

“I know right! Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t think you were in town.” Harry’s voice says next.

“Well maybe if someone stayed in touch with me. So much for best friends!”

“You know I’m terrible at staying in contact with people. Especially people who lived, oh I don’t know across the fucking country for a year. I apologize.“ Louis cringes at the giggle that he hears from Harry.

“Well I think my roommate is moving in with his girlfriend so Cal and I have a spare room, you know you wanna fill it, now that I'll be closer.” 

Louis raises an eyebrow and quickly turns on his heels to make his way back over to where they’re conversing. Standing with his arms crossed and hip slightly popped to the side he waits for any sort of recognition from Harry, who is now sitting on a giant beanbag next to Michael. 

“I’ll have to check with my mom, you know her she wants me to have a real college experience in dorms my first year and NYC might be too far.” Harry says rolling his eyes and Louis almost misses Harry’s fingers poking the tattoo on Michael’s forearm.

“Leave it to me I’ll woo momma Anne. I’m like the son she never had!” 

“Hey!” Harry protests slapping Michael’s chest.

Louis has gone over about seven different ways to murder someone in his head in the span of their conversation and he’s narrowed it down between crushing him with bookshelves or straight up slitting his throat. He’s also debating whether or not he should just leave or intervene but storms back into a corner despite his overwhelming urge to kill.

**Texts between Louis and Liam**

_What can you tell me about a certain bookstore Michael?_

_Oh. Wait are you guys at Beacon’s?_

_Yeah. Harry’s one dumb joke away from sucking his cock so dish._

_Fuck. Okay don’t tell him I told you._

_Spit it out Liam…_

_Okay we met Michael 4 years ago or 5 at this literary fair his step-mom was opening a new bookstore… and we used to go in like every single day. Harry should really be telling you this not me._

_Once again he’s a little preoccupied. Are they like exes? He’s never mentioned this kid before. He goes to school in NYC is what I gather and wants Harry to move in with him?_

_We were all really good friends, have been, Harry really liked him and Michael liked him too, he was older ya know and he thought they were going to date or whatever and then he moved to Denver and I guess they didn’t keep in contact and I guess he's back now. There was no like animosity or anything. I don’t really know how much they’ve talked since he moved._

_Why wouldn’t he tell me? I’ve been invisible since we walked in the door._

_Don’t get mad at Harry. He sort of latches on to anyone who gives him attention. No one has ever really given him the time of day before you came along and Michael was like I guess the first guy to have the same interests as him who also liked him. He probably has no idea he’s upsetting you Lou._

_Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?_

_I’m right around the corner I’ll be there in a minute, but just don’t take it out on Harry._

_Liam my boyfriend is blatantly flirting in front of me and you expect me  not to be mad?_

_Well cause that’s not the worst of it and I’d rather Harry tell you than me._

_Tell me what?_

_Louis I can’t. I’ll be there in a minute. Just let him tell you._

About a minute later Louis sees Liam walk in the door making a b-line towards Harry. 

“Li? Harry asks staring at him in the doorway, “what are you doing here?”

“I was next door getting food and thought I’d pop in to pick up something to read.” Liam says without missing a beat, “Louis with you?”

Harry’s face and heart drop, “Louis…” he says quietly then louder, “Louis. Yeah he should be around here.”

 

Guilt would be an understatement at the feeling Harry had within him. He immediately made a wealth of space between him and Michael and got up to frantically search for Louis in the store.

“Hey..Lou…?” Harry said from behind him when he found him near the back of the store, placing his right hand on Louis’ shoulder and could feel the tenseness. “Li’s here, if you wanna head out.”

“Yeah.” Louis said ducking under Harry’s touch and walking towards the front of the store without making eye contact.

“Louis…” Harry whimpers watching him walk away.

“Hey Liam,” Louis says cheerily but knew he wasn’t fooling him. “I guess now that you’re here I can go, since Harry has a ride now.” Louis says heading towards the door. 

“Lou.” Liam says grabbing his arm and lowering his voice, “did he say anything?” 

“Nope.” Louis says walking out just as Harry’s rounding the corner with a book in his hand.

“Where’d Lou go I wanted to show him this?” Harry asks waving the book in his hand.

“He left.” Liam says harshly at Harry.

“Left? My stuff is at his place he can’t just leave.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot sometimes Harry.” Liam says.

 “Is this a bad time to say hi?” 

“Oh hi. I hear you go by Michael again now?” Liam says to him. 

“Have for a few years, you know that.” Michaels says, “everything okay?” 

“Harry we need to go.” Liam says ignoring him and pulling Harry towards the door.

“Why did Louis leave?” Harry asks once he gets in Liam’s car.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Liam screams.

“Please don’t yell at me.” Harry pleas and his eyes start to water and knees shake. “Louis hates me doesn’t he? Did he call you?”

“Texted. Fucking drive you cocksucker!” Liam shouts to the car in front of him, “you’re an idiot Harry a fucking idiot you know that?” 

“Please stop yelling.” Harry begs again, taking his glasses off and putting his face in his hands, the tears starting to trickle.

“Why Harry? Better me yell at you than Louis.  You just fucking left him wandering around the store? And you’re not moving in with that asshole, yeah Louis heard and told me. Do you ever think Harry like fucking seriously?”

“I don’t know what came over me. I haven’t seen him in so long and I just fuck…”

Harry looks up when Liam’s car stops in front of his house and Louis is sitting on the bottom step with Harry’s bag at his feet. 

“Go. I’ll be back later with Niall for the show if we’re still going.” 

“I’ll let you know.” Harry says jumping out of the car. 

“Didn’t think you’d be here…” Harry says cautiously walking towards Louis.

“Didn’t think I’d be here either.” Louis says looking at the ground between his knees.

“I’m sorry. Before you yell at me and break up with me can I talk?” Harry asks picking up his bag and moving to open the door.

“M’not going to do either of those Harry,” Louis says standing up and Harry’s yet to see his beautiful blue eyes. 

Harry hears his mom call out from where she’s sitting out in the garden with Gemma planting flowers and Harry sends them a quick wave. 

“Can I sit?” Louis asks hovering by Harry’s bed once they make it into Harry's room. 

“You never have to ask.” Harry feels the tears start again when Louis sits as far away as possible from him. The silence is deafening and the only thing Harry wants to do is take back the last hour.

“I’m sorry that you had to talk to Liam. I’m just sorry for whatever the fuck just happened between us Louis.” Harry really means it and he prays Louis can hear it in his voice. “Okay remember how I told you about like my first time or whatever? Well that—that was him.” 

“I thought his name was Elijah?” Louis asks scooting back on the bed putting his hands under his head and laying down.

“It is. Michael is his middle name and he had some like spiritual awakening and didn’t want to go by that name anymore. I’m sorry, I should have said something. I didn’t think he was in town I haven’t talked to him in months. Fuck. Louis forgive me please, I just got caught up talking to him. I just thought you —I don’t know I just thought you were being nice and letting me talk. Louis look at me please.” Harry begs from his spot on the bed where’s he’s cross-legged looking down at Louis.

Louis’ still looking at the wall but Harry watches him take his right hand out from under his head and lay in against Harry’s knee palm up. Harry bites his lip and traces his fingers up Louis’ forearm then around his ring and squeezes his fingers until he feels Louis squeeze back. 

“I—just felt invisible.” Louis says so softly Harry would have missed it if he weren’t hanging on every breath Louis inhaled. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I acted like such an idiot. God Louis I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” 

“You’re not actually going to take him up on the offer of like liv—“

“No! No babe no, fuck no. I promise. There’s only one person I’d ever want to live with.” Harry says squeezing Louis’ hand tighter. “Please look at me Louis, you’re killing me.” Harry says sniffling.

 Harry holds his breath until he finally sees Louis turn his head. His eyes are glassy and wet, but they’re as sad as before. 

“You have the most beautiful eyes ever Louis. So gorgeous.” Harry hears himself speaking his thoughts and sees the corner of Louis mouth upturn into a smile. 

“You’re an idiot.” Louis says smiling up at Harry. 

“So I’ve been told. Can I kiss you?”

“You never have to ask.” Louis responds pulling Harry toward him.

Harry lets Louis kiss him roughly instead of trying to apologize with his own kisses. He lets him bite and suck and claw at his back and twenty minutes later he lets Louis fuck him so hard he’s pretty sure they broke his bed. 

Niall and Liam make it to Harry’s at eight and the three of them get mildly buzzed with the bottle Niall brought and then they pile into Liam's car to go to the club for Nick’s performance. 

“Still don’t wanna go.” Louis says into Harry’s neck where he’s currently sucking at the skin.

“We’ll we’re almost there so too bad, and no marks mister tomorrow is prom!” Harry says trying to move his neck away from Louis’ warm mouth.

“I take it you two made up?” Liam asks from the front seat.

“Yeah. We’re good.” Harry says smiling at Louis and kissing his nose. 

“What happened?” Niall says from the passenger seat.

“Don’t ask.” Liam says and Harry knows he’ll tell him later.

The place is packed and the four squeeze through the crowd until they find an opening. Harry feels Louis instantaneously latch to his side dipping his fingers in his back pocket and running his fingers over his shirt. Harry kisses the top of his head and nuzzles into his hair. He loves the times when Louis makes himself little and clingy it doesn’t happen often, but Harry revels in those moments. Most people hate a clingy partner but Harry loves it, loves taking care of Louis and feeling him hold onto him so tightly, it makes him feel loved and needed and he’s never annoyed.

Harry decides to get Louis drunk so he stops complaining about being there. By the fourth swig of the flask, he’s hooting and hollering as the show progresses and the host announces that Nicolina will be next and Harry makes sure to move the four of them closer so Nick knows they came.

Harry is floored when he sees Nick walk on stage, he owns the catwalk and his attire is nothing like the first time they saw him. He never would have known it was him with all the makeup, it was absolutely amazing and all four of them clapped and yelled as loud as they could. Nick flashed them a grin and a wink as his stopped at the end to pose in the amazing outfit. The theme was ‘fantasy of flight’ and while most costumes represented birds, Nick took it to another level costumed as a hot air balloon. It literally took Harry’s breath away. It wasn’t cheesy and was just abstract enough. Everyone in the room loved it. 

After the show, they waited for Nick to congratulate him. If someone would have told Harry he’d be at his nemesis’ drag show cheering him on he would have thought they were crazy. Louis stayed back as Harry talked to Nick despite Harry’s pleas, but was grateful enough that he even came and supported him.

“Thanks again Harry for showing up.”

“Yeah, no problem Nick. You were great, really I’m so impressed.”

“They’re not going to like tell anyone right?” Nick said motioning to Louis, Niall and Liam.

“No I promise. They would never.” 

“Thanks. You have really great friends. Sorry I’m such a dick Harry. “

“Don’t worry about it. It’s behind us okay? Just try and learn from it or whatever.” 

“That’s what my therapist said. She was surprised when I told her you were coming.” 

“Well be sure to tell her I showed up! I’ll see ya at prom?”

“Yeah. You and Louis going?” 

“Yep. Flying solo?”

“Naw bringing Alexa, the art girl she’s around here somewhere.” 

“Alright see ya then. Congrats again you were great.” Harry says shaking Nick’s hand and then getting pulled into a hug.

“Come on you lot we need to rest up for prom!” Harry says walking back over to them.

“Are you sleeping over?” Harry asks pulling Louis into the backseat. 

“No. Need to go home.” Louis says biting Harry’s earlobe.

“Why? Stay over. I’m horny.” Harry giggles into Louis’ jaw.

“Nope. It’s a rule and you're always horny. No sex before prom.”

“I think that’s weddings babe. Please?”

“Nope it’s definitely prom right Niall?”

“Yeah sure. What are you talking about?” Niall responds.

“Are you allowed to fuck before prom?” Louis asks loudly.

“Oh yeah I read that somewhere. Nope not allowed.” Niall says laughing.

“See told ya. So keep it in your pants mister.” Louis slurs the last word as his hand grabs the front of Harry’s jeans.

“Want you so badly though.” Harry whines in Louis’ ear, “you can fuck me again, wasn’t it so good before? Let’s do it again babe.”

“Dirty talk is not going to work sir.” Louis retorts his hand still firm on Harry’s crotch.

“No? You don’t want to be inside me again? I thought you loved the way I screamed your name hm?” Harry says as low as possible and he can hear Louis gulp. “I guess I’m just selfish, I want to taste you, suck you off until you were ready to come and then ride you until you did. But I guess if you don’t want to…” Harry teases pushing himself into Louis’ hand so he can feel how hard he is and drops his own hand to Louis’ jeans to feel him. 

“Oi I’m sitting right in front of you!” Niall shouts but Harry ignores him and runs his fingers over the outline of Louis’ cock, hard against the fabric. 

“You sure babe? Just going to go home and do it yourself, wouldn’t my mouth be better?” Harry asks biting his lip and palming Louis even rougher. Louis lets out a small whimper as Harry talks and touches. “See you want it Lou, let me take care of you.” 

“You’re the worst.” Louis groans and he moves his hand over the one Harry has on his cock and moves with it. 

“Get out of the car before you start fucking!” Niall shouts bringing Harry and Louis out of their own little world. “Louis just fuck him before he explodes, now go!”

They clamber out of the car and into Harry’s house and Harry applauds Louis for how hard he’s trying to not succumb to Harry but he’s got something  _harder_  and it needs to be taken care of. 

“You’re seriously the biggest cockslut ever.” Louis says once they’re in Harry’s room.

“Oh so you can talk dirty.” Harry laughs as he takes his clothes off. “But yes, yes I am and you shouldn’t be complaining now whip it out.” Harry says fumbling with the button.

 “Seriously where did you come from?” Louis asks astonished as he pulls his jeans down and Harry pushes him on the bed.

“Whatever you love it,” Harry says into Louis’ skin as he kisses down his chest. “I love the way your stomach tastes, and your cock tastes even better.” 

“Oh my god Harry.” Louis says in response to what Harry said and he assumes his mouth on him as well. 

“So good, you taste so good,” Harry praises as he licks up Louis’ length then pushes him down his throat.

“You are possibly the only person I know who loves giving head this much.” Louis says shakily.

“Well you have a beautiful cock,” Harry replies before taking him back down his throat and then out again, “and it deserves to be given proper attention. I don’t know why it’s called a job,” he says sucking on the head, “it’s no work at all.” 

“fuuck Harry…so good so fucking good baby.” Louis groans when Harry finally stops talking and deep throat’s him. 

Harry really does love it though, loves hearing Louis moan. Just the fact that he gets hard for him in itself is something Harry cannot believe. So he makes sure to take care of him as best he can as a sort of thank you for finding Harry worthy enough to get hard over. 

“Close Harry fuck I’m so close.” Louis pants and Harry pops his mouth off of him. 

“Can you stay like this while I get myself ready?” Harry asks kissing the tip of Louis’ cock.

 “Fuck…yeah god of course.” Louis says as Harry gets off his knees and slicks his fingers up with lube.

Harry positions himself against some pillows wasting no time pushing a finger into himself and releases a small groan attached by Louis’ name.

"Don’t stroke too—too much, don’t come yet.” Harry stutters as he watches Louis touch himself.

 “I won’t. God this is so fucking hot. Do you want me to help?”

“No just watch,” Harry says pushing his middle finger in next then lightly stroking his own cock. He tries keeping his eyes locked on Louis’ who’s yet to blink and he swears Louis’ going to bite his lip raw if he doesn’t let him fuck him soon.

“Can you tell me how you feel baby? God you look so gorgeous like this I swear.” 

“Feels good but want you. Too tight sti—“ Harry’s words are cut off by a sudden moan when he moves his fingers just right and he feels his eyes roll back ever so much.

“Wow Harry, can I please?” Harry feels Louis’ hands on his knees then slide down his thighs. “I’m losing you I can tell, let me okay?” Harry feels Louis pull his fingers out of him and replace them with the wet tip of his cock.

“Yeah—please yeah Lou.” Harry moans reaching up to grab Louis’ hips. He hears Louis rip open a condom and a few seconds later he’s pressing into him. 

“Slow or fast babe?” 

“Just fuck me.” Harry groans pulling Louis in by the hips making them both whimper. 

“Okay, okay.” Louis laughs and starts rocking into him. 

“Perfect Louis…so perfect…god yeah…there…fucking don’t stop.” Harry pants into Louis’ shoulder a few minutes later once they got the usual rhythm down.

“So close….you feel so good. Put your leg on my shoulder babe.” Louis says slowing down a little until Harry lifts his leg up and he thrusts harder. 

“Holy fuck…oh my god…wow—yeaahfucklouis.” Harry tries his best not to shout. But this,  _this_  was a whole new experience and feeling and god did it feel good. 

“Yeah? Thought you might like it—just opens you so much more baby, so good.” Louis says speeding up and Harry can feel the droplets of sweat falling off of him and he’s so close and the room is spinning and his eyes are going hazy and dark once Louis starts moving his hips differently in shallow thrusts and one very, very deep thrust.

 “Lou…Louis—fuck Louis yeah, yeah oh my god…” Harry comes hard and he’s pretty sure he blacked out or something because he can’t see a thing and he knows he’s squeezing so tightly around Louis’ cock and it only takes him a second to follow Harry and come himself judging by his grunts and moans.

His head is buzzing like there’s three million bees swarming his brain and his heart is beating fast and his lungs hurt and he can’t hear much else besides that. 

He feels Louis’ lips on his forehead and down the bridge of his nose then on his lips and jaw.

 “Love you Harry, fuck that was so good.” Louis says into the corner of Harry’s mouth and Harry can only nod his head and slightly part his lips.

Once he comes to and they slightly clean themselves up, Harry pulls Louis into him just to cuddle and feel his presence. “This is the best part.” He thinks aloud tracing Louis’ abs.

“Cuddling after sex?” Louis laughs and Harry feels his stomach contract.

 “Yeah. I like it. We’re all sticky and gross but you still smell amazing and I just don’t want to leave this spot.”

“I won’t protest. I love you Harry.”

Harry scoots up closer so he’s face to face with Louis and pulls him into a kiss realizing they haven’t kissed much that night and he longed for Louis’ lips. 

“I love you more than anything. So much.” Harry says back with a tear in his eye.

“No crying cutie. We just had mind-blowing sex no room for tears,” Louis says into Harry’s mouth. 

“Cutie?” He laughs, “Sorry. Movie and sleep?”

“Mhm. Sounds perfect.” Louis replies.

They make it through fifteen minutes of a movie before they’re both fast asleep tangled in sheets and limbs and if Harry was conscious right now he’d think he’d never want to leave Louis’ side for the rest of his life.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Louis and Harry parted early Saturday so they could each get ready for prom. Harry still didn’t want to attend but knew Louis would be devastated if he backed out now. Harry ended up meeting Ed alone because Louis’ parents took him and his sisters all out for lunch and a movie and Harry wasn’t going to tear him away from that.

He spent about an hour trying to convince Ed to wear a suit instead of his ratty hoodie and at least got a blazer on him instead.

“I don’t see why I have to wear this stupid thing.” Ed says looking in the mirror at the dark blue jacket.

“Because it’s prom Edward and they won’t let you in otherwise.” Harry replies pulling on his dress pants.

“I think the musical act is exempt from the dress code, but whatever.”

“You ever going to tell me what song you’re playing?” Harry says grabbing his blue polka dot bowtie.

“Nope. It’s a surprise but he’s got good taste.” Ed says walking out Harry’s door.

Harry takes about ten more minutes and finishes getting ready and heads downstairs to see Gemma in Ed’s lap dunking cookies in milk and his mom across from them taking an obscene amount of photos.

“Your wedding day is going to be adorable.” Harry says plopping down in the seat next to them.

“If only you were a little older Gem.” Ed says mouth full of the chocolate chip cookie she fed him.

“I’ll be 18 in six years!” She retorts and everyone laughs.

“Ed likes em young Gem but not  _that_  young.” Harry says stealing a cookie off the plate.

“Don’t get chocolate on your suit hon.” Anne says wiping crumps off Harry, “and I would love for Gem to marry Ed someday.”

“Mom they’re related.”

“Only by marriage!” Anne and Gemma say together laughing.

“So when is Louis coming over?” Anne asks.

“Soon and after we’re going to his house for pictures and then to the venue.”

“Will you go to prom with me when I’m older?” Gem asks Ed.

“Of course! As long as you don’t make me wear a suit.” Ed replies and she promises that she won’t.

Harry gets a text from Louis that he’s heading over and he’s at the door about 20 minutes later.

Anne ushers Harry in the other room so Louis doesn’t see him yet and Harry rolls his eyes and goes in the kitchen.

“Hi Louis!” Gemma says answering the door.

“Hey! Hi Anne, Ed. Harry run away?”

“I’m in here!” Harry shouts from the kitchen, “mom didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“You can come out now.” Anne says with her camera ready.

Harry rolls his eyes and pushes the kitchen door open and just about stops breathing when he sees Louis.

He’s sheepishly looking up at Harry with his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants and even though he said he wouldn’t, Louis is wearing blue and silver suspenders over his perfectly fitted black shirt. He even styled his hair how Harry likes it in a half quiff half faux-hawk and Harry’s pretty sure it’s never looked so auburn before.

“Wow.” Harry says still standing in the kitchen doorway. “You look amazing Lou.”

“So do you.” Louis says back with a red tint to his cheeks and Harry walks towards him finally.

He’s brought out of his stare by the click of the camera and walks over to Louis to peck him on the cheek and takes in his smell letting it fill his lungs.

Anne takes about 300 pictures of them and a hundred more with them and Ed until she lets them leave. By the time they’ve finished the second round of photo,s Harry is pretty sure he’s blind from the flash and the squealing from each of their moms and sisters.

“Come with me real quick,” Louis whispers to Harry as they stand in his living room.  
Harry follows Louis up to his room and sits on his bed where Louis tells him to close his eyes and put out his hands.

“Is it a puppy, please tell me you got me a puppy!” Harry yelps while bouncing his legs up and down.

“I didn’t get you a puppy Harry.” Louis says and Harry feels something heavy hit his palms. “Open.”

Harry quickly darts his eyes down to his hands. “Oh. My. God. Louis---but how?”

“Better than a puppy?”

“Louis do you know what this is? Oh my fucking god!” Harry shouts staring at the book in his hand careful not to drop it. He was face to face with a first edition Hemingway and he's pretty sure he's on the verge or tears.

“Uh yes, that’s why I bought it. So do you like it?”

“How? Where? I. But.” Harry says speechless tracing his finger over the cover, “Louis…”

“I’ve been searching for it for a few months and found it for a reasonable price.” Louis says sitting down next to Harry. “It’s real I promise.”

“Louis this must have cost a fortune, I can’t take this!” Harry says carefully setting the book down next to them on the bed.

“It was nothing really. Seeing your reaction was worth it. But I got you something else so close your eyes again.” Louis says pecking Harry on the lips.

“No this is enough. You didn’t need to get me anything babe.” Harry says refusing to close his eyes.

“Oh just shut them!” Louis says grabbing Harry’s glasses off his face and pressing his eyelids down until Harry closes them.

Harry feels Louis situate himself between his knees and fumble with his shirt and he can smell the faint aroma of a rose and smiles to himself.

“Okay open.” Louis says and Harry looks down to see a white rose attached to his lapel.

“Love it.” Harry says taking Louis’ hands in his and squeezing. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Ready?”

Harry was excited for prom, he really hated social situations like this, but Louis was thrilled and his excitement rubbed off on Harry. He couldn’t lie, the hall the school rented out for the event looked absolutely amazing and he’s glad they came. They found Liam and Niall and their dates and they all met up with Ed in his private ‘dressing room’ the school set up for him. Ed of course got them all a tad drunk before they all walked back out to the main area.

It took a little coaxing, but Harry gave in to dancing and it was probably the alcohol and Louis’ damn puppy dog eyes, but he’s glad he did because Louis knew how to dance and Harry never thought he’d enjoy dancing until Louis pulled him into his chest and moved to the beat of some pop song Harry didn’t know.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Harry tries to say over the music, hands on Louis’ hips.

“What do you mean?” Louis asks with a crooked smile and screeches when the song changes to some stupid boy band Harry’s never heard of.

“I didn’t know you knew how to dance like this. It’s kinda hot.” Harry admits and Louis throws his head back in a laugh.

Harry is self-conscious just breathing around people and sort of just stood there as Louis danced, but the more sneaky sips he took from Louis’ flask the more he forgot how awkward he looked dancing and how much he hated it. He pretty much forgot there was anyone else in the room except for the two of them.

Just when the two of them got a nice rhythm going the music died off and their principal was tapping on the mic.

“It’s that time you all have been waiting for. We’re going to announce prom king and queen!” He says as everyone starts cheering. “You’ve been voting all week and we’ll start with prom king.”

“I had no idea we did this.” Harry says to Louis.

“What you never voted!” Louis says jabbing him in the side.

“No. I wasn’t aware it was even a thing here.” Harry says back.

“Alright prom king is….” The principle pauses, “Louis Tomlinson!” the room bursts out into claps and cheers.

Harry squeezes Louis’ side and kisses his head and lets him walk to the stage.

“Thanks!” Louis says into the mic, “I feel jipped though, I really wanted prom queen.” Everyone in the room laughs and Louis accepts his crown with a curtsey.

“Alright settle down. And prom queen goes to…” he pauses again and someone yells at him to just get on with it. “Leigh Anne Pinnock!”

Harry watches Liam kiss her before letting her walk up to the stage, being stopped by all her friends until she reaches the mic and thanks everyone.  
“Alright one more surprise for everyone before the king and queen dance,” their principal says, “we have a special musical guest thanks to your peer Harry Styles, please welcome Ed Sheeran.”

If Harry thought his classmates were loud when they announced king and queen it was nothing compared to the moment Ed walked out on stage with his guitar and his goddamn hoodie.

“Hey.” Ed says, “I don’t usually do this sort of shit but I was begged so yeah.” And Harry recognizes the chords of the song as he begins and watches Louis and Leigh Anne start to dance.

“Shall we dance?” Liam says next to him, “since our dates are occupied and all.”

Harry laughs and takes Liam’s hand and they begin a ridiculous waltz.

Ed waits until Louis is back over to Harry and then starts to talk, “alright this next one wasn’t on my setlist but I wanted to dedicate it to my favorite step-brother and his boyfriend, this is called Kiss Me.”

Harry’s really not one for crying in front of every single person he knows, but the second the first note is sung he’s tearing up into Louis’ shoulder and neck.

“I love you Louis.” Harry sobs into his neck.

“I love you more than anything Harry. Stop crying.” He says with his own sniffling and pushes Harry’s chin up to kiss him.

Ed played the rest of the songs Louis chose and Harry never left his side, once again unaware of the other people in the room.

The rest of the night was filled with more laughing and smiling than tears and Ed even stayed the rest of the night taking turns dancing with different girls.

 

Louis kept his promise after and carried Harry over the threshold of their hotel room and made Harry come harder than he thinks he’s ever since they’ve been together and they didn’t stop until the early hours of the morning.

They didn’t go slow. It was pure lust and fucking; there was no love making or coddling just a tangle of limbs and curses and moans and neither held back.

“This is literally my favorite sound ever I swear to god Harry.” Louis says as he hovers over his body after Harry whimpers his name over and over again as he thrusts into him.

“fuck…fuck Louis…oh my god…there just—fuck.” Harry moans breathlessly.

“Can you come one more time for me baby, so good god I love you.”

“Yeah. Fuck…yeah Louismmm.” Harry just lets his entire body go limp and focuses on the feeling of Louis’s cock in him and his lips on cheek and the little beads of sweat dropping from Louis' chest onto his own and their hands interlocked above his head and if they could never stop he’d be perfectly happy.

“I think that’s a record.” Harry says around 10 am as he’s drying himself off from their shower.

“Seven times in eleven hours was it?” Louis asks pinching Harry’s left nipple. 

“Well, if we're including two blowies and that amazing thing you did with your fingers, then yes, seven.” He says laughing.

“I feel so bad for whoever is next to us.”

“I don’t. Oh well. You sounded amazing babe.”

“No, Harry you did. Wow.” Louis says kissing Harry and he pulls Louis into him before he can turn away.

Make that nine.

 

 

Unfortunately, graduation the following week did not go as smoothly as prom had. It poured all day and the ceremony had to be moved inside halfway through due to wind and everyone was sopping wet and gross.

Both Harry and Louis’ family along with Niall and Liam’s went out to dinner after everyone got cleaned up and even Harry’s dad and Jules came along. He never would have thought his life would end up this way, with all the people he loves in one place laughing and talking together.

The rest of the week they spent hanging out with Niall and Liam or their families and Harry helped Louis pack his room up for his move to New York. They spent hours going through things Louis didn’t even know he still had and Harry even got his own fashion show turned striptease when they went through Louis’ wardrobe. It was the first time they’d ever have sex in Louis’ room and it was worth the wait, but Harry struggled to stay quiet and Louis had to keep his hand over his mouth the entire time.

Louis had told him that he had waited until he accepted the offer at Syracuse to tell his dad, and after only an hour silent treatment from him, Louis said his dad finally got over it after seeing how excited Louis was.

Harry never missed any of the looks Louis gave him and would never get used to the absolute fondness he saw in his eyes. The butterflies made a permanent home in his stomach and they now greeted him like an old friend. Every once in a while they would surprise him when Louis sneaked an unexpecting kiss or “I love you” when they were hanging out or walking around town.

But the butterflies turned to stone the next day when the sinking feeling hit that Louis was leaving for New York and Harry wouldn’t see him for four weeks.

The trip to the airport felt like a death sentence and Harry could not stop crying the entire car ride while Louis tried to comfort him.

“Harry it’s okay it’s just a few weeks baby,” Louis coos to him from where they sit in the backseat of the car.

Harry tries to get words out but his throat keeps catching and he ends up sobbing even harder the more Louis comforts him. He won’t let go of Louis until the absolute last second and almost considered buying a plane ticket just so he could be at the gate with him.

“Thirty days babe that’s it. You’ll be here in thirty days Harry okay? I’m not going to fall out of love with you in a month okay?” Louis says with those fond eyes Harry can’t get enough of. 

“I love you so much Louis so, so much.” Harry says now that’s he’s cried every last tear. “I can’t wait to see you. We can do this right? It’ll be easy?” he assures himself as he squeezes Louis’ hands.

“Of course we can my love. We have Skype and all that. Don’t worry baby okay, I love you so much Harry but I’m going to miss my flight.”

“So?” Harry says pulling Louis into him and Louis laughs into his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, I’ll let you know when I land.” Louis says and they kiss one last time before Louis walks through the airport doors.

It was hard. It was really hard and Harry tried to occupy his time but he felt himself always trying to call Louis when something happened or if he saw something that reminded him of Louis. But he wanted to give Louis his space and settle into his dorm and bond with his team so he would have to wait until Louis was able to Skype at night. 

He couldn’t help beaming when he saw Louis’ face even when the screen froze or lagged. He made Louis tell him every single detail of his day, how practice was, how the campus and his teammates were. Louis had already made friends with just about everyone as they talked the second week and Harry loved listening to all the stories and even when Louis was on the brink of exhaustion of practice he always made sure to talk to Harry and only fell asleep on him once.

“How was practice today babe?” Harry said watching Louis shed himself of his dirty shirt as he sits at his desk watching.

“Insane. I’m so sore and achy. I need a massage.” Louis groaned as he stretched himself on his bed.

“Are you having fun though? Are they going to let you play when the semester starts?”

“Yeah. Actually close your eyes I have to show you something!” Harry watches Louis jump off his bed and off camera and he hears him shout, “are they closed?” and Harry nods and then realizes he can’t see him so shouts back, “Yes!”

“Open!” Louis yells in his giddy voice and Harry opens.

“Oh my god! That’s you!” Harry yells staring at the back of a white jersey with the number 17 on the back and Tomlinson above it. “Louis oh my god! Put it on!”

“I can’t it’s bad luck but look!” He says turning it around and putting it up to his chest.

“Wow babe, wow! That is amazing!”

“I know. I can’t believe it! I got you this too.” Louis says and Harry sees a shirt come into view. “I went and got my number screened on the back for you!” He says with the widest grin.

“I can’t wait to wear it Lou! God I can’t wait to see you, I want to kiss you so badly!” Harry says scooting closer to the screen as if it meant he’d be closer to Louis.

“I can’t wait either. Two more weeks! Are you packed?” Louis says laying back down on his bed.

“Yeah. Mostly. We’re shipping the stuff that can't fit in my car and I just found out my roommates.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m with three other guys, own room though so that’s good.” Harry says with a wink and Louis smirks. “They’re nice, pretty cute too.”

“Hey!” Louis pouts.

“Ha! I’m kidding. They’re all straight anyways.”

“Good. Also my roommate Luke totally heard us last night having Skype sex. Whoops.” Louis says and Harry can faintly make out the blush on his cheeks.

“Oh shit. Sorry.” Harry says covering his mouth with his hand as he laughs.

“Yeah, I told him it’s just getting him ready for when you’re actually here.” Louis jokes.

“Yes, god I cannot wait to fuck you.” Harry groans, “I cannot take this my hand is not enough anymore.”

“I know love me too. I’m sure your vibrator will be happy when we’re finally reunited.” Louis says with a laugh.

“You have no idea, that thing is working overtime.” Harry laughs back and he’s of course getting turned on by the conversation and tries to slyly slip his hand down his joggers.

“Oh I don’t doubt that at all Harry. You sure you don’t want to go into porn instead of going to school?” Louis asks rolling onto his side and Harry can’t miss the tent action going on in his own shorts.

“I feel like I should. Great pay right?” Harry says stroking himself a little harder as he watches Louis lazily play with his waistband.

“You’d make a fortune baby, but I don’t think I could stand watching you get fucked by other guys.”

“You're imagining me doing porn aren’t you, you’re hard babe.” Harry says and Louis laughs as he looks down to his shorts.

“You’re one to talk, your hand’s down your pants.” Louis retorts as he slides his hand over the front of his shorts.

“How’d you know?!” Harry huffs.

“I know you all too well Harry. Don’t stop on my accord. Please feel free to get yourself off for me.” Louis says standing up and sliding his shorts down and Harry can only see the side of his thigh.

“Louuu. You kill me.” Harry moans.

“I need to go shower babe and get rid of this.” He says putting the rest of him in view where he has his right hand over his cock.

“My mouth is watering.” Harry says swallowing hard. “Stop teasing me.”

“You’re teasing me! I want you to suck me off just as much as you want to.” Louis says sitting back on his bed pushing his laptop back so Harry can see him lightly stroking himself.

“Even on the computer screen you look fucking perfect.” Harry says speeding up his own movement.

“I’d say the same but someone is hiding.”

Harry stands up, hand still in his shorts, “there.” He says.

“Not good enough Harry.” Louis replies.

Harry laughs and pulls his shorts down and backs up so Louis can see. “Whoops dropped my pen.” Harry says turning around and bending over.

“You’re such a tease Harry.” He hears Louis yell and he wiggles his ass to the camera before licking his middle finger and reaching it back to his hole teasing not only Louis,but also himself.

“Harry Jesus Christ.” Harry hears Louis say the second he lets his finger slightly enter himself.

Harry lets out a teasing moan and pulls his finger out and turns back around to face the camera and sits down. “Two weeks babe. Go shower.”

“Hate you so much.” Louis groans.

“No you don’t. You know I’ll make it up to you. The real thing will be better.” Harry says smirking.

“You owe me that was the worst teasing ever. God I want to feel you so badly right now I’m like aching for it Harry.” Louis says and Harry’s noticed he hasn’t let up on stroking himself.

‘You close? Lie back.” Harry asks as he watches Louis lay down on his bed and it’s literally the best view ever as Louis puts a foot on either side of his laptop letting Harry see everything. “Can I frame this view, fuck Louis.”

“Babe, we do this every night, my ass and cock look the same each time.” Louis says shakily.

“Don’t care I love it so much. Can’t wait to kiss you all over and have my tongue in you and suck you off. I just need to sink my fingers into you babe.”

“God Harry fuck, want you.” Louis moans as he works himself and Harry starts to pump himself again.

“Yeah? I want to make you come over and over again and I want you to fuck me like you did at prom.” Harry’s voice has gotten low and grainy as he focuses on Louis getting himself off.

“I will, fuck Harry I need you so badly right now—I need you in me and god I just…”

Harry watches Louis tense up and then come over his hand and even though Harry’s watched Louis hit his orgasm over and over again it still brings him to the edge and the heat in his own stomach gets hotter and hotter until he’s coming himself, because not a day goes by that he doesn’t find it absolutely amazing that he’s the one doing this to Louis.

It always ends in giggles and “we seriously just did that again,” but Harry loves it and he finally lets Louis go shower and he does the same and falls asleep.

 

If saying goodbye to Louis for a month was hard saying goodbye to Niall and Liam indefinitely was just as hard and the three of them spent Harry’s last two weeks glued to each other. Since only Harry and Anne could fit in his car because of all his stuff, Liam and Niall were in charge of Gemma for the day until Anne took the train back home. They had spent the entire day hanging out and going through old photos — Harry couldn't believe he was leaving his best friends. They may only end up a few states away, but this was the farthest and longest they'd ever be away from each other and it was hitting Harry hard.

There were not enough hugs or photos to make it easier on them and Harry didn't stop crying until they crossed the state line.

 

“Harry wake up honey, we’re here.” Harry hears his mom say and he blinks his eyes open a hundred times before coming to and realizing what she said.

He was tired and sore from sleeping, but the nerves and adrenaline were taking over. “Wow, we made it huh?”

“Yep. Let’s get you checked in and find your room.” She says taking the keys out of the ignition. 

Harry took in everything around him as he stepped outside. The banners that hung, the hundreds of students shuffling in and out of their cars. He couldn’t believe they were in New Jersey and he was going to be living here for four years or more. It was almost too much to handle that as much as he tried he sort of dazed out as they walked up the steps to the awaiting line of students waiting for their dorm keys. He was so engrossed by the words "Princeton" flashing in front of him at every glance, still not believing he was there, that he ended up running straight into the person in line ahead of him.

“Erm I’m sorry man,” he says feeling embarrassed. He heard his mom giggle and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and watches her roll her eyes.

“Hi!” a familiar voice says spinning around to face Harry.

“Louis?…Louis!” Harry screamed and wrapped his arms around his neck and he didn’t even care that people where staring or that his mom was laughing. "Oh my god! Louis! Oh my god!”

“Jesus Christ took ya long enough,” Louis laughs into his neck and Harry breathes him in for the millionth time.

“I’m so sorry, fuck I’m sorry I’m so tired. You’re here what are you doing here oh my god!” Harry asks and he’s already starting to cry.

“We planned it.” Anne says sounding proud.

“Yup. Your mom thought of it actually. Smart woman.” Louis says squeezing Harry tighter.

“I love you oh my god. I missed you so much Louis.” Harry says backing up a little so he can look at Louis’ face and see that he’s crying as well.

“I missed you too and love you.” Louis says leaning in to kiss Harry.

After the initial shock of what just happened it finally sinks in to Harry that Louis is there in front of him in person, he’s actually there in the flesh and Harry cries again, wiping his tears once he has to talk to the R.A. behind the desk.

 

Louis sits on Harry's lap in the car as they drive over to Harry's dorm. 

“Can’t believe you’re here!” Harry says.

“I know you’ve told me four hundred times in the past hour.” Louis says lying back on the bed once Anne had unpacked Harry's sheets.

“Get washed up Harry we’re going to dinner,” Anne says from the other side of the room and Harry peels himself off Louis for the first time since their reunion.

Princeton is even more beautiful than the last time Harry had seen it and as he stands in front of his dormitory with Louis by his side he cannot believe he’s a student now and he has everything he’s always wanted and more. Life just couldn’t get better.

He meets his roommates and introduces them to Louis and they all seem friendly and welcoming and just as nervous as him about starting university. Once Anne leaves her son, they make plans to go out that night to get better acquainted and Louis insists to let Harry go alone, but he won't allow it.

That night, Harry takes care of Louis and thanks him in the best way he can. They take their time with each other, building each other up slow and patiently. It’s almost like the first time all over again and Harry cannot believe how much time has passed since then and this moment.

“You’re perfect and I love you.” Louis says kissing Harry’s neck up to his jaw and then to his lips after they’ve settled into Harry’s twin sized bed.

“I love you more and you’re perfecter.” Harry says nuzzling into Louis’ side.

“That’s not a word babe.”

“Don’t care.” Harry says kissing Louis’ chest. “Do you have to go back tomorrow?” He asks with a pout.

“Yeah I’m sorry and you need to hang out with your roommates and get to know them.” Louis says pulling Harry into him.

“But I want you, here forever.”

“You’re visiting me in two weeks baby it’ll be fine. Let’s sleep okay?”

“I love you so much Louis.” Harry says leaning up to face him.

“I love you too Harry. More than anything.”

 

 

“Wait! Let me take a picture of you before I go!” Louis shouts to Harry from the bathroom.

“How’s this?” Harry says grabbing Louis’ snapback out of his bag and putting it on his head.

“You’re too cute, smile!” Louis says walking over with his camera.

Harry throws up two thumbs up and smiles with his mouth agape as Louis clicks the shutter.

“Perfect!” Louis says showing Harry the photo. “Putting that on my cork board for sure.”

“Now one of us! Come here!” Harry says grabbing Louis and squishing their faces together and snaps the picture.

Forty pictures later they’re headed out the door to the train station and once again saying goodbye to each other.

“Call me the second you get home okay?” Harry says smoothing out his shirt after cleaning his glasses.

“Of course. It’ll be awhile but I will. Let me know how classes go tomorrow too.”

“I will. You start Wednesday right?” Harry says grabbing Louis' bag.

“Yeah bright and early!” Louis rolls his eyes.

A voice comes over the intercom that the train is arriving and Harry pulls Louis into him and kisses him hard.

“I love you! God I love you so much.”

“I love you too Harry. I’ll see you soon! Can you believe it? We’re in college!"

“I know it’s crazy.” Harry’s heart is heavy but it’s the happiest he’s ever been. Louis stands on the steps of the train and throwing kisses to him until he’s ushered to a seat.

Harry watches the train the entire time as it pulls away from the station and stays on the platform even when it’s long out of view.

“I love you Louis.” Harry says to himself before finally turning to walk to his bus stop.

The real world was as amazing as Louis had promised it would be, if not better.

 _This_  was the story Harry had been searching for his whole life.


	13. Epilogue

Harry and Louis had somehow, against all odds, made it three years into their university career without much fighting or stress. Not to say they never had those moments of regretful word vomit during small tiffs or got so busy that they missed the fourth Skype date in a row leaving the other to stare at a blank screen. But they managed just as any other couple.

Harry was so grateful that he was able to get a good paying job down the road from campus—at a bookstore of course—that gave him the funds to attend Louis’ matches or surprise him during breaks. He could not be happier and even though classes were kicking his ass and he asked himself over and over again why he was double majoring and having a minor, Harry knew he could handle it, but it made seeing Louis even better.

The end of their third year closed in mid-November, and Louis spends break at Harry’s apartment seeing as he’s still in the dorms and nothing beats a king sized bed and a boyfriend to make you hot chocolate when the temperature drops to 30.

“You are literally the best stress reliever ever,” Harry murmurs into Louis' neck, peppering it with kisses as they still lie tangled on his bed an hour after a round of post-exam sex.

“I try, I try. You needed it babe. Now the year is over,” Louis responds massaging his fingers into Harry’s hair and kissing his forehead.

“Your scruff is itching my face,” Harry whines, “when is this bet over?”

“What you don’t like it?” Louis asks rubbing his knuckles over the stubble on his jaw, “I think I’m going to keep it and it’s not a bet it’s no-shave November.”

Harry sits up slowly and situates himself over Louis' legs, straddling him and takes his face into his palms. “I love it, you look rugged and manly, but ya know it hurts sometimes when you’re in certain  _places_.” Harry says with a half grin as he squeezes Louis' cheeks.

Harry watches Louis pout and then beam as he quickly grabs Harry’s wrists from his face and pulls them down next to his head so Harry has no choice but to fall forward so their faces are mere inches apart. “This is coming from the boy who got contacts and cut his hair without telling his boyfriend?” Louis asks biting his lower lip.

Harry nods his head frantically while giggling and closes the gap between them before Louis can say anything else.

“Missed you,” Harry groans in between heated kisses, “so much.”

“Your cock missed me, you did not.” Louis responds matter-of-factly into Harry’s mouth. His grasp is still tight on Harry's wrists, but Harry doesn't even bother trying to get out of his hold.

“Nu-uh,” Harry whines ceasing his kissing.

“Yes-huh” Louis retorts. He moves his hands to Harry's chest and pushes him back as he moves with the motion so that now Harry is lying back, hitting the bed with a thud.

The one good and bad thing Harry realized about Louis having such a rigorous workout schedule was that he was buff as hell and not like how he was in high school either. It was worse, much, much worse and he could throw Harry around like a ragdoll if he wanted. Harry himself did lose most of his baby fat, finally, and did his best to avoid the ‘freshman 15,’ but he was not built like Louis. He did pride himself in finally getting a bit of definition in his abs and couldn’t help but laugh at Louis’ face when he saw him shirtless for the first time after he got toned.

He grew about four inches the first year and even though he now towered over Louis with his lanky limbs and mile long legs, he was no match in the strength department. Louis could have him up against a wall, legs around his waist in seconds flat before Harry even knew what was going on, but he never complained.

“We both missed you equally,” Harry argues sliding his hands down the back of Louis’ shorts to squeeze his ass, which somehow looks and feels even more amazing every time he sees Louis.

“No, I’m pretty positive your cock missed me way more,” Louis says playfully grinding his hips into Harry’s.

“Some things never change,” Harry laughs moving a hand to the front of Louis’ boxers. “We just fucked an hour ago and you’re hard again, I think you missed me more,” Harry stays lighting stroking him.

“Perks of being in optimum health,” Louis says pushing his hips forward and Harry can tell he’s trying to keep his breathing from staggering.

“Now that I think of it, I think we missed your cock more than we missed you,” Harry says gliding his thumb over the head and then back down the length not missing the small moan come from the back of Louis’ throat.

It wasn’t too long after that they were naked again and Louis was in Harry three fingers deep teasing the absolute hell out of him until Harry was begging to be fucked and Louis gave him exactly what they both wanted.

Harry came to learn over the past few years that Louis may love how dominate Harry can be in bed, but the one thing that really got him going was when he let Louis take over. It wasn’t a power thing, it never was, but Louis admitted to him one night while they were drunk that it’s because it didn’t happen often, because Harry was always so adamant on taking care of Louis and nurturing him that when he finally let Louis do the same it always seemed so new and it really turned him on.

“Lou please oh my god please,” Harry moans as he grinds his hip in circles so he could feel every inch of Louis’ fingers in him.

“So good baby,” Louis says pulling one finger out then continuing to fuck Harry with the other two then repeating his action until Harry was ripping his last finger out of him and reaching for his cock as he cursed at Louis to “stop fucking teasing and get in me Louis!”

It was a quick but good fuck, because both had already been so turned on to begin with and Louis made it a dozen or so good deep thrusts until he was coming and Harry followed shortly after chanting “Louislouislouis oh—my god”

A loud pounding came from the wall next to Harry’s head and they both started laughing uncontrollably as Louis flopped down next to him.

“Sorry man!” Harry yells back hitting the wall with his fist. 

“He fucking hates us doesn’t he?” Louis asks still laughing.

“He should be used to it by now and he’s the one who wanted to move off campus it’s his own fault he knew what was coming.”

“Oh that he did,” Louis says and him and Harry laugh even louder.

::

“So I have to go to London for a couple weeks to do some promotion for work, they're thinking of opening up a store overseas,” Harry says mid-movie as him and Louis are sprawled on the couch one night in early December.

“Oh yeah? When?” Louis asks pouring half the bag of mini marshmallows into his cup of hot chocolate. He looks like a child all bundled up in Harry's sweater with the hood up and Harry's quilt wrapped around him — it's endearing and cute and Harry falls that much more in love with him in those few moments.

“Tomorrow actually, and you’re coming with!” Harry says digging his right hand into the couch cushion pulling out the two plane tickets he had put in there earlier that day.

Harry watches Louis choke on his hot chocolate and he quickly grabs the mug with his free hand and sets it down as Louis stays frozen in shock.

“Surprise slash happy early birthday!” Harry says with a huge grin.

“Harry! Oh my god!” Louis says leaping into Harry’s lap and hugging him around his neck, “I need to pack!”

“Don’t worry I packed stuff earlier today while you were out,” Harry says squeezing Louis. "I couldn't go without you, and I only had to pay for your ticket so it was fine."

“So that’s why I couldn’t find my blue sweater huh?” Louis says kissing Harry who smiles into it. “I love you Harry.”

“Love you too, now off to bed we have a big day ahead of us!” Harry says scooping Louis up in his arms and cuddling closer to him.

::

Harry’s not the best at plans, but Harry has a plan and he's mapped it out perfectly for their last night in town.

It’s December 14th and it’s snowing in London, but it’s gorgeous out and they’re bundled up in jackets and scarves and Harry thinks Louis looks extra adorable in his red beanie. It’s 8:34 pm and they’ve just had the best meal ever at this fancy restaurant and they’re full and happy and Harry can’t keep his hands off of Louis.

“Your cheeks are red,” Harrys says swiping his glove over Louis’ left cheek where some snow had fallen.

“Well it’s cold out dear Harry,” Louis says kissing Harry’s gloved palm.

“Can we take a walk before we go back to the hotel?” Harry asks pushing them towards the car.

“Doesn’t going to the car defeat the purpose of a walk love?” Louis asks fishing out the keys and Harry takes them from him. Harry didn't trust Louis to drive in London, he on the other hand had even practiced driving on the other side of the road weeks before when he found out he'd be flying over.

“Well, I need to drive to the place were we'll be walking,” Harry says opening Louis’ door and stealing a kiss before he sits down. 

Harry lets the music hum as he drives and keeps one hand on Louis’ thigh because he’s shaking from being so cold, his body is also so warm and Harry’s not sure how he does it. They don't drive far, and Harry pulls the car into another parking spot.

“Let us walk,” Harry says turning the car off.

“They close in an hour Harry,” Louis says looking at the sign as they walk into the park.

“I don’t need that much time, plus it's Kensington and I've always dreamed of coming here, so shush,” Harry says grabbing Louis’ waist with a giggle.

They walk and Harry falls a few times on the snow thanks to those baby giraffe legs he’s yet to grow out of. He keeps Louis close and tucks him under his arm and wraps his own scarf around him to stop the shivering. Harry is shaking too, but for different reasons. He’s got a plan after all.

“I'd love to come here in the summer,” Harry says bringing them to a halt.

“Not much to look at now,” Louis says staring at the frozen pond.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Harry says turning Louis’ face to look at him, and his eyes sparkle ever so much in the light, “there’s so much to look at,” he says leaning in to kiss Louis and he feels his body start to defrost with one simple touch. HIs whole body goes slack with the heat of Louis' mouth and the warmness off his tongue as it finds home in Harry's mouth. The kiss is velvety soft and slow, making Harry almost forget his plan as his mind goes blank.

“I have something to talk to you about,” Harry says pulling away and pecking Louis once more then taking his hands into his own.

“Is everything okay? You have that serious look Harry,” Louis says with furrowed brows. His nose is bright pink and he looks so young even with the growing beard that Harry has come to love after Louis refused to shave once it turned December.

Harry gulps loudly and his hands are sweating even though they’re freezing. “Remember—remember how I said I’d never get tired of calling you my boyfriend Louis?”

“Um, yeah?” Louis looks up at Harry with terror and Harry’s heart skips, “Harry what’s going on babe?”

Harry gulps again and takes a huge breath before grabbing Louis’ hands tighter, “well I sort of got tired of it,” he says biting his bottom lip.

“Harry—but wh—“ Louis stars at him stunned, like he just got the wind kicked out of him.

“Let me talk okay? Please?” Harrys says sliding off his gloves and then Louis’ so he can interlace their fingers and rub his thumb on Louis’ skin.

“Harry—“

“I’m really, really tired of calling you my boyfriend Louis, and it’s just not going to work anymore so um,” Harry says letting go of Louis’ right hand and shoving his own in his jacket pocket.

“I don’t understand Harry…” Louis says looking at him brows furrowing more and tears prickle his eyes.

“You see Louis, I’d much rather call you my husband,” Harry asks pulling a ring into view and dropping to his knee, the snow crunching under his weight. “Will you marry me Louis?”

Louis is only silent for one heart beat. “I—Harry—yes! Yes! Yes!” Louis screams jumping into Harry’s arms and knocking the ring out of his hand.

“Shit the ring!” Harry yells feeling for it while trying to embrace Louis until they topple over into the snow.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Louis yells as he's pulling off of Harry and they’re both on their hands and knees digging through the snow.

“There,” Harry says pointing a few feet away and runs over and grabs it.

“I’m so sorry Harry!” Louis says wiping his eyes with a laugh. 

Harry reaches for Louis’ left hand and takes off the silver ring he had given him years before and slides the new engagement ring on his finger, “do not lose this! There are real diamonds in this,” he says laughing through his tears and sliding Louis' old ring onto his own finger for safe keeping.

“I’ll never take it off Harry. I love you so much,” Louis says jumping back into Harry’s arms as he cries into his shoulder.

“I love you so much Louis and I want to love you for the rest of my life and we don’t have to get married anytime soon we can wait until after school or ten years down the road. This offer stands forever," Harry cries into Louis' shoulder as he squeezes him tighter. 

::

They spend the last two days back home with Niall and Liam, catching up on each other's lives and whereabouts before heading off to their last year of college. 

“Leigh’s pregnant,” Liam says nonchalantly while the four of them are out for lunch.

“What!” Harry yells, “holy shit congrats Li!” He exclaims while tackling Liam with a hug.

“Yeah, kinda an accident but a happy one. Wanted to tell you in person,” he laughs.

“Congratulations!” Louis says handing Harry a napkin because of course he’s crying.

“Niall I swear to god if you have any news say it now while I’m already in tears,” Harry says laughing as he wipes his eyes.

“Nope sorry to disappoint mate. No babies for Kel and I you know that,” He says gulping down his beer.

“You guys are good though right? Even after…” Louis pushes, knowing Niall won't want to talk about it.

“Yeah. I mean we broke up for a while it was better that way, but we’re good now,” He smiles.

“Good. So Li how long have you been keeping this from us?” Harry asks throwing some fries at him.

“She’s due in March actually,” he smiles as he pulls a sonogram out of his wallet.

“You kept this from your best friend for six months!” Harry screeches and can see Louis rolling his eyes.

“Is it a boy or girl?” Louis asks calmly while patting Harry on the knee.

“Girl, Isabelle, we’re thinking.”

“Looks like we need to go shopping babe,” Louis says in Harry’s direction.

“So are you going to get married then Li?”

“Thinking about it, we can’t really afford a wedding, but we’ll see. But enough about us what have you been up to in London?”

"Well actually," Harry says and then gives a nod at Louis to tell his friends.

Harry watches Louis bring up his left hand and put it into view, "Harry proposed to me," he laughs wiggling his finger.

Niall and Liam simultaneously get up to hug their friends and say congrats and ask for the details and Harry makes sure to tell them everything.

They spend several hours catching up and somehow end up back at their high school on the bleachers where they sat every single day for four years.

“Crazy ya know how quickly things change,” Harry says to no one in particular while he has Louis wrapped in his arms.

“Yet it feels like it’s been so much longer than three years,” Niall responds with a huff.

“This is the exact spot where Harry found out he was tutoring your sister Lou,” Liam says lying back against the cold metal bench.

“Yeah?” Louis says squeezing Harry’s hands. 

“Mhm. He lost his shit. He almost backed out.” Niall responds looking at the pair.

“Did not. I was just nervous,” Harry retorts.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t,” Louis says leaning his head over to peck Harry.

“You guys amaze me.” Niall says staring wide-eyed at them.

“How so?” Harry and Louis both say and then laugh.

“Defeating the odds that’s for sure.” Liam chirps.

“Everything has just worked out for you even though you live 200 miles away from each other. I don’t think I could do it is all.” Niall says.

“I’m pretty lucky.” Louis says kissing the back of Harry’s hand. “M’cold though why the fuck are we outside?”

“Way to ruin the moment babe,” Harry scoffs.

“Don’t I always,” Louis smiles.


End file.
